Apellidos y linajes
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: En la Comunidad Mágica casi todo se rige por la familia que vienes o el linaje que posees. Aquello te designa con quién pasarás el resto de tu vida, ¿pero que pasaría si dos personas se oponen a ello? ScorpiusRose. Empiezan los problemas. Chap 18!
1. Prologo

Cualquiera pensaría que viniendo de la familia que viene seria una persona altanera, prepotente y con tendencias de superioridad sobre cualquier ser viviente que osara pasársele por el frente; pero la verdad era muy diferente a como la pintan… se trataba de un chico tímido, aunque no en exceso; de pocas palabras y reservado con los que no conoce pero con aquellos afortunados que lograban pasar las diferentes barreras que el mismo construyo se encontrarían con una persona dulce y carismática, de buenos sentimientos y una elegancia innata que solo los de su familia podían tener…

Si… estamos hablando de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Aquel muchacho que cursaba el sexto año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria, dentro del cual pertenecía a la milenaria casa de Salazar Slytherin a la cual toda su familia había pertenecido; un muchacho alto, ni tan fornido ni tan delgado, de cabello rubio casi platinado y unos tranquilos ojos grises; el era una persona de pocos amigos dentro de los cuales solo podía llamar "amigos" a dos y por coincidencias del destino resultaban ser hijos de las personas que, en un pasado habían tenido varios altercados con su familia (en especial con su padre) y ellos eran nada más y nada menos que Rose Weasley y Albus Severus Potter, hijos de los famosos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger; y Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter…

Pero no estamos aquí hoy para hablar de ellos… si no para contarles una historia que va más allá de los límites puestos por los apellidos y los linajes, de un poder que sobrepasa cualquier obstáculo puesto por cualquiera…

Esta es la historia de Albus, Rose y Scorpius…

* * *

Bueno, me presento en este fandom... Soy Kabegami y esta es mi primera historia RosexScorp y espero que les agrade (: e encontrado una fascinacion por el personaje de Scorpius y desici hacer un fic en honor a esta pareja que tanto me cautivo x) voi a usar a un Scorpius como ya dije, timido y reservado porque me gustaria que la historia tenga un giro, sin mas espero que mi historia sea de su gusto (:

Los reviews son bien recibidos! Sirven para ayudarme en mi calidad de escritora, les agradeceria eternamente uno!

Kabegami


	2. Mis Amigos

_**Mis Amigos**_

Solo había dos personas en este mundo aparte de sus padres a los cuales Scorpius Malfoy les tenía confianza y cariño… y esas eran nada más ni nada menos que Albus James Potter, hijo del famoso Harry Potter (aunque a Albus no le gusta ser popular por su padre) y de Ginny Weasley, miembro de la casa de Slytherin y gran carisma cuando se trataba de sus amigos, era un chico alto más o menos musculoso y el vivo retrato de su padre, con excepción de la cicatriz y las gafas que su hermano James había heredado, era su mejor amigo desde que se conocieron hace seis años en el expresso de Hogwarts, y aunque su padre le había dicho incontables veces que de todas las personas en Hogwarts con la ultima con la que debía hacer amistad era con un Potter o un Weasley; el era un Malfoy y no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer y menos si sabía que era en algo tan irrelevante como asuntos del pasado…

Su otro amigo o más bien amiga, se trataba de la primogénita de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, Rose Weasley, o Rosie como él y Albus la llamaban de cariño; alumna de Gryffindor, se trataba de una chica preciosa a su parecer, amigable y tierna con sus amigos, pero fiera y desquiciada cuando se trataba de cosas del colegio o se metían con sus amigos (en especial con Scorpius) había heredado el cabello ondulado de su madre aunque no se le enmarañaba como a ella y lo tenia de un color rojo quemado que hacia resaltar aun mas sus ojos color miel… si, Rosie Weasley era la chica más linda a los ojos de Scorpius…

Sí, porque si entablar amistad con un Potter y una Weasley no era suficiente, Scorpius Malfoy se había enamorado de Rose casi instantáneamente desde que se conocieron en los botes camino a Hogwarts donde Albus los había presentado, fue amor a primera vista al parecer de Scorpius y aunque se repitió muchas veces que aquello no podía ser cierto y que el era un Malfoy y tenía que estar con una sangre pura (ideas dadas claro está, por su padre Draco) no podía evitar mirarla como la miraba y eso ya se estaba convirtiendo en un problema, es decir, guardar por seis años unos sentimientos que crecen día a día no es cosa fácil verdad? Todavía tiene vivido en su cabeza el día que Albus se dio cuenta…

_-Flashback-_

_Se encontraba cómodamente sentado en un sillón de la sala común de su casa mientras leía distraídamente un libro cuando de repente un grito irrumpió su calma…_

_-Scor Scor!! –Aquel grito de desquiciado solo podía pertenecer a Albus Potter… a veces no podía entender como dos personas tan opuestas podían ser mejores amigos_

_-Pasa algo Albus? –Le dijo calmadamente mientras cerraba el libro que leía_

_-A que no adivinas lo que me entere! Alann Spencer, ese muchacho estúpido de nuestro curso que va en Ravenclaw le gusta Rosie! Nuestra amiga! –Dijo con una voz alarmada como si estuviera anunciando el próximo apocalipsis_

_-Que..?! –Aunque hizo todo por mantener la calma no pudo evitar que el libro que tenía en las manos se callera al piso y su rostro se ensombreciera_

_-El mismo me lo acaba de decir! Quiere que lo ayude con ella! Puedes creerlo? Como si yo fuera a hacer semejante cosa… -Termino de decir con un tono de voz sobre protector_

_-… -Scorpius no podía decir nada, en su mente solo se formaban imágenes de Rose separada de él, porque otra persona la alejaba de él… aquello no lo podía permitir…_

_-Scor estas ahí? Tierra llamando a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy –Dijo mientras lo sacudía por el hombro fuertemente_

_-Si… que paso? –Dijo con una frialdad extraña en el que dejo sorprendido a Albus_

_-Estabas ahí con una expresión de idiota encolerizado en el rostro… como si… como si… -Se quedo meditando un poco el impacto de sus palabras- Estuvieras celoso!! –Termino de decir apuntándolo acusadoramente con el dedo_

_-Que? Celoso yo? Para eso tendría que gustarme Rose no? –Dijo nervioso al ver que quizás Albus se hubiera dado cuenta…_

_-Exactamente!! Y por muy loco que parezca yo siempre lo e sospechado! Esas miradas bobas que le das en la clase de pociones y esa sonrisita de enfermo que pones cuando ella te mira… solo significan una cosa! –Dijo al borde de la histeria_

_-Ya para con el teatro si Albus? O quieres que todos se enteren? –Dijo aun más nervioso al ver que Albus no era para nada discreto_

_-Entonces si te gusta… -Dijo con un tono de voz más bajo pero sin ocultar su emoción_

_-Yo no… -Suspiro- vale, si me gusta, es más, creo que es algo más profundo… pero ahora no vayas a salir corriendo a contárselo si? –Dijo con una mirada glaciar digna herencia de su padre_

_-No te preocupes de eso amigo –Dijo con una sonrisa pícara- Eso será trabajo tuyo… ahora cuéntame, desde cuando…?_

_-Desde primero… _

_-QUÉ?!?! Scorpius esos son casi cinco años!! –Grito contrariado que su amigo lo pudiera ocultar tanto_

_-Grítalo de nuevo que creo que en la torre de Ravenclaw no te escucharon… -Dijo la misma mirada_

_-Ok disculpa, pero cuando pretendes decírselo Scor? Si no te apuras alguien más se te va a adelantar –Termino de decir sentándose a su lado_

_-Crees que no lo sé?... Pero por muy extraño que parezca y espero que mi padre nunca se entere es que tengo miedo Albus… miedo de que me rechaze –Dijo con una voz apagada_

_-No cuentes tus lechuzas antes de que lleguen –Dijo haciendo alusión sin saberlo al anterior dueño de su nombre*****- Podrías llevarte una sorpresa _

_-Que quieres decir? –Dijo un tanto confuso_

_-A que te ayudare a declarártele a mi prima si tú me prometes una cosa –Dijo radiante de felicidad_

_-Que cosa?_

_-Que no dejaras que ningún Alann Spencer o cualquier otro idiota se le acerque, entendido? –Concluyó severamente_

_-Sabes que no permitirá eso… _

_-Entonces es un hecho, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda! –Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la habitación que compartía con el rubio_

_-Gracias Albus… -Dijo con una media sonrisa mientras lo veía alejarse…_

_-Fin Flashback-_

Aquello había ocurrido el fin de año del curso anterior y aun se preguntaba ¿Qué haría su amigo para ayudarlo? Pensaba mientras a lo lejos se veía la estación de King Cross… hoy era el inicio de su sexto año en Hogwarts…

* * *

Gracias a **LiRose**, **LoveandPeace** y **Diluz **por sus reviews (: me alegro que les guste el fic y el capitulo que les traigo n.n! gracias por leer!

Como veran el fic sera contado desde la perspectiva de Scorpius, cualquier cambio sera puesto en el fic (:

*****Albus Dumbledore se lo dice a Harry en el sexto libro cuando el duda sobre sus TIMOS, me parecio curioso ponerlo x) jajajaja

Por cierto, puede que me demore actualizando aqui, y es que, tengo otro fic en proceso en el fandom de Naruto y no quiero descuidar ambos, aun asi are mi mejor esfuerzo y espero me comprendan! (:

Dejen un review! Me ayudan mucho como escritora y no quitan mucho tiempo (: consideren que un minuto de su tiempo me da mil horas de felicidad x) jajaja

Saludos!

Kabegami~


	3. King Cross

_**King Cross**_

Era una mañana soleada en la estación de King Cross, cuando un par de rubios junto a una castaña cruzaban la estación rumbo al legendario andén 9 3/4; su papa empujaba un carrito cargado con sus cosas del colegio mientras él llevaba en sus manos la jaula que contenía a su lechuza _Lancelot_, le había puesto así pues había escuchado el nombre en una antigua historia muggle y le gusto tanto que cuando su padre le obsequió la lechuza no dudó en ponerle así.

-Pasa tu primero Astoria, luego iremos Scorpius y yo –Le dijo suavemente Draco a su esposa para que entendiera la indirecta que le mandaba

-De acuerdo Draco, no demoren por favor –Respondió la Señora Malfoy mientras desaparecía por el andén

-Pasa algo padre? –Dijo Scorpius al notar lo evidente de la situación

-Me gustaría que supieras un par de cosas antes de partir una vez más a Hogwarts, hijo –Empezó con un tono de voz neutro –Primero que todo, quiero que sepas que tu amistad con el chico Potter y la niña Weasley… –Scorpius sintió su rostro enrojecer un poco ante la mención de la chica- …No me agrada en lo absoluto… pero después de una charla con tu madre –Suspiró, no podía creer el poder que podía tener Astoria sobre el… _"mujeres"_ pensó- E decidido tolerarla pero no me exijas demasiado ni tampoco tientes mi paciencia, estamos de acuerdo? –Termino de decir resignado

-Claro padre –Dijo tratando de evitar que una radiante sonrisa –Alguna otra cosa?

-Solo cuídate y pásala bien, este año iremos a Suiza por navidades, si quieres acompañarnos nos mandas una carta diciéndolo o si no, te puedes quedar en Hogwarts… como gustes –Dijo con un tono de voz fraternal, poco común en el

-Me lo pensaré… podemos cruzar? Ya falta poco para las 11 –Dijo mientras consultaba su reloj

Con un leve movimiento de la cabeza ambos Malfoy se dirigieron a la pared donde en vez de recibir un duro golpe, aparecieron enfrente de un gran tren escarlata mejor conocido por todos como "El Expresso de Hogwarts"

-Qué bueno que llegan, pensaba que se habían perdido –Empezó a decir Astoria mientras se acercaba –Scorpius querido, vi a uno de tus amigos y le dije que te guardara un compartimiento, acepto gustoso y me pregunto que donde te habías metido –Termino de decir con una sonrisa amable

-Gracias madre –Dijo Scopius dándole una tímida sonrisa a su madre

-Bueno Scorpius, nos vemos en las navidades o después, como sea que gustes –Dijo su padre mientras le daba un breve abrazo a su hijo

-Cuídate hijo, te estaré escribiendo de parte de los dos –Dijo Astoria mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla y unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Nos vemos, cuídense los dos –Se despidió mientras entraba al tren con sus cosas.

Al entrar al pasillo del tren no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo por las miradas que le brindaban las féminas, porque si de una comida se tratase, hace tiempo que Scorpius estuviera comido y digerido; con paso apresurado se dirigió a los compartimientos del fondo con la esperanza de encontrarse a cualquiera de sus dos amigos en el camino… _aunque más tenía ganas de encontrarse con Rosie…_ Se dijo internamente mientras una sonrisita se escapaba de sus labios

-Es que ni bien empezamos el año oficialmente y ya estas babeando por mi prima! Estas deben ser las señales del apocalipsis Hyperion! –Solo había una persona en este mundo capaz de llamarlo así y vivir para contarlo…

-Albus… -Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a lanzarle el primer hechizo que se le viniera a la mente si no fuera por el efusivo abrazo que recibió por parte del pelinegro

-Scor!! Querido amigo!! Tiempo sin saber de ti!! Como te ha tratado la vida? Todo en orden? Ven, vamos al compartimiento que conseguí para los tres… -Termino de decirle sin darle tiempo siquiera a asimilar las cosas que había dicho

_Un minuto… _Acaso había dicho _tres? _Justo iba a preguntar quién era la tercera persona cuando una mata de pelo rojizo le nubló la vista…

-Scor!! Como has estado!! –Dijo Rose entre sus brazos mientras se separaba un poco del abrazo que le había dado al rubio

-Yo… -Empezó algo nervioso mientras se sonrojaba levemente por la cercanía de la pelirroja- Muy bien _Rosie_ y tu como has estado? –Termino de decir sacando valor de quien sabe donde

-Me alegro Scor, te extrañe mucho sabes… -Dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico Malfoy…

Scorpius solo pudo cerrar los ojos y musitar un leve: _"Y yo a ti Rosie…" _mientras le correspondía el abrazo con cariño

-EJEM! –Carraspeó Albus- Digo, si quieren me voy y así tienen el compartimiento para ustedes dos y me ahorran muchas sesiones de terapia –Dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras veía como ambos se separaban sonrojados en el acto

-Albus… -Empezó Scorpius amenazadoramente mientras se acercaba al mencionado

-Rosie! Es esa tu nueva lechuza? –Rápidamente Albus desvió la atención de Scorpius hacia la chica que en ese momento se hallaba sentada (algo sonrojada aún) con una jaula entre las piernas que contenía una lechuza crema con manchas blancas muy bonita

-Si primo… me la regalo mi madre por las notas que saqué en mis TIMOS, se llama _Picasso_, como un célebre pintor muggle que me gusta mucho –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras metía la mano a la jaula y acariciaba al animal

-A mí también me obsequiaron una lechuza este año… -Intervino Scorpius mientras mostraba la jaula que contenía a _Lancelot_

-Oh Scorpius es preciosa! –Exclamó Rose mientras miraba a la lechuza de Scor dormir plácidamente

-Y _ Silver _está pintada en la pared o qué? –Dijo Albus fingiendo molestia mientras mostraba una lechuza pequeña de color gris claro –Creo que nuestros padres se pusieron de acuerdo este año en regalarnos lechuzas a cada uno –Termino de decir riendo antes su propio comentario

Los tres rieron antes las ocurrencias de su amigo y así paso la tarde entera entre risas, anécdotas y charlas de quidditch, donde Rosie participo también muy animadamente dado que ella pertenecía al equipo de su casa como cazadora, mientras que Albus y Scorpius eran buscador y guardián respectivamente en la casa de las serpientes…

Casi atardeciendo paso la señora del carrito de dulces y con ella una noticia inesperada por parte de Albus…

-Oh casi lo olvidaba! Quede de verme con Sophie en su compartimiento hace mas de 20 minutos! Mejor me voy chicos, vengo al rato, pórtense bien! –Termino de decir mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Scorpius al salir

_Aquella debía de ser la manera de Albus de ayudarlo… _ Scorpius mientras lo veía salir del compartimiento con paso rápido

-Bueno… -Empezó tímidamente Scor al ver que Rose parecía muy interesada en el paisaje que mostraba la ventana –Que tal las vacaciones Rosie?

-Oh bastante bien Scor, me agrado recibir cartas tuyas con más frecuencia… pensé que una persona tan ocupada como tu tendría cosas más importantes que ponerse a mandarle cartas a su amiga del colegio –Termino de decir con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro y fijaba su vista en el

-Para nada, a decir verdad es bastante aburrido; casi todas las cosas las administran mi padre y mi abuelo, de vez en cuando me enseñan un par de cosas pero nada irrelevante… mas paso tiempo con mi madre o en mi cuarto –Dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que solo Rosie tenía el derecho de apreciar…

Se quedaron un momento sonriéndose tontamente perdidos en la mirada del otro que no notaron la llegada de una tercera persona al compartimiento…

-Era verdad lo que decías Albus, si seguías aquí ibas a morir ahogado en baba –Dijo una voz divertida que provenía de la puerta

-Sophie! Sal de ahí antes de que te traumes de por vida! –Se oyó una segunda voz que venía por el pasillo

Aquella pequeña conversación fue el golpe de la realidad que necesitaban nuestros protagonistas para saber que ya no encontraban solos, Rose parpadeo confusa mientras se sonrojaba y volteaba la mirada a la puerta mientras que Scorpius pensaba en que maldición echarle al Potter esta noche cuando se encontrara dormido e indefenso…

-Rosie! Como has estado! Scorpius que bueno verte –Habló Sophie Stallon, una chica que iba en su mismo curso en Gryffindor; era un poco más alta que Rose, tenía el cabello castaño claro y unos dulces ojos azulados; esta de mas decir que ella y Rose eran las chicas más cotizadas del curso, no solo por su físico sino por su interior; cosa que a nuestros amigos serpientes no les agradaba en lo más mínimo

Scorpius solo saludo con una seca cabeceada mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Albus que fingía darle de comer a _Silver _

Rose se paro y aun un poco sonrojada por como los habían encontrado abrazo a su mejor amiga después del par de chicos

El resto de la tarde se la pasó conversando animadamente hasta que el tren llego a su hogar por los próximos meses…

-Bien chicos llegamos, vamos antes de que agarren todos los carruajes –Dijo Sophie animadamente mientras salía del compartimiento con un sonriente Albus

-Ya los alcanzo chicos –Respondió Rose mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas, lo que no noto es que el rubio se había quedado con ella en el compartimiento

-Se te perdió algo Rosie? –Pregunto Scorpius al ver como ella revolvía sus cosas

-No encuentro mi bufanda y recién me acabo de percatar del frio que hace afuera… -Respondió un tanto apesumbrada al no encontrar su prenda roja con amarillo

Un silencio seguido de un leve roce en su rostro producido por la bufanda con los colores de Slytherin que le ofrecía su amigo

-Oh! No hace falta Scorpius, además allá afuera debe estar helando, no quiero que te incomodes por mi –Dijo con una cálida sonrisa al ver el ofrecimiento del chico

-Si no la aceptas la dejare aquí de todas formas, así que tómalo o déjalo –Termino de decir con una mirada que decía que iba en serio

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Hasta que llegan! Ya estaba apostando con Sophie de que ya le habías pedido para salir Scorpius –Dijo un divertido Albus al ver entrar a la pareja al carruaje

Scorpius solo le mando una mirada que decía _"Ahora en la sala común te vas a enterar Potter…" _mientras que Rosie solo se sonrojo levemente…

-Que es eso que llevas en el cuello Rosie? Una bufanda de Slytherin? –Pregunto Sophie contrariada

-Sí, es que no encontré la mía y Scor me prestó la de el –Respondió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al rubio

-Por supuesto Romeo no podía dejar que su Julieta pasara frio verdad? –Albus de verdad se la estaba buscando…

-Severus…. –Dijo fríamente Scorpius, aquello fue suficiente para mantener callado a Albus el resto del viaje

Las chicas solo pudieron reír antes el comportamiento de ambos amigos

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al llegar al gran comedor Scor y Albus se dirigieron a su mesa mientras las chicas hacían lo mismo; ni bien llegaron a la mesa de Slytherin cuando Scorpius soltó todo lo que tenía que decirle al pelinegro desde la tarde…

-Albus Severus Potter Weasley… -Empezó a decir amenazadoramente mientras Albus sentía que se ponía frio- No que me hibas a ayudar? Lo que he podido ver es justo lo contrario! Solo falta que escribas en un letrero que me gusta Rose y te pasees con el por ahí! –Le espetó furioso a su amigo

-Relájate Scorpie –Aquello solo molesto mas al rubio, odiaba que Albus lo llamara así- Yo dije que te ayudaría y eso hago, solo que no me privaras de por primera vez en mi vida tener algo con lo que divertirme a costa tuya –Termino de decir con un tono de voz que demostraba que se la estaba pasando de las mil maravillas

-Albus…

Sin embargo no pudo terminar de formular la frase-hechizo-insulto que tenía pensado lanzarle al chico cuando la profesora Mcgonagall empezó con su discurso de inicio de clases.

Scorpius suspiró mientras volteaba a ver a la directora… aquel seria un año muy diferente a los anteriores…

* * *

Holaaa!! :D aqui el tercer capitulo, la musa no se a ido y me a dado material para seguir con la historia, espero que no se valla en un buen tiempo :) espero les guste el capitulo tanto como a mi!

Como verán Albus saco el mismo caracter bromista de su abuelo y le encanta molestar a Scorpius, y mas aun ahora que encontro a un aliado para sus bromas; pero no se preocupen porque Albus ayudara mucho a Scorpius (:

Los demas miembros de la familia Weasley empezarán a salir con forme pasen los capitulos, asi que no se preocupen!

Me encanto escribir la relacion padre-hijo de Scorpius con Draco, a mi parecer el pasar de los años y el haberse enamorado de Astoria contribuyeron a la madurez de Draco pero eso no le quitara su caracter de hielo :)

Sin mas, dejen un review! asi sabre si la historia va por buen camino :)

Hasta otra actualizacion!

Kabegami~


	4. ¿Con La Ayuda De Albus?

_**¿Con la ayuda de Albus?**_

Era temprano en la mañana cuando Scorpius se levanto perezosamente, volteo a la cama de Albus para verlo con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y el pedazo de almohada que quedaba alrededor de su cara con una extraña mancha de humedad… rio internamente mientras sacaba su cámara mágica regalo de su madre, y le tomaba una foto al durmiente Potter…

"_Con esto te podré chantajear con lo que quiera Severus…" _Pensó malvadamente al ver la foto

Sin más, se termino de desperezar para dirigirse al baño a alistarse para su día de clases.

oOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoOooOOOoOoOo

Al salir del baño Albus lo esperaba mirándolo con una expresión que nunca antes había visto en el rostro del chico

-Y a ti que te pasa ahora? –Inquirió Scorpius mirándolo con extrañeza

- Tengo la solución a todos tus problemas Scor –Empezó con una gran sonrisa- Pero tienes que prometer no contarle a nadie porque mi papa me prometió no hacerlo… estoy confiando en ti si? –Termino de decir con voz solemne

-Claro, sabes que eres mi único amigo aparte de Rose…

-Bueno, helos aquí… -Comenzó mientras sacaba un paquete extraño de su baúl- Mi padre me lo entrego al iniciar el año, dijo que era hora que los tuviera; aparte de que James ya no les daba uso. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy… te presento a las reliquias de la familia Potter… El mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad –Termino con un tono de seriedad que Scor nunca lo había oído emplear

-Y exactamente para que esas cosas me solucionaran la vida? –Pregunto escéptico al ver un pedazo de pergamino viejo y la capa que se deslizaba como plata pura por las manos de Albus

-Eres ignorante o te haces Malfoy! El mapa del merodeador te indicara en qué lugar y momento se encuentra tu querida Rose! En cualquier momento!... Cuando quieras! –Agrego para ver si eso hacia entrar en razón al rubio

-Ahora si estamos hablando Potter, presta a ver si de verdad sirve –Dijo mientras se lo arrebataba de las manos- Ehh… muéstrame a Rose Weasley! –Prácticamente le grito al pergamino

Albus asimilo la situación un momento, luego aspiro hondo y en cuestión de segundo se tiro al suelo a reírse como nunca antes había hecho en su vida…

-Jajajajaja! El pensó que… jajajajaja no puedo… jajajajaja es increíble… jajajaja nunca lo voy a superar… jajajaja –Casi no podía hablar de las carcajadas que salían de su garganta

-Que es tan gracioso Sev? –Pregunto Scor con frialdad

-Dame un segundo… jajajaja –Continuo riéndose cerca de 3 minutos más y luego de un gran suspiro empezó a hablar- Es que así no se usa oxigenado, debes de decirle… _"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" _y al acabar le dices _"Travesura realizada"_

-Y porque no me ahorraste todo esto y simplemente me lo decías desde un principio? –Pregunto molesto

-Lo iba a hacer, pero ya debería de saber que cualquier cosa que diga y esta, esté ligada con Rose, no tiene caso decírtela –Respondió con un bajo bufido

-Desde hace ayer te estás buscando amanecer desnudo en medio del lago… -Le dijo con voz amenazante

-Seguro Scor, pero mientras me seguiré divirtiendo te parece? Y ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde para encantamientos –Dicho esto se levanto de un salto de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a salir

Scorpius solo pudo soltar un bufido mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo…

oOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoOooOOOoOoOo

-Hola chicos! Como se encuentran? –Dijo una alegre Rose mientras se sentaba en medio de ellos

-Yo perfecto como cada mañana, pero hoy Scorpius se levanto por el lado equivocado de la cama, pero nada fuera de lo común verdad? –Dijo mientras un pedazo de pan pasaba rozando su oreja- Y por lo visto está desarrollando instintos asesinos, así que ten cuidado querida Rosie –Dijo mientras se levantaba de comer y se dirigía a quien sabe donde

-Ay Albus… a veces pienso que nunca crece –Dijo Rose suspirando

-No creas lo que te dice… suele hacerlo por molestar… -Inquirió Scor apenado mientras miraba su desayuno

-Tranquilo, ya estoy acostumbrada… y tu como dormiste Scor? –Le dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba más al rubio

Aquel tono logro relajar a Scorpius a tal punto que momentáneamente su nerviosismo se vio disminuido en gran cantidad

-Bastante bien Rose… pensando en las cosas que pasaran este año –Dijo con voz misteriosa

-Algún plan en especifico?

-Ya lo sabrás a su momento –Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros- Te parece vernos antes del almuerzo en el jardín?

-Claro, te espero allá… tengo un par de horas libres antes del almuerzo –Respondió con una tierna sonrisa mientras miraba su reloj distraídamente- Oh cielos! Ya debería irme Scor, tengo clase de aritmancia y el aula queda lejos, nos vemos luego –Se despidió con la mano mientras salía con paso rápido del Gran Comedor

-Nos vemos Rose…

oOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoOooOOOoOoOo

-Hola Casanova, pensé que nunca llegarías –Dijo Albus mientras lo veía acercarse a la entrada del aula de encantamientos

-Cállate y entra Potter –Le dijo mientras una imperceptible sonrisa se formaba en su rostro _"Después de todo la ayuda de Albus no resulta tan mala como parece…"_

Las clases de Slytherin de encantamientos se compartían con los alumnos de Ravenclaw y lo que no notaron los chicos fue que dos águilas se sentaron enfrente de ellos y empezaban a hablar bajo entre ellos…

-Has visto como se ha puesto Weasley este año? –Dijo una voz que pertenecía a un chico pelinegro

Al oír el apellido "Weasley" Ambos chicos se pusieron alerta a la conversación

-Lo sé, y es por eso que me propuse conquistarla este año… -Dijo otra voz que pertenecía a un chico castaño

-_Oye Scorpius, ese no es Alann? _–Susurró Albus mirando al frente

-_Cállate y déjame escuchar…_

_-_Conquistarla? Pretendes enamorarte de ella? Pensé que la querías solo para… -Pero no termino su frase y Scorpius agradeció aquello porque si no ahora no tendría cara

_-_Ella es una chica inteligente y tiene buen cuerpo… con mis encantos lo menos que puedo es sacarle provecho a la Weasley no? –Dijo con voz altanera

Albus en este punto tubo que agarrar a Scorpius para que no se le abalanzara encima al chico de enfrente y aunque él estuviera echando chispas también, no podía dejar que les quitaran puntos a la casa por deslices de ellos…

-_Ya contrólate Scor, no querrás meterte en problemas _

_-Cualquiera que ose hablar de Rose como si fuera un objeto las pagará caro conmigo –_Dijo con una voz cargada de veneno

-Buenos días jóvenes, hagan el favor de hacer silencio –Anuncio la voz chillona del profesor Flitwick acabando; sin saberlo, con una inminente pelea entre las serpientes con las águilas

oOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoOooOOOoOoOo

Luego de aquella incomoda clase de encantamientos donde Albus tuvo que hacer lo impensable para evitar que Scorpius le lanzara una maldición a Alann, se dirigieron a su clase doble de pociones con los alumnos de Hufflepuff, cosa que disgusto en sobremanera a Scorpius ¿Es que acaso no compartían ninguna clase con los Gryffindors? Lanzo un resoplido molesto que solo pudo arrancarle una risa burlona a su mejor amigo

-Quien te viera hoy aseguraría que estas mas amargado de costumbre… y eso ya es decir mucho –Comento mirándolo con diversión

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Potter –Respondió con voz neutra

-Recuerda que Rose escogió las materias para ser sanadora; mientras que, como tú y yo somos unos chicos de acción preferimos ser aurores –Termino de decir mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda

Otro bufido molesto por parte de Scor, mientras Albus solo pudo esbozar una tímida sonrisa

_Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía… en que lio se había metido_

oOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoOooOOOoOoOo

Una cabellera rubia corría por los pasillos del colegio maldiciendo por lo bajo

_Maldito Albus y su tendencia a hacerse el gracioso en la clase de pociones_

_Maldito Albus que le tiro la poción en la cabeza a aquella niña de Hufflepuff y que lo inculparan a el_

_Maldito, maldito, maldito_

Por culpa de ese pequeño "incidente" había tenido que quedarse limpiando el desorden y como extra tendría castigo este sábado con el profesor Slughorn

_Albus se las iba a pagar caro_

Ahora corría como loco hacia los jardines del colegio donde hace mas de 30 minutos debería haber estado con Rose…

A lo lejos pudo divisar una cabellera rojiza sentada a la sombra de un árbol casi a la orilla del lago, sonrió internamente mientras la contemplaba a lo lejos

_Rose era tan hermosa…_

Respirando entrecortadamente a causa de la carrera llego al lado de la Weasley quien al parecer aun no se había percatado de su presencia; dando un leve carraspeo logró sacar a la chica de su ensoñación

-Ah! Hola Scor, como estas? –Saludó la chica después de dar un leve respingo provocado por la impresión

-Hola Rose, disculpa la tardanza pero el inteligente de tu primo me metió en un problema –Comento mientras rodaba los ojos con fastidio

-Que Albus hizo qué? Ya verá ese chico cuando lo vea, Tío Harry me dijo que si Albus cometía alguna tontería le escribiera y él se encargaría de el cuándo viniera a dar sus conferencias al colegio –Amenazó con tono molesto

-Tampoco te molestes tanto, ambos sabemos lo infantil que puede ser Albus; a veces pareciera que no hubiera madurado –Respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado en el húmedo césped

-Tienes razón… ahora cuéntame, como te fue en tu primer día de clases? –Inquirió con una mirada de curiosidad

Al hacer mención de eso su mente no pudo evitar recordar la charla de los dos ravenclaws en encantamientos, lo que trajo consigo que su semblante se endureciera y apretara los puños inconscientemente

Rose, quien noto la reacción del chico pensó que había dicho algo inapropiado y se apresuro a disculparse

-Ah… lo lamento Scor, de seguro tuviste un mal día y yo de imprudente preguntándote eso… -Dijo mientras su rostro se adornaba de un ligero sonrojo

-Ah?… ¿qué?... Ah! No te preocupes, tuve un par de percances pero nada fuera de lo normal –Se apresuro a decir al ver la expresión de la chica

-Ah… de acuerdo –Al ver que un incomodo silencio se hacía presente entre ellos se apresuró a decir- Tengo que ir a mandarle una carta a mi madre, me acompañas Scor? –Pregunto tímidamente

-Claro, yo también debería de mandar una a mi casa –Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

Ya en la lechuzeria, Rose buscaba con la mirada a _Picasso _mientras Scorpius, con _Lancelot _posada en su hombro, terminaba de escribir una nota para sus padres…

"_Queridos padres:_

_Mi primer día de clases se desarrollo sin ningún contratiempo, me nombraron capitán del equipo de la casa y planeare las pruebas para la próxima semana._

_Papá, aún no me decido por lo de navidad, cuando lo haga te mandare una respuesta._

_Les estaré escribiendo,_

_Los quiere,_

_Scorpius Malfoy"_

-Listo Rose… -Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica

-Oh!... No sé donde puede estar _Picasso_ Scor… me prestarías a _Lancelot_ para que lleve esta carta a mis padres? –Pregunto mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito

-Cla-claro Rosie, no hay problema… -Respondió muy sonrojado al ver la cercanía de la chica y esa mirada encantadora

-Podrías llevarle esta carta a los padres de Rose y esta a los míos _Lancelot?_ –La lechuza en toda respuesta dio un picotazo en el aire y apretó suavemente sus garras en el hombro del chico- Creo que eso es un si… -Interpretó mientras amarraba las cartas a la pata de la lechuza- Buen viaje _Lancelot_ –Le deseó mientras la llevaba a una de las ventanas del lugar; la lechuza le dio un picotazo cariñoso en la oreja y sin más, despego majestuosamente al cielo

-Tu lechuza es muy hermosa Scor… -Dijo Rose mientras la veía desaparecer entre las nubes más altas

-Yo creo que hay cosas más hermosas…. –Dijo suavemente mientras se paraba detrás de ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos

Rose solo pudo sonrojarse salvajemente mientras sentía el cálido aliento del chico en su cuello… aquello no podía estar pasando, Scorpius era su amigo no? Al menos ella sabía que él la veía así…

-A…A que te refieres Scor? –Pregunto nerviosamente tratando de no perder su autocontrol y hacer algo que arruinaría su amistad con el rubio para siempre…

-ROSE! –Gritó una voz proveniente de la entrada

Ambos se sobresaltaron y se separaron sumamente sonrojados para ver a Hugo Weasley, el hermano menor de Rose mirándolos con expresión de furia en la cara

-Que haces aquí con este hermanita? –Pregunto receloso al ver a su hermana tan cerca del chico Malfoy

-Scorpius me acompaño a mandarle una carta a nuestros padres… y como no encontraba a _Picasso, _Scorpius me prestó la suya –Respondió un poco nerviosa

-Y por eso estaba tan cerca de ti? Y además… _Abrazándote?! _–Pregunto con un tono de voz molesto, signo claro de sobreprotección heredado claro está, de su padre Ronald Weasley

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Hugo! –La actitud de su hermano estaba sacándola de sus casillas y es que, si Hugo había heredado la sobreprotección de Ron, ella había heredado la testarudez de Hermione- Vámonos Scor… -Termino mientras agarraba a Scorpius del brazo y ambos salían de la lechuzeria dejando a un Hugo consternado

oOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoOooOOOoOoOo

Caminaban en silencio hacia el gran comedor para almorzar, luego del percance con Hugo en la lechuzeria nadie había sido capaz de romper el silencio; Scorpius, quien ya no lo podía soportar más, decidió hablar…

-Disculpa si mi amistad contigo te genera problemas con tu familia –Dijo tristemente Scorpius

-Qué? No te preocupes, a mi no me interesa el pasado de nuestros padres, si ellos se llevaron mal eso no significa que ahora nos tengamos que llevar igual verdad? –Respondió Rose

Scorpius solo pudo soltar un suspiro… las cosas no serian tan graves si tan solo tuvieran una _amistad_… el problema era que Scorpius sentía algo _más _y eso sí que sería un gran problema para ambas familiar

Considerando claro, que Rose compartiera los mismos sentimientos que el

* * *

Gracias por los reviews! :D me hace muy feliz que les gusta la historia y que va por buen camino, los reviews son el alma de una historia! (el cuerpo es la historia en si)

Como verán le di el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad a Albus, le serán de gran ayuda en su plan para que Scorpius y Rose estén juntos :)

Parece que Rosie también siente algo por el Scorpión, quien sabe, están en la edad de las confusiones amorosas :K

¿Quieren que Rose y Scorpius sean felices? Dejen un review! xD

Saludos!

Kabegami~

* * *


	5. Quidditch

_**Quidditch**_

Era el inicio de Octubre y para algunos más que el final del otoño significaba el comienzo de la temporada de Quidditch escolar, y en el colegio Hogwarts se empezaba a sentir la emoción por el primer partido de la temporada: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, por lo que los estudiantes de ambas casas se esforzaban al máximo por mantener el espíritu de tensión y emoción típico en vísperas de un partido.

-Ya saben quién será el nuevo capitán de Ravenclaw? –Pregunto un chico rubio a una pelirroja mientras caminaban lentamente por un pasillo

-Humm, un tal Alann no sé que, ni idea de quién podría ser –Respondió la chica distraídamente

-Crees que les vaya bien? Ya estoy acostumbrado a que la final sea Slytherin vs. Gryffindor –Agrego con un tono neutro al oír quien sería el capitán

-No seas arrogante Scorpius –Rio ligeramente mientras le revolvía el cabello, cosa que hizo que un tenue rubor recorriera la cara del chico

-MALFOY, WEASLEY! –Se oyó una voz autoritaria a sus espaldas

Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver a la directora acercarse a ellos con paso rápido

-Me gustaría hablarles de algo en mi oficina, se puede? –Cuestiono mirándolos a través de sus gafas

-Por supuesto profesora –Respondieron al unisonó mientras intercambiaban miradas de incredulidad

Ya en el despacho de la directora, esta procedió a platicarles sobre cierta actividad…

-Muy bien chicos, como sabrán cada año a los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo se les permite hacer un baile de Hallowen organizado por los de sexto… Y este año me he tomado la molestia de elegirlos a ustedes dos como organizadores del evento ya mencionado por sus notas destacables… –Los miro expectante como esperando una replica que nunca llegó –Perfecto, el tema de este año es Antifaces y pueden disponer de todas las horas que crean necesarias para que el evento quede memorable como cada año, estamos de acuerdo? Claro que las horas serán contadas como trabajo extracurricular que les servirá en un futuro… -Término de decir con voz severa

-Por mí no hay problema profesora… -Contesto tímidamente Scorpius; la idea de pasar tanto tiempo al lado de Rose le revolvía el estomago

-Claro profesora, me alegra que haya contado con nosotros –Agregó tímidamente mientras ponía una mano suavemente en el hombro de Scorpius

-De acuerdo, cualquier duda me la hacen saber, pueden retirarse –Al decir esto los dos jóvenes salieron por la gran puerta de roble del despacho

-_Ahora dejemos que el resto del trabajo lo hagan ellos –_Dijo una voz profunda a las espaldas de Minerva Mcgonagall

-Estás seguro de esto Albus? –Pregunto la profesora al cuadro que se erigía detrás de ella

-_Ellos están destinados a terminar con una antigua rivalidad no tanto entre sus casas, si no entre sus familias Minerva, veo un futuro muy prometedor para esos dos chicos –_Termino de decir con una afable sonrisa

-Espero que tengas razón Albus –Respondió mientras daba un suspiro

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Se te ocurre alguna idea Rose? –Pregunto tímidamente Scorpius mientras se dirigían a su árbol favorito junto al lago

-Un montón Scorpius, pero espero oír las tuyas también, recuerda que estamos juntos en esto –Dijo mientras se sentaba y recostaba su cabeza en el regazo del rubio

-Claro Rose… -Dijo suavemente mientras pasaba su mano distraídamente por el cabello de la chica

Se quedaron un rato así, disfrutando de la compañía del otro cuando una conocida voz los interrumpió de su ensoñación…

-Scor! Rose! –Llamo una voz a lo lejos, lo que hizo que Scorpius dejara de acariciar el cabello de Rose y ella levantara la mirada para ver a Albus dirigirse a paso rápido a donde se encontraba la pareja

-Rose, Helen te busca, dice que tiene algunas cosas que decirle al equipo antes del juego de mañana –Dijo con la voz algo entrecortada por el esfuerzo

-Oh cierto –Dijo mientras se levantaba de las piernas de Scorpius –Nos vemos en la cena chicos –Se despidió mientras le revolvía el cabello a Scor y le daba unas palmaditas a Albus

Albus y Scorpius la vieron alejarse hacia el campo de quidditch cuando Albus decidió romper el silencio…

-Me parece que vas bien con tus insinuaciones con Rosie, Scor –Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Espero no asustarla, pero me gustaría que se diera cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones –Respondió un tanto cohibido mientras miraba al lago

-Solo tienes que buscar el momento adecuado –Dijo sonriente

-Mcgonagall nos mando a organizar el baile de Hallowen…

-En serio? Estupendo! Esa es una perfecta ocasión para pasar más tiempo con ella y así de paso le pides que sea tu pareja –Termino de decir mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Scorpius suspiro mientras se echaba en el frio pasto…

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era una mañana cálida y con algo de viento… perfecta para el quidditch, pensó Rose mientras bajaba alegremente a desayunar

-Hola Rose! Lista para darle una paliza a las águilas? –Dijo Sophie que también jugaba en el equipo, y al igual que Rose era cazadora

-Siempre estoy lista Soph –Le respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado en la mesa de los leones

Al rato se les unieron el resto del equipo entre vítores de la mesa; Helen Bones, capitana y buscadora del equipo; Kart y Stan Mcdonall, los hermanos golpeadores; Oliver Summers, el guardián y por ultimo Scarlet Bell, la tercera cazadora.

-Bueno equipo… al campo de juego! –Grito Helen por encima de los bullicios de la mesa

Scorpius y Albus al ver que el equipo ya se dirigía al campo se apresuro a darle buena suerte a la Weasley

-Buena suerte prima! Queremos competir contra ustedes –Dijo Albus mientras le daba unas palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda

-Buena suerte Rosie, ten cuidado –Intervino Scorpius mientras le daba un breve abrazo

-Gracias chicos, nos vemos ahora! –Se despidió mientras corría el campo de juego alcanzando a su equipo

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Capitanes, dense la mano! –Grito la señora Hooch a los dos capitanes

Helen y Alann se dieron fulminantes miradas mientras tocaban el pito del comienzo del partido…

-_Y… comienza el partido! Los leones en posesión de la bola, Bell se la pasa a Weasley –_Se oyo la voz del comentarista que hablaba desde las tribunas –_Weasley acelera y ZAZ! Anotación para Gryffindor! –_Se oyó el rugido ensordecedor proveniente de la grada de los leones

Rose se movía contenta en el aire mirando al público, pero buscando a un rubio en especial con la mirada…

Scorpius vio sorprendido como ella parecía buscar a alguien y como cuando lo vio, le dedico una dulce mirada que hizo que se sonrojara fuertemente…

-_Stallon en posesión de la pelota… pero Horkis le tira una blugder… oh! Eso fue sucio! –_Se oyo un abucheo por parte de los leones mientras las águilas gritaban felices –_Stallon se dirige a Perkes para quitarle la pelota pero… NO! Perkes consigue esquivarla y ahora va directo a donde Summers, podrá anotar? _–La audiencia contuvo el aliento y estalló en vitores al ver como Oliver la paraba –_Bien! Parece que Oliver "Barrera" Summers hace gala de su apodo! Ahora Weasley con la pelota… pero… OH NO! –_Scorpius sintió su alma caer al ver como una bludger iba directo hacia el costado de Rose y esta, al no verla, era impactada y derribada de su escoba… ahora caía… y caía…

Rose volaba con la quaffle en sus manos directo hacia el poste de gol, que nunca lo vio venir, antes de darse cuenta, un golpe, una sacudida y después todo se volvió negro…

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-Pensé que moriría… -Oyó la voz de un chico en su mente o quizás será afuera?_

_-Cállate y no digas esas cosas Albus… -Respondió otra con un deje de preocupación y tristeza en la voz_

_-Mejor se callan los dos que después la van a despertar! –Dijo una tercera voz que, al parecer, venia de una chica_

Se empezó a mover inquieta mientras borrosas imágenes venían a su mente: "_Quidditch… bludger… golpe…" _para luego parpadear confusa y ver que se encontraba en la enfermería del colegio junto a Albus, Sophie y Scorpius

-Rose? Como te encuentras? –Era Sophie que la miraba con cara de preocupación desde una silla al lado de su cama

-Bien supongo… pero… ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó confusa

-El idiota de Horkis te tiro una bludger justo a tus costillas y eso te derribo de la escoba lo que provoco que te calleras desde una altura considerable –Intervino Albus con voz molesta

Rose se removió incomoda al notar un extenso vendaje que se extendía por su abdomen mientras ahogaba una mueca de dolor

-No deberías moverte mucho… te vas a hacer daño… -Scorpius le dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba la mano

-Gracias Scor… -Le agradeció suavemente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas –Y el partido como termino? –Pregunto temerosa antes la respuesta

-Lo pospusieron por la falta cometida por el equipo de Ravenclaw hasta que te mejores –Dijo Sophie con una sonrisa

-Tu hermano fue a avisarle a tus padres el accidente Rose y le dije que mejor fuera a descasar, luego Sophie le diría como te encuentras –Anuncio Albus mientras se levantaba de su puesto –Yo ya debería irme, la señora Pomfrey solo permitió que uno de nosotros se quedara esta noche y Scorpius fue el que se ofreció, así que me voy primita, que te mejores –Termino de decir mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza

-Cuídate Rosie, te veremos a ver en la mañana, tienes suerte que mañana es domingo –Se despidió Sophie mientras le daba un leve abrazo

-Adiós chicos –Se despidieron Scor y Rose cuando ya el dúo estaba saliendo de la enfermería

-Te puedes sentar aquí conmigo? –Pregunto Rose mientras se hacía dificultosamente a un lado para darle espacio al rubio

Scorpius solo la miro un momento para luego levantarse, cerrar las cortinas de la cama de Rose y cuidadosamente recostarse a su lado…

-Así? –Pregunto Scorpius mientras sentía como Rose recostaba su cabeza en su hombro provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Si… gracias por quedarte a mi lado Scor… -Dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla…

-Sabes que nunca me iré de ahí… -Le respondió tiernamente al tiempo que le empezaba a acariciar los brazos –Rose yo… -Iba a comenzar con su declaración, pero un leve resoplido por parte de Rose lo saco de concentración –Te quedaste dormida… -Dijo tiernamente mientras la acomodaba bien entre sus brazos y de ese modo él también se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

Holaaa! Un poco mas de fluff ScorxRose, me parece que este "accidente" los va a unir de una manera mas profunda, ya veran porque ;) Es mi primer intento de narracion de un partido de quidditch u.u espero que se entienda y les guste D: tambien meti un hecho que sera relevante en los proximos capitulos :P y vemos que nuestro antiguo director tambien esta haciendo de las suyas para que esta pareja quede unida xD

Gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz y como ven ya Scorpius y Rose estan cada vez mas felices! (Aunque no todo sera paz y amor :K buahaha)

Saludos! *Dejen un review xD*

Kabegami~


	6. Antiguos Rencores

_**Antiguos Rencores**_

Era una mañana templada en Hogwarts, el ambiente se sentía frío sintiéndose ya el pronto invierno, los pájaros cantaban en el bosque y un rayo de sol se colaba juguetón por un gran ventanal junto a una cama donde dormían un par de personas; todo era perfecto hasta que…

-ROSE WEALEY! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? –Gritó una voz que provocó que los que se encontraban dormidos a un kilometro a la redonda despertaran

La aludida y su compañero despertaron dando un fuerte respingo para ver frente a ellos a un pelirrojo mayor con la varita en alto mientras apuntaba a su compañero de alado

-Pa-Papá?!?! Qué haces aquí? –Respondió asustada mientras se ponía pálida

Scorpius solo miraba fijamente al papa de Rose mientras su semblante se mantenía en calma, en verdad el ya se esperaba esto algún día, quizás no tan pronto; pero a fin de cuentas se lo esperaba

-Vengo a ver a mi hija que sufrió un accidente para encontrarme con la sorpresa que el hijo de los Malfoy quiere abusar de ella! –Siguió gritando mientras veía con rencor a Scorpius

-Ay Ron, déjate de niñerías o tendré que lanzarte un _silencius _–Intervino otra voz perteneciente a Hermione Weasley que entraba por las puertas de la enfermería y le lanzaba una dura mirada a su esposo al pasar a su lado –Como te sientes Rosie querida? –Pregunto al llegar al lado de la cama de su hija –Hola Scorpius, Albus me conto que te ofreciste a cuidar a Rose en la noche, te agradezco por ello –Le agradeció mientras inclinaba brevemente su cabeza

-No hay de que Señora Weasley… -Respondió apenado mientras se sonrojaba levemente –Si me disculpan creo que debería irme… -Se empezó a levantar dispuesto a irse pero la voz de Ron lo detuvo

-Tú no vas a ningún lado abusador de hijas! –Exclamó Ron mientras hacia el intento de agarrarlo pero otra voz, proveniente de la entrada de la enfermería, detuvo su acción

-Me temo que si usted le hace algún daño al señor Malfoy lo tendré que sacar del colegio Ronald –Intervino una severa voz perteneciente a Minerva Mcgonagall que entraba junto a la enfermera

-Profesora! Que gusto verla –Hermione fue a su encuentro a saludar a su antigua profesora

-Vine porque me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos en mi despacho si no es mucha molestia, y por favor Ronald, deja en paz al señor Malfoy que el ningún mal le ha hecho a tu hija, más bien todo lo contrario; ahora si me permiten me gustaría tener una charla en mi despacho para contarles lo que sucedió y responder alguna inquietud que tengan; aparte Rose necesita descansar y con ustedes aquí gritando no lo va a conseguir –Termino de decir lanzándole una severa mirada a Ron

-De acuerdo Profesora, vamos Ron –Habló Hermione mientras agarraba a su esposo por el brazo

-Pero… Rose y el… -Dijo mientras veía como la pareja seguía en la misma posición a causa de la impresión

-He dicho VAMOS Ron… -Le contesto severamente mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la enfermería

Al salir los inesperados invitados y que la enfermería quedara nuevamente en silencio Scorpius se dispuso a irse antes de ocasionarle más problemas a Rose,

-Bueno, creo que después de este lindo saludo por parte de tu padre, creo que podría decir que ya soy parte de la familia verdad? –Dijo con sarcasmo mientras forzaba una sonrisa

-Lo lamento Scor… no pensé que fueran a venir y menos que te fuera a tratar de esa manera –Respondió apenada mientras bajaba su rostro

Scorpius se sintió algo culpable por eso y agarrando delicadamente su barbilla la obligo a mirarle

-Hey… estoy vivo no? Anda, no hay porque estar triste, lo que haya sucedido en el pasado entre nuestros padres es cosa de ellos, y nosotros no debemos estar involucrados en eso, de acuerdo? Somos amigos y ningún rencor del pasado va a dañar eso, está bien? –Le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente y se perdía en sus ojos miel

-Yo… gracias Scorpius –Le dijo suavemente mientras se sonrojaba por la cercanía del rubio

Scorpius al darse cuenta de la cercanía con la chica se separó rápidamente abrumado –Yo… es mejor que me vaya, se me hace tarde –Dijo rápidamente mientras miraba por la ventana

-Claro… nos vemos luego entonces –Dijo algo decepcionada ante la actitud del chico, pero ella no se iba a hacer esperanzas…

-Vendré luego con Albus para ver como sigues –Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se aproximaba a ella y le daba un abrazo y un suave beso en la mejilla que dejo sonrojados a ambos –Cuídate Rose, nos vemos –Dicho esto salió directo a su sala común

-Nos vemos Scorpius…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Y bien, que es lo que quería conversar con nosotros? –Dijo Ron algo molesto

Los tres se encontraban en el despacho que en antaño había pertenecido a Albus Dumbledore y ahora pertenecía a la actual directora del colegio, la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall

-Ron compórtate, Rose estará bien –Lo intento tranquilizar su esposa mientras lo agarraba del hombro

-Ella no va a estar bien si ese rubio anda rondando cerca de ella –Dijo con rencor en su voz –Me gustaría que le prohibiera a ese Malfoy acercársele a mi hija profesora –Termino de decir con una sonrisa como si esa fuera la mejor solución

Mcgonagall lo miro escandalizada mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza, su esposo nunca iba a cambiar…

-_Me temo señor Weasley, que eso no podrá ser posible –_Se escucho que decía una voz serena y tranquilizadora que provoco que los presentes dieran un respingo al no esperarse tal interrupción

-Pero profesor Dumbledore, mi hija… -Se apresuró a contradecir al cuadro cuando la voz del antiguo director lo volvió a interrumpir

-_Ya es lo bastante grande y madura como para saber con quién juntarse y quien no, y si ha estado seis años de amiga con el chico no creo que sea tan malo, no es cierto?_ –Concluyo mientras lo veía severamente a través de sus gafas de media luna

Ron solo pudo refunfuñar un poco mientras se hundía en su silla

-Bien, aclarado ese punto me gustaría hablarles del accidente de Rose… -Empezó la profesora al ver que Ron no tenia señas de continuar con su berrinche –Descubrimos que fue un golpe intencional pero descuiden que el causante de esto ya está cumpliendo con su debido castigo y sus padres fueron notificados; con respecto a sus heridas mañana mismo podrá regresar a sus clases normales como si nada hubiera pasado –Se detuvo para ver si alguno de los padres tenía algo que decir, como vio que no, prosiguió –Rose fue elegida junto al señor Malfoy… –Ron tubo que ahogar un bufido -…Como los organizadores del baile de Hallowen por lo que estarán más ocupados que de costumbre, pero no se preocupen porque eso no afectara su rendimiento académico –Concluyo mientras miraba a la pareja que tenía enfrente

-Me parece perfecto, ahora, creo que me gustaría ir a visitar a Rosie antes de irnos, verdad Ron? –Dijo Hermione mientras se paraba de su silla

-Con tal de que ese Malfoy no esté ahí… -Murmuro molesto

-Los acompaño a la enfermería entonces –Intervino la directora con voz serena

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Scorpius caminaba hacia la sala común de las serpientes con paso ligero, no tenía hambre y por lo tanto no había ido al Gran Comedor a desayunar, lo cual agradecía internamente pues la sala común estaría vacía y se ahorraría miradas indiscretas.

Luego de pronunciar la clave para entrar chocó con un chico que justo venia saliendo por donde el entraba…

-Hey! –Reclamó el chico mientras se levantaba del suelo –Ah eres tu Scorpius –Dijo con voz relajada al ver que se trataba de su amigo

-Albus? No deberías estar desayunando? –Pregunto mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarlo

-Me dijeron que mis tíos estaban en el castillo, así que iba a cerciorarme de que nuestro encantador tío Ron no te hubiera asesinado; pero por lo que veo escapaste de su ira milenaria –Observo con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a la sala y se acomodaba en un sillón frente al fuego

-Y por poco, enfureció como un loco al verme con Rose; creo que si no hubiera llegado tu tía me hubiera lanzado el primer maleficio que se le ocurriese –Menciono con nerviosismo al recordar la escena en la enfermería

-Jajaja si me lo imagino, el tiende a tener esa idea de que nadie se puede acercar a las chicas que son cercanas a él, mi mamá me ha contado muchas historias divertidas con respecto a eso

-Tu tío esta algo trastornado –Comento con diversión en la voz

-Si bueno uno se acostumbra… por cierto como te fue con Rose? Algún avance Casanova? –Preguntó con un deje de picardía en su voz

-Pase la noche más maravillosa a su lado Albus… fue como dormir con un ángel… -Expresó mientras una sonrisa de enamorado surcaba su rostro

-Está bien, pero no entres en detalles o todos nadaremos en tu baba –Menciono divertido mientras Scorpius le dedicaba una mirada asesina –Oh cielos, como extrañaba molestarte –Se empezó a reír pero paró de golpe al sentir un fuerte coscorrón cortesía del rubio –Oye!! Porque hiciste eso? –Pregunto adolorido

-Oh cielos, como extrañaba darte coscorrones –Les respondió con voz maliciosa mientras Albus se echaba a reír.

De repente un sonido proveniente de la ventana los sacó a ambos de su diversión, se trataba de _Lancelot, _la lechuza de Scorpius que lo miraba desde la ventana, rápidamente Scorpius fue a su encuentro y le abrió la ventana, lo que provocó que la lechuza volara hasta posarse finamente en el respaldar del sillón donde se encontraba Albus

-Mira Scor, creo que tienes correo –Le dijo mientras señalaba la carta que venía atada a su pata

-Debe de ser de mis padres, son los únicos que me escriben fuera de Hogwarts –Le dijo mientras comenzaba a desamarrar la carta –Buen trabajo _Lancelot_ –La felicito con cariño mientras la llevaba de nuevo a la ventana; la lechuza ululó con cariño y emprendió el vuelo seguramente a la lechucería donde posiblemente echaría una siesta, luego se sentó al lado de Albus donde rompió el sobre y empezó a leer la misiva de sus padres...

Pero algo andaba mal… a medida que leía su rostro iba perdiendo cada vez mas y mas color hasta que al final recupero parte del perdido, pero aun así en su rostro había un deje de preocupación que no auguraba nada bueno…

-Estas bien Scor? No luces muy bien que digamos… -Preguntó Albus preocupado al ver la cara de su amigo

-Léelo por ti mismo… -Fue lo único capaz de articular mientras le extendía la carta a su amigo

Albus agarró la carta rápidamente y la empezó a leer, la misma decía…

"_Querido Hijo:_

_Siento tener que ser yo la que te lo diga pero si hubiera sido tu padre créeme que no iba a ser tan comprensible como yo… Como sabrás, estas próximo a cumplir tu mayoría de edad y como heredero de los Malfoy que eres, debes de estar comprometido a mas tardar una semana antes de tu cumpleaños para así poder presentar a tu prometida el día de tu fiesta, tu padre insiste en que te cases con una sangre pura que el ya eligió, mas yo pienso que no debería ser así hijo mío, tú tienes el derecho de enamorarte así como yo me enamore de tu padre y el de mi, cumpliendo con la clausula que te voy a decir a continuación… si encuentras a alguien que haya cautivado tu corazón y esta, te devuelve el sentimiento y está dispuesta a ser la señora Malfoy, puedes contraer matrimonio con ella y evitar tener que casarte con alguien que ni conoces y así pasar el resto de tu vida al lado de alguien que no amas…_

_Así que ya te lo digo hijo, si no quieres ser parte de esta locura por favor busca a esa persona especial y házmelo saber a mi antes que a tu padr, yo te apoyo en todo lo que quieras y estaré de acuerdo con la persona que elijas casarte._

_Espero tu respuesta,_

_Te quiere,_

_Astoria Malfoy"_

Albus miraba la carta como si en esta le confirmaran la resurrección de Voldemort, aquello no debía ser posible, su amigo… su hermano… comprometido a la fuerza? Honestamente las costumbres de los magos le parecían cada vez más descabelladas; miro a su amigo buscando una explicación, mas este solo pudo agachar la cabeza tristemente mientras jugaba con sus manos; el no iba a permitir que su mejor amigo terminara con alguien que no quería, no señor, iba a ser hasta lo imposible para evitar eso

-Scorpius, es momento de que te le declares a Rose –Anunció con voz grave mientras echaba la carta al fuego

* * *

Holaaa! Ya la historia comienza a dar un nuevo rumbo, pensaron que todo seria bromas y momentos lindos? Ahora Scorpius tendrá que luchar contra su timidez y confesarle su amor a Rose en un lapso de tiempo, agregandole que también le tiene que pedir que se case con el, Lo podrá lograr? Quien sabe :K

Muchas pero muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! Me hace tan feliz saber que les agrada lo que escribo :)

Sin mas, nos vemos en otra actualizacion!

Dejen un revieeew! Hacen que Scorpius deje un poco tu timidez :K

Kabegami~


	7. El Plan

_**El Plan**_

Albus caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo con dirección a la oficina de la directora, lo habían llamado para decirle que su padre estaba de visita en el Colegio atendiendo unos asuntos y deseaba verlo; el no era tan apegado a Harry como lo eran Teddy o James ni con Ginny como lo era Lily… le gustaba tener su independencia y su propia manera de pensar y llevar las cosas, pensaba que era ese espíritu que lo había mandado a la casa de las serpientes donde nunca se arrepentiría de estar, porque estando ahí había conocido a su casi hermano Scorpius y a los demás miembros de la casa de Salazar.

Pronunció la contraseña _"Hilarante" _y se subió en la escalera de mármol que conducía hacia el despacho de la directora, al llegar a la gran puerta de roble toco dos veces antes de que una voz lo incitara a entrar.

-Albus, hijo! Como te ha ido? –Lo recibió su padre al verlo entrar

-Bien papa, y a ti? Como está mamá y James? –Le respondió mientras recibía un afectuoso abrazo por parte de Harry

-Oh bastante bien hijo, te envía su cariño; James está trabajando duro en su curso de auror, también te envía saludos –Le dijo mientras lo soltaba y se sentaba en una de las sillas del despacho, al parecer, Mcgonagall no se encontraba

-Y a que se debe tu visita papá? Y porqué Lily no está aquí? –Pregunto mientras miraba la estancia en busca de su hermana

-Ya la fui a saludar, pero me apetecía intercambiar algunas palabras contigo hijo, se puede? –Le dijo mientras señalaba la silla junto a él, en una muda petición de que se siente

-Tú dirás…

-E estado al tanto de tu amistad y la de Rose con el hijo de los Malfoy… y como sabrás, yo no tengo ningún prejuicio contra Draco, a decir verdad nos llevamos bien solemos reunirnos a veces a charlas un poco sobre nuestras vidas… el problema aquí es el tío Ron…

-Te contó ya el escándalo que hizo hace un par de días cuando encontró a Scorpius cuidando de Rosie? –Pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja

-De hecho me lo contó Hermione… pero el punto es que, me gustaría que me contaras todos los pormenores sobre esa amistad Albus, para prevenir cualquier tipo de guerra mundial entre Ron con los Malfoy –Le dijo mientras su rostro se tornaba serio

-No estarás diciendo que toda la familia se opone a que Rose y el sean amigos verdad? –Le pregunto con altivez

-Para nada, el rencor solo está entre Ron y Draco, me tome la molestia de hablar con el resto de la familia y ya no le toman importancia a cosas del pasado –Lo tranquilizo mientras su semblante se suavizaba –Ahora lo que te pregunte hijo…

-Lo lamento papá, pero no puedo decir nada, eso no es asunto mío y si se tiene que saber tendrá que ser por parte de ellos que se conozca, no de mi –Le contesto serio

-Es tu última palabra?

-Me temo que si papá…

-A veces me resulta increíble el enorme parecido que sacaste de los antiguos dueños de tus nombres –Le dijo mientras volteaba a ver al cuadro a sus espaldas y este le regalaba una sonrisa divertida –Eres tan parecido pero a la vez tan diferente de Snape y Dumbledor…-Le dijo mientras miraba a su hijo con orgullo

-_Tu hijo está destinado a cosas grandes Harry… al igual que sus amigos –_La voz de Albus Dumbledore sonó atronadora en el despacho como de antaño lo hizo y Harry se sintió regresar a esos días donde recibía clases particulares del anciano profesor…

Albus le dedico una sonrisa cómplice al retrato de su tocayo que le guiño el ojo en complicidad mientras Harry quedaba despistado ante tal acción

-Supongo que no podré saber que se traen entre manos no es cierto? –Pregunto medio divertido al ver la complicidad de su hijo con el director

-Me temo que no Papá/Harry –Dijeron los dos a la vez en coro

-Entonces supongo que es momento de irme, quede de llegar a la oficina a las 3 y ya van a ser las 4 jaja menos mal que soy el director –Dijo mientras reía un poco –Cuídate Albus y también cuida a tu hermana, les estaremos escribiendo, adiós profesor –Se despidió de su hijo y del retrato mientras se echaba su capa al hombro y salía por la puerta de roble

-Adiós papá –Se despidió Albus mientras lo veía salir

Se disponía el también a irse cuando una voz detrás de él lo detuvo…

-_Vendrán decisiones difíciles que tendrás que tomar Albus, tendrás que escoger entre lo que es bueno para ti o para los demás, pero si aciertas podrás acabar con una lucha entre clanes que viene desde tiempos inmemoriales –_La voz de su tocayo sonó fuerte y a la vez serena y sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en fuego en su mente

-No se preocupe profesor… yo sé lo que hago… -Le contesto mientras salía por la puerta

El retrato sonrió con melancolía… era increíble como ese niño parecía tener el espíritu de Severus y de él, viviendo dentro del hijo del Harry.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Scorpius se encontraba saliendo de su clase de transformaciones cuando Albus apareció frente a él,

-Albus! Hasta que apareces, te perdiste toda la clase de Mcgonagall, donde estabas?

-Papá estaba de visita en el colegio y deseaba hablar conmigo –Le dijo mientras un par de alumnos que pasaban cerca empezaron a cuchichear rápido al saber que el famoso Harry Potter había estado en el colegio –Mejor vámonos a otra parte… no me gusta que la gente se emocione por mi papá –Le dijo mientras miraba molesto a su alrededor.

Al llegar a su lugar predilecto de los terrenos del colegio, Albus se dispuso a preguntarle sobre la duda que venía rondando su cabeza desde que habló con su padre

-Scor, estás dispuesto a enfrentar a tu padre y al de Rose en tal caso de que ustedes lleguen a tener algo?

-Sabes Albus ya eso me lo había planteado, y créeme que lo aria sin dudarlo dos veces, ya sé que tengo el apoyo de mamá y ella puede ser muy persuasiva con mi padre cuando se lo propone; en cuanto al papá de Rose, aré lo imposible para que vea que yo puedo ser esa persona especial para su hija –Le dijo mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro

-Justo lo que me esperaba de ti amigo –Lo felicitó mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda –Ahora el siguiente punto, tienes algún plan ya para declarártele/pedirle matrimonio?

-Pues pensaba invitarla a la próxima salida de Hogsmeade…

-Qué? Solo eso? Scor! Se trata de la mujer de tus sueños!! Y por lo tanto exige que sea algo planeado minuciosamente y detalladamente! –Le dijo escandalizado mientras lo zarandeaba por los hombros

-Entonces que propones? Una velada romántica a la luz de la luna en el lago del colegio? Porque honestamente…

-Precisamente eso!!! Cielos Scor, a ti te suelen ocurrir unas ideas grandiosas cuando estás conmigo… debe ser que se te pega algo de mi ingenio –Le contestó pensativamente mientras se rascaba la barbilla

-Si fuera así no sería tu amigo porque temería por mi salud mental Albus…

-A que te refieres?

-A nada; entonces como pretendes que lleve a cabo tu plan?

-No recuerdas las cosas que te mostré la vez pasada? La capa y el mapa? Ellos te ayudaran a ir al lago con Rose sin que nadie se entere, ya lo demás corre por tu cuenta hermano –Le dijo su plan con una sonrisa

-Y si algo sale mal?

-Lo peor que podría pasar es que los expulsen del colegio o los asesinen los centauros… pero créeme que eso no pasara –Agregó rápido al ver como Scorpius palidecía

-Hola chicos! –Saludo Rose llegando a donde se encontraban los amigos- Te sucede algo Scorpius? –Pregunto mientras veía como Scor se había hallaba pálido y con un tic en el ojo

-Tranquila Rosie, tuvo un trauma de niño con uno de los pavos albinos de su casa y se pone así cada vez que le mencionas la palabra "pavos" –Dijo mientras reía y Scorpius se reponía y lo miraba con ganas de matarlo en ese instante

-Oh no sabía! Como lo siento Scor –Se compadeció mientras lo miraba con ojos apenados

-Si me dieran un galeón por cada tontería que dice tu primo Rose, ya tendría suficiente para duplicar la fortuna de los Malfoy –Le contesto mientras le pegaba un zape a su amigo

-Ahh… ustedes dos no tienen remedio –Negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba a un lado de Scorpius –Albus, escuche que tío Harry estuvo aquí, es cierto? –Le pregunto al chico

-Sí, vino a hacer no se qué cosa y a hablar conmigo, pero ya se fue –Le contesto mirando con reproche a Scorpius por el zape que le dio

-Y que quería hablar contigo que no podía ser por lechuza? –Pregunto curiosa

-Nada importante, cosas de él –Respondió quitándole importancia al asunto –Por cierto, como sigues Rose? –Le pregunto mientras su mirada se preocupaba un poco

-Oh bastante bien, las pociones de la señora Pomfrey me hacen bien, aunque dice que tengo que quedarme con el vendaje al menos un par de días más… -Dijo con pesar

-Cuando vea a ese maldito de Horkis… lo agarrare y le daré…

-Le daremos Albus –Interrumpió Scorpius con voz tétrica dejando atónitos a Rose y Albus –Que? –Pregunto mientras veía las caras de sus amigos

-Es que no sueles tener ese espíritu de venganza tan marcado como ahorita –Le dijo Albus temeroso de esa nueva faceta del rubio

-Si… asusta –Dijo Rosie medio en broma

Scorpius solo se sonrojo a más no poder mientras volteaba su vista hacia el lago

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Mientras en una lujosa mansión a miles de kilómetros de donde se encontraba el trío…

-Draco! Draco querido dónde estás? –Llamaba una mujer de mediana edad mientras recorría los pasillos de la lujosa mansión Malfoy

-Me llamabas Astoria querida? –Respondió una voz profunda y serena a sus espaldas lo que provocó un respingo en la mujer

-Draco! No me asustes así… sabes que me hace mal… -Le reprochó mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Lo siento, no era mi intención –Le dijo mientras le abrazaba el abultado vientre… si, Astoria Malfoy estaba esperando un segundo hijo para orgullo de su esposo

-Cuando se lo diremos a Scorpius? –Le pregunto al ver como su esposo le acariciaba el vientre

-Pensaba decírselo en navidad cuando viniera, pero si no quiere venir tendrá que ser después, no quiero decírselo de frente; por cierto, para que me buscabas? –Le pregunto

-Ah sí! Quería decirte que como voy a pasar tanto tiempo en casa me gustaría comenzar con los preparativos de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Scorpius –Le dijo con una sonrisa

-Todavía falta mucho tiempo Astoria, pero si gustas puedes hacerlo, con tal de que no te esfuerces –Le dijo con severidad –Y asegúrate de mandarle invitación a todas las familias de sangre limpia y también una a los Potter… -Le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

-Entonces le mando una a los Weasley también no? –Le pregunto medio en broma medio en serio a su esposo –Estas consiente de la amistad de Scorpius con la hija de ellos cierto?

-Aunque no me lleve bien con ese Weasley puedes hacerlo si así te place, después de todo es la fiesta de Scorpius, no mía –Le aseguró con voz indiferente

-Entonces perfecto mi amor! Empezare desde ya con los preparativos –Respondió emocionada mientras corría hacia su oficina

-No corras Astoria!

* * *

Holaa! Bueno como verán tenemos un "complice" más, el mismo tio Harry! Y la Señora Malfoy esta esperando otro hijo! Me parecio justo darle un hermano/a a Scorpius para romper con la tradición... A partir de ahora me demorare mas actualizando porque vienen los capitulos donde la trama se vuelve mas intensa y quiero dejarlos con el suspenso ;)

Alguien sabe cuando es el cumpleaños de Scorpius? Si no, pueden dar ideas, pero que no sea despues de febrero porque dañaria mi linea de tiempo xD

Gracias por los reviews! Y dejen mas reviews! xD ven como Scorpius y Rose son mas felices? :D xD

Nos vemos en otra actualizacion :)

Kabegami~


	8. Celos

_**Celos**_

Era la mañana del viernes y los ánimos estaban bastante alegres en Hogwarts con el anuncio de la primera visita a Hogsmeade del año, los estudiantes de tercero hacia arriba estaban contentos de tener un panorama distinto al visto cada día, y de poder pasar un tiempo de ocio junto a sus compañeros de clase. Y aunque algunos lo veía del modo amistoso, habían otros que tomaban estas excursiones para formalizar relaciones o simplemente para pasar el rato con la persona del momento, pensamiento que enfurecía a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, aunque todos pensaran que estas excursiones le importaban tanto como los partidos de gobstones de los niños de primero; pero lo cierto era, que odiaba esas excursiones; o al menos las había empezado a odiar desde que la población estudiantil se percató de lo bien parecida que se había puesto Rose con el paso del tiempo.

Justo eso le pasaba por la cabeza en este momento cuando veía furioso como el sexto alumno del día (y eso que aun no llegaban al almuerzo), se le acercaba a Rose para pedirle una cita para el día de mañana, ante la mirada divertida de Albus y la asesina de él.

-Si no te apresuras, la acaparara algún idiota como ese tal Alann –Le dijo medio en broma, medio serio su amigo

-Y si tu no cierras la boca le diré a Sophie que le diga que si a Chris–Sonrió victorioso al ver como Albus palidecía ante ese comentario

-Chicos nos vamos ya? Me siento incomoda con todo esto…-Los interrumpió Rose que venía apenada tras decirle que no al chico

-Claro que si Rose, vamos a la sala de los menesteres? Aún tenemos un par de horas libres antes del almuerzo –Dijo rápidamente Scorpius, con tal de sacar a su amada de ese nido de arpías que solo se la comían con la mirada

-Claro! Vamos Albus? –Le pregunto al chico que aun seguía pensando en quien sabe que, con la mirada perdida y la boca ligeramente abierta –Te pasa algo primo? –Pregunto preocupada al ver que no reaccionaba

-Yo sé cómo hacer para que entre en razón… -Dijo maliciosamente Scorpius mientras se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba algo que cambio la cara de Albus del blanco cera al rojo tomate a una velocidad sorprendente –Listo, creo que con eso servirá –Sonrió satisfecho al ver como el chico lo miraba con reproche y sacudía la cabeza para bajar el intenso color de su rostro

-Eres un idiota Scorpius…

-Que le dijiste Scor? –Pregunto asombrada Rose

-Nada, cosas de hombres –Le respondió al ver como Albus le hacía señas para que callara

Ya en el pasillo donde se aparecía la misteriosa sala, Albus procedió a formular su petición "_Un lugar donde pasar el rato hasta el almuerzo" _y al pasar tres veces una puerta lista apareció en la pared

-Bien, entramos? –Preguntó Scorpius al los demás

La sala de los menesteres era su secreto cuando en cuarto año, Harry les había contado sobre el importante papel que había jugando la sala el día de la batalla de Hogwarts y de cómo esta se suponía destruida por el fuego maligno, lo que no sabía era que su hijo y su mejor amigo irían a comprobar por sus propios ojos la veracidad de la misma, dándose cuenta que la sala aún funcionaba perfectamente aunque eso si no se habían tomado la molestia de decírselo a Harry.

-Vaya, cada vez esta sala me sorprende mas –Dijo una asombrada Rose al ver una sala no muy grande con una mesa y tres sillas, una chimenea con un fuego crepitante, una estantería con libros y un cómodo sillón enfrente del fuego, todo decorado con una combinación de rojo carmesí y verde esmeralda.

-Bah, ya deberías estas acostumbrada Rose… -Dijo perezosamente Albus mientras se tiraba al sillón a descansar un rato –Ahhh estoy muerto

-Deja de ser tan vago Albus, no sé cómo puedes ir tan bien el colegio si eres así… -Le dijo Scorpius con un todo de voz desaprobatorio

-Ah cállate Scor… me desconcentras de mi descanso –Contesto mientras pegaba un enorme bostezo

Scorpius solo pudo rodar los ojos mientras veía como Rose agarraba un libro de la estantería y se sentaba en una de las mullidas sillas dispuestas alrededor de la mesa –Que lees? –Le pregunto interesado mientras arrastraba otra silla y la ponía a su lado

-Oh algo sobre DCAO, quería profundizar sobre la última clase que dimos sobre vampiros –Le dijo distraídamente mientras ojeaba el índice del libro

-Ohh que interesante, veré si hay algo bueno en las estanterías –Le dijo mientras agarraba un libro al azar y lo abría para ojearlo –Oh nada interesante, te molesta si te veo leer?... –Un sonoro ronquido proveniente del sillón los distrajo a ambos –Parece que Albus no está disponible por el momento –Termino con una risa mientras Rose asentía sonrojada ante la petición del rubio

Rose aparentaba una lectura sumamente concentrada sobre cómo combatir vampiros sin matarlos aunque la verdad fuera que su concentración estaba totalmente puesta sobre el chico que hace poco se había dormido en su hombro, aun no sabía como de repente su tranquila lectura había sido interrumpida por un suave peso en su hombro perteneciente al joven Malfoy que había decidido unírsele a Albus en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños; no podía creer lo perfecto que se veía así… una expresión de total paz, su cabello rubio le caía con gracilidad por el rostro enmarcando sus varoniles facciones y la boca entreabierta dando paso a una respiración lenta y acompasada… al ver a donde había parado la atención de sus ojos, enrojeció al instante mientras sacudía la cabeza y trataba en vano de volver su atención al dichoso libro.

Fugazmente se acordó de la rivalidad ancestral de sus familias y sin poder evitarlo una punzada dolorosa se sintió en su corazón mientras una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla…

Pero nunca llegó a caer por su barbilla…

Una pálida mano se posó con ternura en mi mejilla mientras limpiaba la traviesa lágrima y una suave y profunda voz le preguntó –Porque lloras Rose?

-Ah… Scorpius…. Lo lamento, no era mi intención despertarte –Le dijo mientras movía su cabeza en dirección opuesta a los ojos grises del chico

-No fue eso lo que te pregunte… -Le insistió tomándola de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo; lo que provoco que, involuntariamente se dieran un leve roce entre sus labios…

Scorpius abrió sus ojos al máximo al sentir el suave roce de los labios de Rose, mientras que la pelirroja no cabía en su asombro y en un acto inesperado lo empujaba separando el contacto

El rubio se quedo estático mientras oía la respiración agitada de la chica, como buscando las palabras adecuadas que decir a continuación

-Ah… Scorpius yo… lo lamento mucho… eso no debió pasar… yo… ya me tengo que ir, lo lamento Scor… –Dijo sumamente nerviosa mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-Pero Rose… -Pero fue en vano, la puerta se cerró con un portazo provocando que Albus despertara –Que fue eso? Donde esta Rose? –Pregunto aún medio adormilado mientras veía en la misma dirección que su amigo

-Nada Albus… pero siento que ella no siente lo mismo que yo por ella… -Dijo tristemente mientras bajaba la vista y sus ojos se nublaban…

Albus solo pudo mirar sin comprender a su amigo

OOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose corría por los pasillos mientras evitaba por todos los medios contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, en su mente solo se repetía una y otra vez las mismas frases…

"_Ustedes son solo amigos…"_

Pero lo de hace un rato…

"_El solo te ve como a una hermana pequeña…"_

Entonces porque me miraba con tanta ternura y sentí tantas cosas con ese simple roce?

"_Aunque así fuera, tu eres una Weasley y el es un Malfoy…"_

Aquello fue lo máximo que su corazón pudo soportar… ahogando un sollozo se recargó a una pared mientras respiraba hondo y se limpiaba de la cara algunas traviesas lagrimas que ni cuenta se había dado que había derramado, hasta que una voz la saco de sus cavilaciones

-Rose? Que haces aquí? Te pasó algo? –Dijo la voz de un chico a quien ella no supo identificar

-Yo… -Levanto su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Oliver Summers, el guardián del equipo de quidditch de su casa; un muchacho alto, fornido, cabellos miel y ojos celestes que en ese momento la miraban con una preocupación infinita –No es nada Oliver, solo me sentí mal por un momento –Dijo tratando de convencerse mas a ella misma que al chico frente a ella

-No tienes buen aspecto Rose, te parece si se acompaño a la enfermería? No podemos perder a una de nuestras mejores cazadoras –Le dijo amigablemente mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-No… no te preocupes Oliver, estoy bien –Le insistió mientras se levantaba del suelo

-Entonces déjame acompañarte a la sala común –Al ver que ella abría la boca para replicar se apresuró a terminar –Igual iba para allá y si te pasa algo después de estar conmigo no me perdonaría saber que pude hacer algo –Le dijo seriamente mientras Rose solo pudo suspirar con resignación y tomar la mano que él le ofrecía

-Rose? –Habló una tercera voz perteneciente a otro chico, el cual, esta vez Rose pudo identificar como su primo Albus

-Albus… -Se giró nerviosa rogando en vano que el rubio no estuviera con el

-Porqué te fuiste así de repente? Y que haces aquí con él? –Dijo un tanto molesto al ver la compañía de su hermana

-Oye Potter, que tu prima se encontraba mal y la voy a acompañar a la sala común, por si no recuerdas ambos somos gryffindors, no como tú que eres un slytherin –Oliver le contesto con resentimiento mientras jalaba a Rose por la mano

-Ella puede ir sola, además no se encuentra mal, hace un rato estuvo con nosotros y andaba de las mil maravillas, a que si Rose? –Le preguntó Albus mientras miraba a su prima que se hallaba ensimismada evadiendo la mirada de sus amigos

Desde que todo había comenzado Scorpius se había mantenido callado, uno para no cometer una locura dejando en evidencia sus sentimientos y dos para no acabar con ese imbécil que osaba agarrar a SU Rose por la mano de esa forma tan… amorosa… le provocaba nauseas mirar esa escena así que había preferido mantenerse al margen y tomar su postura de indiferencia marca Malfoy.

Rose mientras tanto había estado nerviosa ante la presencia del rubio y su primo no ayudaba mucho poniéndose en los planes de hermano celoso que a veces le daban, simplemente quería que el castillo se la tragase

-Rose? –un leve zarandeo por parte de su primo la trajo de vuelta al mundo para volver a la realidad donde se encontraban; ella, Albus, Oliver y Scorpius en un pasillo, en la situación más incomoda que jamás pensó vivir

-Eh?... La verdad es que si me siento un poco mal Albus… no te preocupes, Oliver me llevará a la sala común y allá descansare… -Le dijo pausadamente mientras miraba de reojo al joven Malfoy que se había puesto tenso al saber que Rose aceptaba irse con ese chico

-La oíste Potter? Ahora sí, vámonos Rose –Concluyo la posible pelea tomando a Rose de la mano y saliendo del campo de visión de los chicos

-Arrgg ese maldito Summers… me las va a pagar, que piensas tu Scor? –dijo un molesto Albus al encontrarse solo en el pasillo de nuevo con su amigo

-No quiero hablar de eso Albus… -Le dijo tristemente mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse a su sala común

-No pensarás que… Scor! –Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a alcanzarlo

-Que pasa…

-Ni pienses en tirar la toalla!! Que ese idiota de Summers la alla acompañado a la sala común no significa nada! –Le dijo positivamente

-Es que tu no entiendes, no sabes realmente lo que paso… -Le dijo al borde de un colapso

-Si me explicaras podría entender…

Scorpius se paró de pronto provocando una mirada de incredulidad por parte de Albus –Te escucho amigo… -Lo incito el muchacho

-Verás, lo que pasó en la sala de los menesteres fue…

OOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

-Bien ya llegamos, gracias por traerme Olvier, ahora iré a mi cuarto a descansar un poco antes de mi siguiente clase –Le sonrió agradecida a su amigo mientras se disponía a entrar pero una mano se lo impidió

-Oye Rose… me estaba preguntando… Ya que ninguno de los dos tiene pareja para ir a Hogsmeade… que te parece si vamos juntos? –Le pregunto seductoramente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

-Yo… _"Esta puede ser tu oportunidad para tratar de olvidarte de Scorpius"_ –Resonó una voz en su interior

-Tu…?

-Claro que si iré contigo Oliver

* * *

Ohhh! Va a arder troya aqui! Nuestra pequeña Rosie esta actuando muy mal respecto a sus sentimientos por nuestro amado Scorpius, podrá acaso darse cuenta del profundo amor que le tiene el joven Malfoy? Las cosas se complican con forme pasan los capitulos y recien esta comenzando!

El capitulo anterior no obtuvo muchos reviews... espero que este si consiga lo esperado por mi, ya saben si quieren hacer a una autora feliz, deja un review!

Muchas gracias a quienes siguen mi historia, se los agradezco de todo corazón! Yo escribo por ustedes y el amor a la literatura

Ando en busca de un beta reader, si alguien me recomienda alguno o es uno y le interesaría betear el fic se lo agradecería inmensamente!

Nos vemos en otra actualización

Kabegami~


	9. La Falla del Plan

**La Falla del Plan**

Estaba avanzada la noche cuando en la sala común de Slyherin se encontraban dos estudiantes trasnochados, uno deprimido y el otro tratando mínimamente de animarlo, aunque resultara imposible

—Anda ya, Scorpius… Ella no quiere nada con él, duerme tranquilo —dijo Albus por enésima vez en la noche —Confía en mi… ella te quiere a ti, solo se encuentra confundida por lo que pasó entre ustedes y la reacción que podría tener la familia…

—No lo sé, Albus… Me preocupa tanto que mis sentimientos cambien nuestra amistad o que alguien más venga y me la arrebate de las manos… —le respondió desesperado mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos

Albus le dedicó una mirada de compasión. No podía creer que su mejor amigo, el muro Malfoy, _Cubo de Hielo_ Scor (y quien sabe cuántos apodos más se había ganado), se había reducido a esto que tenía enfrente. De verdad que su amigo estaba enamorado y le frustraba no poder hacer casi nada para poder ayudarlo…

Suspiró sonoramente mientras fijaba su vista en el crepitante fuego de la chimenea y se preguntaba de que manera podía ayudar a su casi hermano.

De repente, una idea le vino a la mente tan de golpe, que pensó que de habérselo propuesto nunca se le hubiera ocurrido.

¡Era perfecto!

—Scorpius, ¡ya lo tengo! —gritó mientras se levantaba de un salto, provocando un sobresalto en el rubio

Scorpius lo miró sin comprender, dejando en evidencia unas notables ojeras producto de no haber pegado el ojo los últimos días.

—¡Mañana irás con alguien a Hogsmeade! Así nos daremos cuenta si Rose se pone celosa, tú te das cuenta que ella de verdad te quiere, se declaran, viven felices para siempre ¡y yo puedo volver a dormir! —dijo muy rápido, mientras daba vueltas alrededor con expresión de desquiciado.

—Ehh… No me parece buena idea, Albus… Sabes que yo no soy así… No soportaría hacerle daño… —respondió abatido, mientras se miraba los pies

—¡¡Que estás diciendo!! ¡Si es perfecto! Además no tiene porqué ser una _cita_ con todas las letras, simplemente alguien que te acompañe… No sé, a las Tres Escobas, sólo para que te vea y le entre el gusanito de los celos, ¿no te parece grandioso? —espetó Albus, frustrado, mientras lo zarandeaba por los hombros.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero aún así… Es casi de madrugada, Albus, ¿quién va a aceptar ir conmigo a Hogsmeade si se lo pido el mismo día? —pregunto el rubio, viendo la evidente falla del plan

Albus se pegó en la frente pidiéndole infinita paciencia a Merlín.

—Se nota que mi prima te tiene tan hipnotizado que no te has dado cuenta que la mitad de las chicas de esta escuela te miran como si fueras un espécimen en extinción, ¡puedes pedírselo a quien quieras! —exclamó, ya comenzando a exasperarse.

—Sigo diciendo que…

—¡Ya basta! Tu solo preocúpate por lucir bien mañana yo me encargo del resto, ¿si? Buenas noches, Scorpius —deseó mientras se dirigía a la entrada del dormitorio de los chicos.

—Buenas noches Albus…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente, Scorpius había subido solo a desayunar, por alguna extraña razón Albus no se encontraba en su cama cuando despertó y eso le pareció raro, dado que todos los días él tenía que hacer de despertador del chico.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar a la entrada del Gran Comedor, donde pudo ver a Albus acompañado de una muchacha que no supo distinguir bien quien podría ser.

—¡Hasta que apareces, Scor! Tu cita de hoy ya se estaba empezando a impacientar —saludó mientras le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad

—¿Mi qué? —preguntó Scorpius incrédulo, viendo a la chica frente a él.

A decir verdad no era fea, pero tampoco se podía comparar a la belleza de su Rose: era alta y esbelta, de largos cabellos negros, piel blanca y ojos de un extraño color morado. Supuso que sería una de esas chicas sin cerebro que solían babear por los tipos de moda del colegio

—Mira, ella es Estella Flint, va a un curso menos que nosotros y accedió a ser tu pareja por el dia de hoy, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó Albus con una gran sonrisa mientras le presentaba a la chica.

—Hola Scorpius, mucho gusto, yo soy Estella —se presentó ella con voz falsamente dulce mientras le tendía una delgada mano.

—Es un placer… —contestó fríamente el aludido mientras le daba un breve apretón de manos, dejando a Estella con gesto incrédulo. Posiblemente ella se esperaba una muestra de caballerosidad proveniente del heredero Malfoy.

—Bueno… ¿vamos a desayunar? —preguntó rápidamente Albus al notar el ambiente de tensión ocasionado con la presencia de la chica.

Scorpius solo pasó a su lado sin decir nada, dejando solos a los otros dos.

—¿Dije algo mal? —preguntó Estella.

—Para nada, suele ser así de huraño con gente que no conoce mucho —lo excusó Albus mientras miraba desaprobatoriamente por donde se había ido el rubio.

—Pues ya veremos si se puede resistir a mis encantos —dijo Estella con voz de serpiente mientras se dirigí al Gran Comedor, dejando a Albus consternado.

—Creo que no era tan buena idea después de todo. ¡Rayos! Debo dejar de pensar con sueño, no es bueno para mi salud —y así, resignado, se dirigió el también a comer.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya en el Gran Comedor, Scorpius comía tranquilamente mientras a su lado, Albus miraba un tanto nervioso a la chica que se había obstinado en sentarse al otro lado del rubio.

—Albus, ¿puedes decirle a tu amiga que velar la comida es de mala educación? Me perturba que me vean comer de esa manera —le espetó Scorpius a su amigo.

—¡Ay, no hará falta Albus! —comenzó Estella con voz falsamente dulzona —De repente no tenga ganas de comer _esta _comida…

—¿A que te refieres exactamente con eso? —preguntó ácidamente Scorpius, moviendo levemente la cabeza para mirarla.

Grave error.

Estella aprovechó el descuido del chico para plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios que por segundos dejó en total shock al rubio, segundos que bastaron para que todo el Gran Comedor los viera, en especial cierta chica pelirroja que justo entraba por las puertas.

Rose sintió su mundo desfallecer al ver como esa chica de Slytherin besaba tan fogosamente a su amigo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que limpió rápidamente al ver como su primo la miraba de hito en hito y como las lágrimas seguían saliendo, no le quedó más que salir corriendo del Gran Comedor

—¡¿¡¿PERO QUE HACES?!?! —espetó fuertemente Scorpius mientras la agarraba por los hombros y la separaba de sus labios luego de haber recuperado la conciencia.

—Solo mi trabajo, Scorpie… —dijo maliciosamente Estella mientras se levantaba y se iba a sentar con sus amigas.

—Albus… —comenzó a decir amenazadoramente mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo, que estaba pálido y con la mirada aún puesta en las puertas del comedor.

—Scorpius, antes de que lances una maldición que con toda razón me merezco, por favor escúchame —la voz de Albus sonó tan suplicante que Scorpius calló al instante invitándolo a proseguir —Rose vio cuando Estella te dio ese beso —aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría a Scorpius, que sintió su alma caer a sus pies —Y eso no es todo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo. Nunca la había visto así, Scorpius… —terminó de decir Albus con voz totalmente nerviosa.

La mente de Scorpius se quedó en blanco mientras sentía una fuerte estocada en su corazón. La había herido.

—¿Qué estas esperando, Scor? ¡¡Anda, búscala y aclarare las cosas!! —recomendó Albus, mientras lo miraba suplicante.

—Yo… eso haré —dijo decidido mientras se levantaba y salía apresurado del Gran Comedor.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De todos los lugares de Hogwarts donde podría estar Rose, el que le pareció más obvio fue su lugar preferido junto al lago y justamente había acertado, ahí se encontraba ella. A la sombra del gran árbol con la cabeza entre las piernas y su cabello cayendo a ambos costados

Se acercó lentamente a ella mientras escuchaba sus sollozos que le rompían el corazón, pero armándose de valor se dispuso a tocarla suavemente del hombro.

—Rose… Rose, ¿estás bien?

Ok, Scorpius, pregunta estúpida, era obvio que no estaba bien.

Rose dio un respingo y levantó su rostro hinchado de tanto llorar para saber quien la había interrumpido en su dolor para ver, irónicamente, al causante de éste.

—Scorpius… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu novia sangre limpia? —le espetó ácidamente, mientras otra estocada golpeaba el corazón del rubio.

—No, yo… Albus me dijo que estabas mal y quise venir a ver como estabas. Hay cosas más importantes como una tonta que lo único que quiere es colgarse de mi cuello —aseguró suavemente, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos

Rose lo miró sin comprender, pero reaccionó al sentir su mano contra su mejilla que rápidamente quitó bruscamente. Su contacto le quemaba.

Scorpius se sintió fatal. Si antes no había podido tener una oportunidad de tener algo con ella, ahora después de esto se las veía bien verdes.

—¡Rose! ¡Rose! —llamó otra voz que los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos.

Ambos alzaron la cabeza para ver a Oliver Summers acercárseles con cara de preocupación

—Oliver… —dijo Rose mientras Scorpius le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

—Rose, que bien que te encuentro, saliste tan rápido del Gran Comedor que me preocupé y salí a buscarte… ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Esta serpiente te hizo algo? —preguntó mientras veía a Scorpius amenazadoramente.

—Escúchame bien, Summers… —comenzó Scorpius, mientras se levantaba y hacia amago de sacar su varita

—¿Qué? Aquí sólo estamos tú y yo, Malfoy, no veo que esté ninguno de tus amiguitos para salvarte —contraatacó Oliver, también sacando su varita al ver el amago de Scorpius.

—No necesito de nadie para deshacerme de escoria como tú —replicó fríamente al chico

—¡Ya basta! —espetó Rose mientras se levantaba y se ponía en medio de los dos —Scorpius, puedes ir a seguir besuqueándote con tu amiga, no me interesa en lo más mínimo y te puedes ir ahorrando esas ínfulas de mejor amigo que no te quedan —le dijo rencorosamente mientras lo miraba llena de dolor.

Scorpius la miró, fuertemente dolido, mientras sentía como su corazón se termina de partir.

—No te preocupes, _Weasley, _no me volveré a entrometer más en tu vida —le aseguró, mientras las pupilas de Rose se dilataban al escuchar tal cosa proveniente de su amigo.

—Scorpius… —le dijo Rose mientras se arrepentía de lo que acababa de decir.

—Weasley… Summer —se despidió Scorpius y con toda la elegancia digna de su apellido, se dispuso a irse de donde estaban los dos chicos.

Rose lo vio alejarse mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. A su lado, Oliver sonreía con autosuficiencia

—Me alegro que al fin hayas comprendido que la amistad entre un sucio Slytherin y un noble Gryffindor no puede ser, Rose… Los Slytherins siempre serán unos arrastrados como el animal que identifica su casa —dijo comprensivamente mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Rose lo miró con repulsión mientras bruscamente se soltaba de su agarre.

—¡Mi primo es de esa casa y no por eso es así! Y Scorpius… ¡Él es mi mejor amigo! No tienes derecho a hablar de ellos como si… como si… tú fueras mejor que ellos —le soltó acusadoramente mientras lo miraba con odio.

—Es que lo soy, Rosie querida… Yo pertenezco a la casa de los nobles y valientes de Gryffindor al igual que tú, mientras que ellos pertenecen a la de los cobardes y traicioneros de Slytherin, una casa de magos tenebrosos, Rose, y viendo de que familia viene ese chico Scorpius… No me sorprendería en lo más mínimo un comportamiento de ese tipo —dijo con rencor —Es hora de que sepas a qué lugar perteneces, Rose Weasley. Y no se te olvide nuestra cita de la tarde —espetó mientras se iba, dejándola sola.

Rose se quedó estupefacta al oír las palabras de su amigo. Es decir, ella sabía que el padre y abuelo de Scorpius habían sido seguidores de Voldemort en la guerra pasada, pero su tío Harry le había asegurado que ya ni Draco ni Lucius eran así; es más, ahora Draco trabajaba con él en la oficina de aurores luchando contra magos oscuros, por ende Scorpius nunca podría ser así. Ella estaba segura de eso; aparte, su primo estaba con él y ninguno de los dos habían dado muestras de agrado por las artes oscuras. Sacudió su cabeza para espantar esas ideas mientras su mente maquinaba una manera de pedirle disculpas a su amigo.

Aunque lo amara con todas sus fuerzas, si él era feliz con otra persona que no fuera ella, ella sería feliz.

* * *

Holaaa!!! Siento el retraso pero los capitulos estaban siendo beteados por mi fantástica beta Tooru Hally Bell Potter, quien amablemente se a ofrecido a ser mi beta de este fic :)

Aww nuestros protagonistas tubieron una discusión... esperemos que todo se les solucione pues nuestro amigo Albus se siente el causante de toda esta tragedia

El capítulo 10 ya esta listo y beteado para ser subido en una próxima ocasión, me tomaré mi tiempo para crear suspenso y esperar reviews :K

Nos leemos en otra próxima actualizacion, dejen reviews!!

Kabegami~


	10. Hogsmeade

**Hogsmeade**

Albus esperaba impaciente a su amigo, algo le decía que las cosas no habían salido bien. Lo supo desde el momento que vio salir del comedor a Oliver Summers. Y desde ese momento miraba constantemente las puertas del Gran Comedor con desesperación hasta que lo vio y supo que sólo habían empeorado las cosas

Scorpius venía con una expresión sombría y los puños fuertemente apretados hasta sentarse a su lado en la mesa de las serpientes

—¿Y bien? —se aventuró a preguntar con temor.

—Esto es la guerra, Albus. Si ese tipo bonito de Oliver piensa que me va a separar de Rose se equivoca. Porque aunque ella no sienta nada por mí, yo la voy a conquistar —aseguró con rencor mientras miraba duramente a Albus.

—¡Pero si Rose ya siente algo por ti, amigo! —lo contradijo, contrariado.

—Lo siento, pero te equivocas.

Y le contó todo lo acontecido en los terrenos del colegio.

—Por lo que me dices, la situación se puso fea, ¡¿pero quién se cree ese Summers?! —exclamó un muy enojado Albus.

—Por cierto, lo siento por tu amiga, Albus, pero no acepto ir con ella a Hogsmeade, no quiero perder más puntos con Rose.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, amigo, y siento mucho que por culpa de mi idea hallas salido perjudicado —dijo apenado, mientras miraba su plato de avena.

—Oye, aunque hubiera tenido ganas de matarte por ser un idiota, eres mi amigo y los amigos se perdonan, ¿sí? —dijo amigablemente el rubio, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Gracias Scorp, ahora me encargaré de ayudarte sin cometer errores —afirmó Albus con una sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOooOOOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOOOOoOoOOooOoOOoooOoOoO

Rose caminaba despacio a la sala común a buscar sus cosas para la excursión. A decir verdad, no le apetecía volver al Gran Comedor donde seguramente estaría Scorpius. No soportaría verle la cara después de lo que paso. De repente, una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

—¡Señorita Weasley! —la llamaron.

—¿Ah? ¡Ah! Profesora Mcgonagall —saludó a la directora, que se dirigía a ella con paso apresurado.

—Supongo que aprovechará esta excursión para conseguir las cosas que necesita para el baile de Hallowen, ¿verdad? —preguntó con voz autoritaria.

A Rose se le cayó el alma al piso. ¿El baile de Hallowen? ¡Se le había olvidado completamente! Y para acabar su mala suerte, lo tenía que organizar con Scorpius.

—Sí, claro profesora, precisamente eso iba a hacer —asintió un tanto nerviosa temiendo que la directora descubriera que no tenía absolutamente nada programado.

—Recuerde decirle a los establecimientos a los que vaya que toda la cuenta la hagan a nombre de Hogwarts y que es para el baile de Hallowen, así le darán las mejores cosas —dijo la mujer con un deje de orgullo en la voz.

—Por supuesto, profesora. Con su permiso, iré a recoger mis cosas a la sala común.

—Nos vemos luego, señorita Weasley —se despidió la directora mientras cogía el camino contrario al de ella.

Rose no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro suspiro cuando vio desaparecer por el pasillo a la directora. ¡Justo lo que le faltaba! Ahora tenía que tragarse su orgullo y vergüenza para ir donde Malfoy a pedirle una disculpa o todo el trabajo tendría que hacerlo ella. Al menos ahora tenía una excusa para pasar más tiempo con él y decirle a Oliver que no podría acompañarlo a Hogsmeade porque tendría que hacer los preparativos del baile.

Así que con ese pensamiento positivo en su mente, se dirigió a buscar su bolso a la sala común.

OoOoOoOoOooOOOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOOOOoOoOOooOoOOoooOoOoO

Estaban Albus y Scorpius conversando mientras esperaban a ser llamados por el señor Filch para poder salir del colegio, cuando una voz los interrumpió.

—Sí, Scorpius, y después…

—¡Albus! —llegó Rose a su encuentro, algo agitada por el esfuerzo de correr tanto.

Scorpius, al ver llegar a Weasley sólo le echó una mirada a Albus y se dispuso a irse a otro lugar, dejando a Rose dolida aunque sabía que se lo merecía.

—Dime prima, ¿se te ofrece algo? —preguntó algo nervioso.

—Sí, eh… Quería decirle a Scorpius que tenemos que buscar en Hogsmeade las cosas que necesitaremos para el baile de Hallowen, pero creo que mejor lo haré yo sola —dijo al borde del llanto, mientras recordaba como el chico se había ido.

—Pensé que irías con tu "amigo" Oliver —comentó Potter, resentido.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Albus, en verdad actué como una tonta. Scorpius no se merecía eso —dijo ya con algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—Cada quien cosecha lo que siembra, prima. Si de verdad estás arrepentida, te aconsejo que hables con él, porque yo no pienso volver a meterme en sus asuntos, y te advierto que mejor lo hagas cuando antes porque de verdad lo heriste.

—¡Oh, Albus! —sollozó mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

Albus la miró con algo de culpa y comprensión mientras le daba un abrazo.

—Ya, prima… Ya verás como todo va a salir bien, pero no llores, ¿sí? —la reconfortó mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—Gracias, Albus, mejor me voy, le pedí a Sophie que me ayudara con los preparativos y ya debe de estar esperándome —dudó un poco antes de agregar —Saluda a Scorpius de mi parte —y dicho esto se dispuso a marcharse.

Al momento de irse, Scorpius volvió, mientras le dirigía una mirada de interrogación a Albus.

—¿Y bien? —quiso saber.

—Ustedes dos tienen tanto de qué hablar… —suspiró el otro, mientras miraba al cielo —A propósito, me pidió que te dijera que no te preocuparas por la organización del baile y que te mandaba saludos —dijo luego de bajar el rostro.

—¡El baile! Lo había olvidado completamente —reconoció con algo de culpa en su voz

—Ya, mejor olvida eso. Primero ocúpate de arreglar las cosas con ella, ¿sí? Así, de paso puedes aprovechar y le pides que sea tu pareja en el baile, ¿no? —aconsejo su amigo, sonriendo

—Me parece una buena idea, Albus… —respondió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

OoOoOoOoOooOOOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOOOOoOoOOooOoOOoooOoOoO

Rose caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Hogsmeade en compañía de Sophie, quien había accedido a ayudarla con los preparativos del baile aunque no sabía la verdadera razón, pues ella pensaba que eso era trabajo de Scorpius.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos, Rosie? —preguntó, mientras se paraban enfrente de un monumento en medio del pueblo que representaba a su tío y a sus padres de jóvenes con una inscripción que decía _A los héroes del mundo mágico. Gracias. _

—¿Ah? —por alguna extraña razón ese monumento siempre la sobrecogía de una manera gratificante —Bueno, pienso que deberíamos ir a las Tres Escobas para pedir las bebidas, luego a Honeyduckes por los dulces y por último a Decoraciones Mágicas por algunos detalles que me gustaría tener en el baile —respondió, mientras revisaba una lista que había hecho apresuradamente.

—¿Y la comida y el resto de la decoración? —inquirió Sophie, enumerando mentalmente las cosas que se necesitarían para el baile.

—Bueno, la comida corre por cuenta de las cocinas de Hogwarts y la decoración siempre ha sido Hagrid y algunos profesores quienes se encargan de ella

—Me parece perfecto, ¿entonce empezamos?

—¡Sí, claro! Mira quería que fuéramos primero a ver lo de las decoraciones pues es lo más ligero, ¿estás de acuerdo? —preguntó Rose mientras revisaba su lista.

—¡A Decoraciones Mágicas, pues!

Mientras, en otra parte de Hogsmeade…

—Entonces, ¿al final Rose no vino con nadie? —preguntó interesado Scorpius a su amigo.

—No, como tenía que hacer los preparativos para el baile, prefirió venir con Sophie, ahorita deberían de andar haciendo esos arreglos —contestó mientras miraba interesado la tienda de bromas de su tío George —¿Te parece si entramos? Me gustaría reabastecerme de algunas cosas.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria mientras ambos entraban al establecimiento.

OoOoOoOoOooOOOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOOOOoOoOOooOoOOoooOoOoO

—¡Ésta me parece increíble! —exclamó embelesada Sophie mientras le mostraba a Rose una serie de decoraciones moradas con negro de murciélagos y sombreros de bruja que cambiaban de color.

—Sí, están muy lindas, ponlas en la canasta. ¿Qué te parecen estos centros de mesas? —preguntó Rose, mientras le mostraba unos muy lindos en morado con detalles en naranja.

—¡Me parecen perfectos! Por cierto, ¿ya pensaste en cual será tu antifaz para el baile? Recuerda que debe combinar con tu vestido que por cierto, ¿de qué color es? —preguntó Sophie interesada, mientras dejaba de ver los adornos.

—Pues… Le mandé una carta a mamá pidiéndole que me comprara uno. Aún no se dé que color será. Supongo que me lo mandará con el antifaz como se lo pedí —respondió Rose, pensativa.

—Bueno, entonces no hay de qué preocuparnos, mi traje y antifaz mi mamá me los mandó la semana pasada —comentó con una sonrisa

—¿En serio? Bueno, creo que con esto ya tenemos suficiente, después de todo las decoraciones del colegio siempre son por todo lo alto —dijo riendo mientras veía las cosas que llevaban.

—Tienes razón, vamos a dejarlo en la caja —concordó, mientras ambas se dirigían a la caja a dejar lo que habían elegido

—Hola chicas, ¿esto será todo? —quiso saber una bruja joven de aspecto amigable.

—Sí, me preguntaba si lo podría mandar a Hogwarts para fin de mes, ¿se podrá? —le preguntó Rose a la dependienta

—Es para el baile, ¿cierto? No hay problema, chicas —aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Listo, gracias por la ayuda, nos vemos —se despidieron ambas chicas mientras salían del establecimiento.

—Bueno, ¿ahora a dónde iremos? —preguntó Sophie viendo distraídamente por la calle.

Rose medito mientras consultaba su reloj.

—¡Cielos, Sophie! Se nos ha ido toda la tarde viendo las decoraciones, mejor tú vas a las Tres Escobas mientras yo voy a Honeyduckes a ver lo de los dulces, ¿te parece? Luego me esperas ahí para tomarnos algo antes de volver al colegio, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro Rose, cuídate, ¿sí? Nos vemos después —se despidió mientras cogía un camino opuesto al suyo.

Rose empezó a caminar por una calle rumbo a Honeyduckes, sin saber que un par de ojos la miraban desde las sombras…

OoOoOoOoOooOOOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOOOOoOoOOooOoOOoooOoOoO

Albus y Scorpius llevaban toda la tarde en las Tres Escobas tomando cervezas de mantequilla mientras reían y conversaban animadamente sobre temas variados cuando Scorpius le pregunto a Albus.

—Oye, ¿ésa no es Sophie?

Apuntaba hacia la barra, donde estaba Sophie hablando con Hanna Longbotom, la propietaria del bar y esposa del Profesor de Herbología Neville Longbotom.

—Si es ella. ¡Hey Sophie! —llamó Albus mientras le hacía señas con las manos.

Sophie volteó hacia la mesa donde la llamaban y diciéndole unas cosas más a la propietaria, se dirigió hacia los muchachos.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó mientras tomaba asiento junto a los Slytherins.

—¿Cómo estás, Sophie? ¿De qué hablabas con la señora Longbotom? —preguntó Albus con interés.

—Hola, Sophie —la saludó cortésmente Scorpius con una leve sonrisa.

—Rose me pidió que arreglara el asunto de las bebidas mientras ella iba a Honeyduckes por los dulces —contestó con una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar al pelinegro.

—¿Entonces Rose viene para acá ahora? —preguntó Albus interesado, mientras miraba de reojo a Scorpius, que se había puesto tenso.

—Sí, dentro de poco ha de venir, espero —les contesto mientras pedía una cerveza de mantequilla a uno de los camareros.

Pero no fue así.

—Oye, como que Rose se está demorando mucho, ¿no creen? —comentó Albus un poco nervioso, consultando su reloj —Ya va a ser la hora de regresar al colegio y ni rastro de ella.

—Ahora que lo mencionas sí, Albus, me preocupa que le haya pasado algo —respondió Sophie, nerviosa, mientras miraba hacia la puerta del bar.

Scorpius se paró ante la mirada interrogativa de sus amigos y sin más, salió del establecimiento sin decir palabra alguna.

—¿Qué le pasó? —inquirió Sophie confundida, mientras veía la puerta por donde acababa de salir el rubio.

—Debe ser que fue a buscar a Rose, a él le preocupa mucho, ¿sabes? —respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

—Ya era de que se diera cuenta —contesto mientras ambos se echaban a reír —¿Crees que deberíamos ir a ayudarlo a buscarlo? —preguntó un tanto angustiada, después de parar de reír.

—Tranquila, Sophie, Rose estará bien en las manos de Scorpius —la tranquilizó.

—Eso espero, Albus.

OoOoOoOoOooOOOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOOOOoOoOOooOoOOoooOoOoO

Rose salía de Honeyduckes después de arreglar los dulces que habrían en el baile cuando de repente una voz llamó su atención.

—Pero mira a quien tenemos por aquí. Si es la pequeña Rose —dijo la voz perteneciente a Oliver Summers.

—Oliver, ¿que haces aquí? —pregunto la chica, mientras se daba cuenta que sólo estaban ellos en la solitaria avenida.

—Eso te lo podría preguntar yo, _Rosie,_ ¿qué haces tan sola en un lugar así? Te podría pasar algo —dijo con voz inexpresiva mientras la acorralaba contra una pared.

—Oliver, ¿qué haces? Por favor, aléjate de mí —pidió la chica mientras empezaba a tener temor por la situación en la que se encontraba.

—¿Y si no quiero? Tu eres una chica muy linda, Rose. Te verías tan bien al lado de alguien como yo… —aseguró, mientras le empezaba a besar el cuello.

—¡¡Oliver, déjame!! ¡¡Ayuda!! —grito desesperada al ver que la tenia completamente inmovilizada contra la pared.

—Calladita te ves más bonita. _¡__Silencius! _—exclamó el joven, hechizándola rápidamente.

A Rose se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver que ya no podía hacer nada. Estaba a total merced del chico.

—Y ahora, es momento de que aprendas que es bueno para ti —pero no pudo terminar su frase pues un puño se había impactado contra su mejilla —¡¿Pero qué… ?! —exclamó adolorido desde el piso.

Scorpius lo miraba con furia mientras tenía sus puños fuertemente apretados listos para soltar otro golpe.

—No… te atrevas… a volver… a ponerle… una mano… encima… a Rose… ¿entiendes? —advirtió entrecortadamente por la furia contenida.

Rose miraba todo desde el piso atónita, ¿de verdad era Scorpius el que la había salvado luego de cómo ella lo había tratado en la mañana? Más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Oliver miraba con furia a Scorpius desde el suelo.

—Así que te crees el más rudo, ¿eh, Malfoy? —desdeñó con furia mientras sacaba su varita, pero Scorpius fue más rápido y lo desarmó en el acto.

—No, pero no puedo soportar como escoria como tú se aprovechan de las demás personas —dijo mientras agarraba su varita al vuelo —Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Rose no seré tan benevolente y créeme que la directora sabrá sobre esto, ¿me entiendes? —lo amenazó mientras le devolvía su varita.

—Esto no se quedará así, Malfoy —amenazó mientras se iba del lugar.

Se quedó viendo por donde se había ido el chico hasta que un sollozo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó rápidamente para ver que Rose aún se encontraba en el suelo y agachándose a su lado le acaricio dulcemente la mejilla.

—Rose, ese canalla no te hizo nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó dulcemente mientras buscaba su mirada.

—No, Scorpius, no alcanzó. Si no hubiera sido por ti… —pero calló rápidamente al sentir como Scorpius la abrazaba protectoramente.

—Shh… tranquila, yo estoy aquí y no voy a dejar que nada te pase —le susurro con cariño.

—¡Oh Scorpius, lo lamento tanto! No debí haberte tratado así, fui una tonta… Y ahora tu vienes y me salvas… No merezco esto… —dijo envuelta en llanto mientras se separaba levemente del rubio.

—Tranquila, Rose, lo hice porque… —suspiró, era ahora o nunca —Lo hice porque te amo, Rose… y no podía permitir que nada malo te pasara… —terminó de decir mientras la miraba intensamente.

Rose lo miró lo hito en hito mientras su pupilas se dilataban y su mente procesaba lo que acababa de oír. _Porque te amo, Rose… _¿Acaso había oído bien? Seguramente se trataba de un sueño.

—Entiendo que no sientas lo mismo que yo, pero solo quería que lo supieras… Porque ya yo no puedo seguir guardándome esto —Dijo tristemente mientras bajaba el rostro.

Rose lo miró sin comprender, hasta que entendió que él pensaba que ella no le correspondía. Sonrió nerviosamente mientras le levantaba el rostro con sus manos y lo miraba fijamente.

—Scorpius, todo esto me parece tan irreal que… pienso que es uno de mis sueños donde tú me confiesas que me amas y yo te respondo que te amo con la misma o más intensidad con la que tú a mí… —Le dijo suavemente mientras lo miraba con ternura

Scorpius la miró sorprendido, para luego acortar las distancias y darle un suave beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad hasta transformarse en uno lleno de amor y pasión.

Rose subió sus manos a su cuello donde le acarició sus rubios cabellos mientras Scorpius la agarraba de la cintura y la pegaba más a su cuerpo, aquella era una unión tan mágica…

—¿Viste? Te dije que ella estaría bien en las manos de Scorpius —dijo Albus, quien observaba la escena junto a Sophie desde detrás de una pared.

* * *

Yay!!! Al fin el momento tan esperado por todos!!! :D Pero igual no crean que Olvier y Estella se las pondrán tan facil a que no? Ahora viene lo bueno!

Subí el capítulo rápido porque entro en examenes esta semana y creo que no tendré tanto tiempo para actualizar...De nuevo, gracias a mi beta Tooru por betear mi fic :D millones de gracias!!

Espero les guste y gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior!! Sigan dejando sus comentarios (:

Saludos~

Kabegami


	11. Halloween

_**Hallowen **_

Era la víspera de Hallowen y en el colegio se respiraba un ambiente de alegría por la celebración de la noche y por los fuertes cuchicheos que se habían desatado con la última salida a Hogsmeade donde se había formado la pareja más insólita jamás vista en Hogwarts desde James Potter y Lily Evans*… Nada más y nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy con Rose Weasley; el Gran Comedor casi se viene abajo en susurros cuando el domingo en la mañana entraron tomados dulcemente de la mano a desayunar.

Los primeros sorprendidos fueron los restantes miembros de la familia Weasley que aún cursaban en Hogwarts; Hugo mostro su enfado y le quito el habla a su hermana, Lily optó por no opinar y guardarse sus comentarios mientras que Albus no podía estar más feliz por su casi-hermana.

Pues era la tarde del viernes víspera de Hallowen cuando Rose se encontraba en el Gran Comedor junto a Albus, Sophie y Scorpius poniendo los últimos detalles de la ostentosa decoración

-Me parece que con esto ya está listo verdad? –Mencionó satisfecha mientras con un suave movimiento de la varita ponía un poco de serpentina metálica morada y naranja sobre las sillas, mesas y demás

-Te quedó hermoso Rosie –Le alabó Scorpius mientras la abrazaba tiernamente por la espalda

-Gracias Scorp… –Le respondió mientras se sonrojaba levemente pues aun no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño del rubio

-Oh vamos chicos respeten que estamos presentes –Dijo muy divertido Albus mientras cargaba una caja con los sobrantes de la decoración

-Si es cierto, tanta miel me va a provocar diabetes –Se unió Sophie mientras se levantaba para ayudar a Albus

Rose se separó tímidamente del rubio mientras se sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado mientras el Slytherin le mandaba una mirada asesina a sus amigos lo que provocó risas en estos que pronto les fueron contagiadas a ellos dos.

-Bueno chicos como veo que se están riendo mucho asumo que la decoración ya esta lista cierto? –Se oyó la severa voz de la directora desde la entrada del comedor

-Por supuesto profesora! Qué opina de ella? –Pregunto entusiasmada Rose mientras se le pasaba el sonrojo

-Les quedó perfecta chicos, pueden tomar el resto de la tarde para arreglarse para el baile o hacer cualquier otra cosa, nos vemos esta noche –Se despidió mientras salía

-Bueno chicos Rose y yo ya debemos irnos, debemos de empezar a prepararnos para el baile, así que nos vemos más tarde, adiós! –Se despidió Sophie mientras agarraba a Rose del brazo

-Pero si apenas son las 2!! Y el baile es a las 7!! Quién se toma 5 horas para arreglarse? –Pregunto escandalizado Albus

-Las chicas, y más si quieren lucir bien para sus parejas, así que no molesten! –Exclamó indignada ante el comentario de Albus –Y ya nos vamos así que adiós! –Terminó de decir mientras salía rápidamente del lugar con Rose

-A veces las chicas son tan incomprensibles… -Empezó a decir Scorpius pensativo –Porque no entienden que para nosotros aun recién levantadas nos parecen el ser más hermoso del universo…

-Aunque lo que acabas de decir es lo mas empalagoso que he oído… tienes toda la razón hermano –Concluyó mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoOoOoOooooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras en la habitación de las chicas…

-Al fin me vas a mostrar el vestido que te envió tu mamá, Rose? –Preguntó Sophie interesada mientras veía como la pelirroja sacaba una bolsa cuidadosamente de su baúl

-Claro… pero te burles si? –Le advirtió al tiempo que dejaba ver un largo vestido color azul cielo sin tirantes y pequeños brillitos que formaban un patrón de espirales que nacía en el busto y terminaba tenuemente en la falda

-Ohh Rosie! Esta hermoso! Te vas a ver bellísima en el, ya me imagino la cara de todos los chicos! Y en especial la de Scorpius! –Exclamó embelesada mientras admiraba en vestido de su amiga

-Oh vamos Sophie… no es para tanto… y el tuyo? Me lo mostraras? –Pregunto interesada

-Espera a verme y verás –Dijo mientras entraba al baño a darse una ducha

Rose suspiro mientras volteaba a ver a la ventana donde se quedo ensimismada viendo la nada hasta que escucho un "Ta dah!" proveniente del baño que la saco de su ensoñación

-Ah? –Exclamó volteando para ver a Sophie parada en la entrada del baño con un deslumbrante vestido amarrado al cuello y con un escote no tan profundo pero que despertaba curiosidad en el que lo viera, era de un verde limón en el inicio que se iba oscureciendo hasta llegar al verde oscuro en la falda; se había maquillado tenuemente y tenia puesto un antifaz verde oscuro con destellos plateados y su cabello lo tenía suelto pero en orden –Oh Sophie te ves preciosa! –Exclamó Rose mientras la observaba –Seguro dejarás a Albus como idiota! –Mencionó maliciosa mientras se reía por el sonrojo de su amiga

-Anda, no molestes y ándate a bañar que ya se hace tarde –Refunfuño mientras se dirigía a su mesa de noche a ponerse un poco de perfume

Rose rio levemente mientras agarraba sus cosas y se dirigía al baño…

Rato después salió ya lista y preparada para el gran baile de esa noche

-Carambas Rose! Que magia te hiciste! –Exclamó sorprendida Sophie mientras veía a Rose con cara de pocos amigos en saliendo del baño, llevaba puesto su vestido que se le ceñía perfectamente al cuerpo, levemente maquillada y con un antifaz azul oscuro con destellos plateados que adornaba su cara; su mamá siempre le había dicho que estuviera orgullosa de su cabello ondulado así que en vez de alisárselo, opto por definir sus ondas con la varita y el resultado había sido simplemente encantador –Me encanta como el azul resalta el color de tu cabello –Resaltó mientras la miraba de reojo

-No deberían hacer estos vestidos tan estrechos… casi me ahogo poniéndomelo! No había visto el corsé que tiene atrás y que se amarra con unas cintas, casi muero poniéndomelo! –Exclamó enfadada mientras buscaba su bolso

-Hay no seas tan exagerada Rose, y mejor vámonos ya que se hace tarde y la gente espera –Acotó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta

Ambas bajaron juntas hacia el vestíbulo donde había reunida una gran cantidad de personas que al verlas llegar voltearon a verlas entre sorprendidos algunas y otros con lujuria en los ojos, de verás que aquellas chicas se veían bien

-Me incomoda algo como nos miran Sophie, sabrán quienes somos? –Preguntó incomoda mientras observaba las caras enmascaradas de los estudiantes

-Por supuesto que sí! Quien más en Hogwarts aparte de Lily, y ella no puede asistir al baile, tiene el cabello como el tuyo? Y yo pues… quien más en Hogwarts es tan bella como yo? –Se indigno mientras daba una vuelta sobre si misma

Rose rodó los ojos con resignación mientras su mirada se posaba en un chico rubio que divisó a lo lejos

-Scorpius! Albus! –Llamó mientras se acercaba a los Slytherins

-Hola Rosie! –Saludó el chico Potter mientras volteaba dejando ver su vestimenta formal en color negro y un antifaz rojo quemado que resaltaba aún más sus ojos verdes

-Rose… -Fue lo único que pudo decir Scorpius antes de quedar en shock frente a la imagen de la chica que le robaba el sueño… porque en su mente "hermosa" era una palabra que no servía para definir lo que sus ojos veían –Estas bellísima… -Murmuro tímidamente mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura

-Gracias Scorpius… Tu también estas guapo… -Respondió igual de tímida mientras miraba a su novio quien lucía una túnica de gala negra con detalles en esmeralda y plateado que hacia juego con su antifaz gris platinado con pequeños detalles en verde

-Bueno chicos creo que ya tenemos mucho azúcar con los dulces que habrán en la cena, así que por favor ahórrense sus melosidades para después si? –Intervino Albus divertido mientras disfrutaba de la cara de odio de Scorpius

-Mejor entremos rápido chicos… -Intervino rápidamente Sophie al ver como Scorpius se acercaba amenazadoramente a Albus con intenciones de matarlo

Al ver las claras intenciones de Sophie el grupo se dispuso a entrar al Gran Comedor que ellos divinamente habían decorado en el transcurso de la tarde, murciélagos revoloteaban por el techo con las clásicas calabazas, mesas con capacidad de hasta cinco personas con centros de mesa y serpentina por todos lados; al final del salón una mesa larga con la comida y del otro extremo una pequeña tarima donde tocaba la banda juvenil del momento.

Al entrar Scorpius y Rose al Gran Comedor todas las miradas se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia ellos, algunas con rencor (sobre todo de los chicos) y otras con asombro pues algunos aun no se tragaban el cuento de que el Malfoy salía con la Weasley, en especial un par de chicos que miraban todo con odio y resentimiento desde una mesa cercana…

-Pero que tiernos se ven, no crees? –Preguntó una chica con voz siseante

-Empalagosamente desagradables diría yo… aun no puedo creer que Rose prefiriera a ese oxigenado antes que a mí –Respondió con resentimiento un chico de cabellos miel, guardián del equipo de los leones

-Oye! Más bien debería decir yo porque prefirió a esa pobre Weasley antes que a mí –Acotó resentida mientras lo miraba con rabia

-Parece que ambos tenemos un fin en común, no es cierto? Qué te parece una especie de alianza? –Propuso interesado mientras miraba bien a la chica pelinegra que tenía a su lado –Soy Oliver Summers y tu eres…?

-Estella Flint, es un placer –Se presentó mientras movía su larga cabellera con coquetería –Y que propones que hagamos?

-Ninguno de los dos gusta de ver a Malfoy con Weasley y ambos queremos tenerlos a los dos; entonces me parece que si nos juntamos ambos saldríamos beneficiados no lo crees? –Respondió mientras miraba interesado a su acompañante

-Me parece una excelente idea…

Mientras en otra parte del salón…

-Te has dado cuenta de cómo nos miran todos en el Gran Salón? –Observo Rose nerviosa mientras miraba a todos lados

-Eso es porque no pueden creer que yo este con la persona más linda del colegio… -Le respondió tiernamente mientras se acercaba a su rostro en un claro intento de besarla cuando…

-Que significa esto Rose? –Exclamó una suave voz

-Dominique! Pensé que no vendrías al baile –Se sorprendió al ver a la mayor de las primas que aun permanecían en Hogwarts, Dominique Weasley Delacour; hija de su tío Bill y Fleur Weasley, era una muchacha alta que había heredado la belleza innata de su madre pero el cabello de una extraña mezcla de su padre y madre, era una especie de rojo tirando a dorado, ojos grises destellantes y una inteligencia digna de un miembro de Ravenclaw; una de las chicas más cotizadas de Hogwarts pero que nunca se había interesado en más de uno; había sacado la frialdad con los chicos de su madre.

-Puedo tener unas palabras contigo a solas si no es molestia Rose? –Pregunto amablemente pero con un deje de frialdad en su voz

Rose le dirigió una apenada mirada a Scorpius que disculpándose de dirigió a donde estaban Albus y Sophie

-Sucede algo prima? –Pregunto con temor al ver la expresión perdida de la chica

-Estas consiente de los posibles problemas que te podría traer esa relación? –Le preguntó interesada mientras la miraba

-Claro… yo lo sé… pero es que… estoy enamorada de él Dom… -Respondió mientras se sonrojaba

-Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, solo que espero que de verdad sepas lo que haces Rosie y que no se atreva a lastimarte porque mi ira de veela caerá sobre él, entendido? –Advirtió mientras sus ojos destellaban fugazmente

-Oh… de veras que das miedo prima, pero gracias por preocuparte –Agradeció con una sonrisa sincera

-Es mi deber como la mayor aquí, ya era hora que alguien pusiera orden desde que James se fue –Respondió divertida mientras movía su larga cabellera –Ahora sigue divirtiéndote prima y dale esa advertencia a Scorpius de mi parte si?

-Por supuesto –Respondió entre risas mientras su prima se dirigía a donde sus demás amigas

-Que quería tu prima Rosie? –Preguntó una voz al tiempo que unos brazos la abrazaban por detrás

-Solo advertirte que si me hacías daño sus manos matándote seria lo último que verías en vida –Respondió divertida mientras se volteaba para ver como la cara de Scorpius palidecía como la cera

-No estarás hablando en serio verdad? –Preguntó temeroso por la respuesta

Rose solo pudo atinar a reírse de su reacción mientras Scorpius internamente se juraba nunca meterse con la extensa familia Weasley

-Hola chicos que tal su noche? –Saludó Albus que llegaba con Sophie –Saben que me pareció ver a tu amigo Oliver con Estella Flint, Rose? No sabes si ellos se conocen? –Menciono haciendo que Scorpius se pusiera tenso en el acto

-Pues la verdad es que me parece algo muy extraño Albus, pero quien sabe, ambos provienen de familias de sangre limpia de gran tradición, a lo mejor son amigos de chicos –Razonó inteligentemente

-Esperemos que no se traigan nada entre manos –Intervino Sophie con tono apaciguador

-Bah… mejor… vamos a divertirnos! –Propuso Albus

Y así pasaron toda la noche entre risas, bromas y bailando con esa persona especial hasta que dieron las 3am y la profesora Sprout dio por terminada la reunión

-Quieren que las acompañemos a la sala común? –Se ofreció Scorpius cuando ya se encontraban en el vestíbulo

-Ah, no te preocupes Scorpius, mejor vayan a dormir que Albus ya mismo se olvida que no eres su almohada –Le respondió Sophie con gracia mientras miraba tiernamente a un adormilado Albus

Rose sabiendo que era la hora de despedirse comenzó a sentirse levemente incomoda por la presencia de su amiga y su primo, cosa que Sophie noto pues con la excusa que le quitaría a Albus de encima un rato se lo llevó de ahí dejando a la pareja a solas

Scorpius al verse a solas se acerco levemente a su novia agarrándola por la cintura suavemente y susurrándole al oído –_Fue una noche maravillosa… parece que cada momento contigo es mas mágico que el anterior… _

Rose bajo su rostro levemente apenada provocando que Scorpius agarrara su barbilla levemente dándole un suave beso en los labios que dejo a ambos por un momento sin palabras; aun no se acostumbraban a esas muestras de cariño

-Creo que ya es hora que te vayas a dormir… Sophie luce cansada y tengo que llevar al dormilón de Albus hasta su cama –Menciono con diversión mientras le regalaba otro beso, esta vez en la frente –Duerme bien y descansa si? Nos vemos mañana Rosie…

-Gracias por todo Scorpius…

Y dicho esto tanto las leonas como las serpientes se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes después de una divertida noche

Pero no todo lo bueno puede durar para siempre verdad?

Dos pares de ojos observaban en silencio la escena…

Dos mentes nubladas por el despecho y la envidia…

"…_Mañana inicia el plan separación…"_

_

* * *

_

*Estoy segura que nadie en Hogwarts se esperaba que Lily Evans terminara con James Potter después de toda la indiferencia verdad?

OMG OMG OMG!! LO LAMENTO MUCHO!!! me e demorado una eternidad actualizando y les debo una extensa disculpa u.u, este capítulo paso fuera del filtro del beteo porque ya no podia dejarlos mas tiempo esperando! Tube ciertos problemas personales que me tomaron por sorpresa y afectaron mucho mis emociones y por lo tanto, la musa se fue y con ella la inspiración para continuar... Espero me disculpen y comprendan u.u tratare de actualizar mas seguido, sobre los capitulos; la verdad no tengo un estimado de cuantos seran... mi modo de escribir es hacerlo hasta que la idea encuentre final, pienso que es mas creativo xP

Sin mas, nos vemos en otra actualización, dejen reviews!! :D y gracias por los dejados ya! n.n

Kabegami~


	12. Navidad en Familia Parte I

_**Navidad en Familia (Parte I)**_

Luego del memorable baile de Halloween el ambiente de Hogwarts paso de fiesta a caos total con la llegada de los exámenes E.X.T.A.S.I.S* para los de séptimo, y exámenes normales para el resto del alumnado. Aún así el ambiente se respiraba tranquilo por la llegada de las primeras brisas de invierno que se sentían a la mitad de noviembre, que auguraban una fría navidad.

Era viernes y con este el final de los temidos exámenes, se encontraban nuestros protagonistas sentados bajo el legendario haya del lago donde muchas generaciones se habían reunido en antaño para celebrar el mismo acontecimiento

-Por Merlín, como agradezco que ya se haya acabado la tortura –Suspiró con pesadez Albus que se encontraba sentado en el húmedo césped

-Espero haber salido bien, no me convence mucho mi nota en aritmancia, espero poder llegar al aceptable –Menciono Rose temerosa que se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su novio

-Tranquila Rosie, todos sabemos que saliste bien en todos los exámenes –Acotó Scorpius mientras pasaba una mano distraídamente por los cabellos de su novia

Rose sonrió al tiempo que subía sus manos para acariciar el níveo rostro del Slytherin

-Oh por favor, podrían… -Empezó Albus pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de dos chicas, una rubio-pelirroja y otra con el cabello rojo característico de los Weasley –Ah hola Dom… Molly… que sorpresa verlas por aquí primas –Saludó alegremente a sus dos primas mayores

-Hola chicas –Saludaron Rose y Scorpius al unisonó

-Hola chicos, como sabrán, este domingo ahí reunión familiar como es costumbre en la sala de los menesteres*, espero que no falten –Anunció Molly con voz calmada

-Si es cierto, es tradición que el fin de semana de culminación de exámenes nos reunamos como familia para comentar cualquier cosa y mas porque este año Molly y yo nos retiramos del colegio y el mando les queda a ti y a Rose –Menciono Dominique con gravedad

-Mando que por supuesto me otorgarán a mi –Dijo Albus con aires de suficiencia siendo callado por un golpe de Rose –Aii!! Pero si yo soy muy responsable! –Se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-No se preocupen primas, que ahí estaremos –Aclaró Rose con una sonrisa

-Listo, entonces nos vemos el domingo… ah sí!... y puedes venir si te apetece Malfoy, me parece que ya te podemos considerar un miembro más de la familia –Dijo Dom regalándole una cálida sonrisa al rubio

-Yo pues… gracias –Respondió apenado el rubio con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

Dicho esto, las mayores Weasley partieron con dirección al castillo donde seguramente se reunirían con sus amigas.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOooOo

El domingo en la sala de los menesteres…

-Segura que quieres que venga? Seguro esta tu hermano y el no me tiene mucha confianza desde que salimos… es más, ni siquiera te dirige la palabra –Habló un nervioso Scorpius mientras se dirigían a la legendaria sala

-Tranquilo Scorp, no creo que pase nada malo con Dom y Molly ahí –Lo calmó Rose

-Oh vamos, no seas llorón y camina Scorpius –Se burló Albus que venía caminando detrás de ellos

Antes de que Scorpius pudiera lanzarle un _Cruciatus _a Albus, Rose se adelantó y conjuró la entrada a la Sala

-Muy bien chicos, compórtense que llegamos –Les advirtió con su mirada de banshee enardecida

-Ok señora… -Respondieron ambos aterrorizados

Ya dentro de la sala…

-Hola chicos que bien que llegan! Ya estamos casi todos reunidos, solo falta que lleguen los despistados Scarmander, que para variar aun no llegan y estaremos completos –Dijo Lily con voz aburrida

-QUE HACE EL AQUÍ?!?! –Grito la voz de Hugo que venía entrando con comida por la puerta de la sala

-Nosotras lo invitamos y si tienes algún problema con eso nos lo puedes hacer saber primito –Amenazó con voz tenebrosa Dom mientras le echaba una mirada endemoniada a Hugo que calló en el acto

-Prima Rose… Prima Dom me da miedo –Dijo una niña pequeña de pelo castaño y pecas mientras se aferraba a Rose

-Tranquila Lucy, Dom nunca le hará daño a nadie a menos que sea algo de gravedad, verdad Dom? –Preguntó mientras le lanzaba una mirada amenazante a la rubia

-Si… tranquila Pequeña Lucy, que a la única persona que le podría hacer daño es a Scorpius, si le llegase a hacer daño a Rosie –Menciono con malicia viendo como la cara del rubio palidecía como la cera

-Hey… ya paren con el relajito con mi novio, me lo van a espantar –Bromeó Rose mientras abrazaba levemente a l rubio

-Así que es verdad que el corazón de nuestra pelirroja preferida tiene dueño? –Dijo una voz suave pero sin dejar de ser varonil que provenía de la puerta haciendo que todos voltearan en el acto para ver a dos rubios gemelos de mediana estatura, uno de ellos tenía expresión ausente, como si estuviera pensando o soñando despierto y el otro una expresión adusta e intelectual, casi idénticos, pero con pequeñas cosas que marcaban la diferencia; ambos portaban con orgullo los colores distintivos de las águilas

-Lorcan, Lyssander! Que horas son estas de llegar? –Dijo Molly con voz severa que recordaba a su tocaya la nana Molly

-Lorcan se detuvo un rato a ver detenidamente las nubes, que podría hacer yo para apresurarlo? Saben lo mucho que le gusta hacer eso –Se excusó Lyssander mientras caminaba despreocupadamente hacia Rose y le daba un efusivo abrazo –Pelirroja, cuando me alegro que hallas encontrado la felicidad, siempre te dije que los rubios éramos para ti –Concluyó con picardía provocando una ola de celos en otro rubio presente en la sala

-Opino lo mismo que Lyssan, Rose; yo había visto en las estrellas que tenias un rubio destinado para ti, pero Lorcan y yo nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo para ver quién era más digno para ti, pero me alegro que ya seas feliz y a ti Scorpius –Agregó volteando a ver al Malfoy que lo miraba con recelo –Si me llego a enterar que has hecho derramar aunque sea una sola lágrima a nuestra querida Rosie, te las vas a tener que ver conmigo y Lyssan me entiendes? –Amenazó con voz gélida mientras miraba inquisitoriamente al chico que no se quedaba atrás y le devolvía una mirada igual

-No se tienen que preocupar por eso, me encargaré de que Rose sea igual o más feliz que yo, aun si mi felicidad depende de ello –Aseguró con voz seria que dejo a todos impresionados

-Aww que ternura, el niño se nos puso serio! –Se burló Albus para romper el tenso silencio que se había formado

Un almohadazo por parte de Lily dio comienzo a una guerra de almohadas entre primos que sin saberlo era una muda bienvenida a la familia para nuestro rubio amigo.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOooOo

Luego del accidente en el partido de Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor, los leones volvieron a jugar contra las águilas, saliendo los leones victoriosos; más tarde las águilas jugaron contra los tejones saliendo las primeras victoriosas eliminando a los tejones que ya habían perdido contra las serpientes, luego de otro par de partidos más, la final estaba lista con los equipos que ya todos se esperaban: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor que tendría lugar en la mitad de enero, la siguiente semana de la vuelta de las vacaciones de navidad.

Y hablando de vacaciones de navidad, diciembre llegaba y con este una carta que Scorpius llevaba esperando desde hace semanas:

"_Querido Hijo:_

_Me alegra mucho saber que saliste bien en tus exámenes semestrales, tu madre te manda un abrazo y que está muy orgullosa de ti, al igual que yo" _–Scorpius se sintió bien al leer esas palabras, su padre no podía ser muy expresivo, pero cuando lo hacía demostraba todo su cariño en pocas palabras –_"El motivo de mi carta, aparte de saludarte es saber si siempre nos acompañaras a tu madre y a mí a Suiza en estas navidades, de no querer ir, tu madre insiste en que vayas a la casa de tu amigo Albus (Aprovecha que es navidad y tu madre me convenció que te diera permiso para que fueras) asi que me mandas una carta de regreso confirmando tu respuesta_

_Te quiere,_

_Tu Padre"_

Scorpius sonrió complacido mientras doblaba la carta y la guardaba en un bolsillo de su túnica mientras meditaba sobre lo escrito por su padre _"…Vayas a la casa de tu amigo Albus…" _aquella idea le resultaba tentadora, mas nunca había dejado solos a sus padres unas navidades, además estaba Rose… definitivamente debía de meditar mucho la decisión que tomaría, iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se fijó hasta que chocó de lleno con una gran masa de humanidad

-Oye! Fíjate por donde… Scorpius! Que agradable sorpresa –Saludó una voz melosa y viperina que solo podía pertenecer a Estella Flint

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, pero no soy mentiroso –Inquirió con voz fría mientras se sacudía la túnica para seguir con su camino

-Escuchame bien Scorpius –Alzó la voz provocando que Scorpius se detuviera y volteara a verla con gesto interrogatorio –A mí nadie me rechaza me entiendes? Esa mosca muerta de Weasley no es mejor que yo y al final seré yo la que se quede contigo, me entiendes? –Amenazó con voz seseante y una mirada rencorosa

-Pues que pena, porque para todo hay una primera vez y esta es la tuya donde un hombre te rechaza, porque de lo otro… lo dudo –Terminó con voz dura

-Esto no se quedara así Malfoy… –Susurro con maldad mientras lo veía alejarse

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOooOo

-Hola Albus –Saludó el rubio al ojiverde que se encontraba leyendo un libro en la sala común de las serpientes

-Ah hola Scorp, como estas? –Respondió con voz serena levantando la mirada del libro que ojeaba

-Bien gracias, oye te puedo hacer una pregunta? Sera breve… –Observó al ver que había interrumpido la lectura de su amigo

-Si claro, luego puedo terminar este libro –Acotó mientras dejaba en la mesa el libro dejando su titulo al descubierto _"100 maneras de jugar bromas sin que te descubran, versión actualizada" _Scorpius rodó los ojos al leer el titulo… su amigo nunca iba a crecer

-Como te decía, podría pasar las vacaciones de navidad en tu casa? Es que mis padres iran a Suiza y en verdad la idea no me atrae mucho, así que si no es molestia, que dices Albus? Si quieres mi madre puede mandarle una carta a la tuya –Sugirió mientras le rogaba con los ojos que aceptara

-Pues claro Scorp! Si tu eres parte de la familia! Inmediatamente le mando la carta a mis padre –Dijo mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la sala –Pero… estas seguro que quieres quedarte en mi casa y no en la de tío Ron? –Preguntó con malicia antes de salir esquivando con esto la mirada asesina que Scorpius le dedicaba

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOooOo

Rose volvía tranquilamente de la biblioteca luego de una sesión de lectura para pasar el rato cuando un agarre en su brazo la hizo detenerse abruptamente

-Pero que…? –Se quejo mientras se daba la vuelta –Ah, eres tu Summers… que se te ofrece? –Pregunto duramente aunque algo nerviosa al verse totalmente sola en el pasillo con el chico que había intentado propasarse con ella

-Así es como saludas a los demás miembros del equipo capitana? Pero que modalitos tenemos no es cierto? –Pregunto con burla al sentir que se encontraba algo nerviosa

-Si aun sigues en el equipo es porque no hay otra persona que pare más goles que tu, y primero están los intereses del equipo que los míos –Respondió con amargura –Pero ten por seguro que si saliera alguien mejor lo metería con tal de no ver tu cara en los entrenamientos –Concluyó con rencor

-Así que aun estas resentida por el incidente con tu noviecito en Hogsmeade verdad? Vamos Rose… no lo golpee porque perdería puntos contigo, pero… –Dijo esto mientras la tomaba de los brazos y la estampaba contra el frio muro del pasillo –… Aún no termino una tarea que inicie ese día –Susurro con malicia en su oído lo que provoco una oleada de asco en Rose

-Su… suéltame! –Forcejeó Rose

-Como gustes, pero aun no hemos terminado _princesa… –_Y conuna risa desagradable se perdió por los pasillos de Hogwarts

Rose lo observó alejarse con expresión ausente pensando si en contarle o no a Scorpius lo ocurrido… y como si con el pensamiento lo llamara justo en ese momento apareció el heredero de los Malfoy por el final del pasillo, quien al verla apresuro el paso hasta llegar a ella y saludarla con un suave beso en la mejilla

-Rosie, que haces por aquí tan sola? Te estaba buscando –Le pregunto mientras sus manos bajaban a su cintura para atraerla más hacia el

-Ah? Volvía de leer un poco en la biblioteca Scorp… para que me buscabas? –Respondió medio ausente refugiándose en sus brazos

-Vengo a darte una buena noticia Amor, mis padres me dejaron pasar navidades con tu familia y tu tío Harry me permitió quedarme en su casa, a que no es fantástico? Pasaremos nuestra primera navidad juntos… –Le susurro con cariño dándole caricias con su nariz en el rostro

-En serio? Es fantástico! –Se emociono en sobremanera olvidándose de una vez del desagradable incidente de hace poco

-Sabia que te alegraría la noticia Rosie, que te parece si vamos a los jardines? Albus y Sophie ya se encuentran allá, pero me pidieron que viniera a buscarte

-Claro, vamos con ellos –Concluyó con una sonrisa en su rostro dejándose guiar por su novio a los jardines del colegio

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOooOo

Era una fría mañana de invierno en Hogwarts que obligaba a quien quisiera salir a abrigarse bien, y más si este era el primer día de las vacaciones de navidad, y todos estaban preparándose para volver con sus respectivas familias a pasar las festividades de la época

-Tienes todo Scorpius? No quiero que me estés pidiendo mis calzoncillos cuando estemos en mi casa –Mencionó Albus con gravedad viendo como Scorpius metía las ultimas cosas en su baúl

-Vuelve a decir eso y yo mismo me encargo de que no tengas que usarlos por el resto de tu vida –Le respondió severo mientras cerraba la tapa del baúl

-Créeme que no me gustaría ver eso… en fin, creo que ya deberíamos irnos, las chicas ya nos deben de estar esperando y el tren sale en una hora

-Y eso que Sophie no pasara las vacaciones con nosotros? –Preguntó mientras recogía una mochila del suelo y agarraba su abrigo, bufanda y guantes

-Lastimosamente ya es tradición de su familia pasar las navidades con su familia en los Estados Unidos, dice que solo se ven en esta época del año, pero que tratara de ir la última semana a pasar un tiempo –Respondió algo apagado lo que provocó un sentimiento de comprensión en Scorpius, el si podía pasar las festividades al lado de su novia…

-Tranquilo amigo, ya verás que si la dejaran ir –Lo consoló dándole unas leves palmeadas en el hombro –Y ya vamos para que aproveches el tiempo que puedas con Sophie

-Gracias Hermano…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOooOo

Ya en el tren el viaje entero transcurrió entre bromas, risas y comiendo los clásicos dulces de la señora del carrito hasta que el tren aminoró la marcha indicando que ya estaba próximo a llegar a la estación de King Cross

-Scorp, me dijiste que quizás tus padres estén en la estación no? –Pregunto Rosie mientras se echaba su bolso al hombro

-Sí, mi mama tenía ganas de hablar con la de Albus… para conocerse sabes – Respondió algo apenado

-Espero que tío Ron no se encuentre por el área porque si no ardera Troya –Ironizó Albus que se rezagaba un poco a propósito para poder tener un momento a solas. Scorpius que notó esto tomo a Rose de la mano y le dijo que quería decirle algo para poder sacarla del compartimiento y dejar a sus amigos solos

-Que sucede amor? –Pregunto Rosie confundida cuando se encontraban fuera del compartimiento

-Quería regalarle un par de minutos a solas a ese par de tortolos… y quería darte algo especial –Susurro en su oído mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-Que cosa? –Preguntó inocentemente viendo el rostro de su novio

Por toda respuesta Scorpius solo inclinó su rostro levemente y beso suavemente pero con pasión los labios de su novia, el sabia que aunque estuvieran juntos en esta temporada no podían tener esta clase de muestras de cariño pues toda la familia de Rose estaría presente

-Va a ser difícil aparentar que solo somos amigos enfrente de toda mi familia… –Suspiró Rose al terminar el beso con su novio

-Dímelo a mí…

Y se quedaron un rato abrazados hasta que el sonido de dos pares de pies los trajo al mundo de la realidad

-Chicos, ya nos están esperando en la estación –Dijo Sophie algo apenada sin nadie saber porque

-Claro… vamos Rosie…

Ya en la estación…

-Rose! Hugo! Qué bueno verlos hijos míos! –Saludo Hermione mientras le daba un abrazo al menor y un beso a la pelirroja

-Que bueno verlos chicos, espero que se hallan portado bien –Saludó Ron echándole una significativa mirada a su hija

-Ignoren a su padre hijos, hablamos con más calma de camino a casa si? Ah mira! Allá están Harry y Ginny! Pero… quien es esa mujer que está con ellos? –Cuestionó Hermione viendo hacia donde se encontraba el matrimonio Potter que en ese momento parecía estar junto a la compañía de una mujer alta, de largos cabellos castaño claro, casi tirando al rubio; porte majestuoso que se acentuaba más por la larga túnica verde esmeralda que llevaba. Rose se tensó momentáneamente mientras le echaba una mirada nerviosa a su padre que cambio a una de alivio al ver como la mujer se alejaba luego de una leve inclinación de cabeza

-Bueno, parece que ya están desocupados, vamos a saludarlos –Propuso Ron a su familia

La familia Weasley se dirigió a donde sus buenos amigos los Potter quienes en ese momento estaban charlando con sus hijos

-Y… Hogwarts ya supero la partida del único e inigualable James Potter? –Preguntó el mayor de los Potter haciendo gala del ego de su abuelo y padrino de su padre

-Por supuesto que no James… aun no creen que te hallas ido… algunos nos habíamos resignado a convivir contigo ya… –Respondió divertido Albus viendo con gracia como su hermano se enojaba por el comentario

-Eres un pequeño… –Comenzó a decir amenazadoramente

-Yo también te extrañe Jamesin –Respondió mientras rápidamente le daba un abrazo que fue correspondido por su hermano ante la mirada divertida de sus padres

-Y a mi pequeña princesa como le fue? –Pregunto el antiguo Elegido a la menor de sus hijos

-Muy bien papá! Ha sido muy divertido –Respondió Lily desde los brazos de su madre que la tenia abrazada

-Miren quienes vienes ahí –Intervino Ginny viendo al matrimonio Weasley-Granger con sus hijos

Luego de los respectivos saludos Ron se apresuró a preguntar algo que lo tenía con la curiosidad

-Quien era la mujer de hace un momento? –Preguntó curioso ante la mirada de desaprobación de Hermione y la asustada de Rosie

-Ah era la mama de Scorpius que quería hablar con nosotros, como creo que no sabes, Scorpius pasará las vaciones de navidad en mi casa y por ende con nosotros en la Madriguera –Respondió Harry resuelto

-LA MAMA DE QUIEN?! QUE VA A PASAR NAVIDAD CON QUIEN?! –Exclamó Ron mientras su cara adquiría ese tono que siempre lo caracterizo

-Vamos Ron compórtate, el niño es un buen chico y ya nosotros no le guardamos rencor a su familia –Razonó Harry mientras Ginny lo miraba desaprobatoriamente junto a Hermione

-Pero… el… y mi hija… –Comenzó a excusarse

-Lo que tenga que pasar, pasara Ron, y eso a nosotros no nos compete mas; solo queda en nosotros apoyarlos en lo que necesiten –Concluyó Ginny mediadora

-Disculpen Señores Potter, mi mama se demoró un poco dándome unos recados de mi padre –Intervino una voz proveniente del heredero de los Malfoy

Todos lo recibieron con cálidas sonrisas a excepción de Ron que lo miro como su ubiera echado una maldición encima de toda su familia…

Oh si…

Iban a ser unas navidades muy interesantes

* * *

*Quise hacer adelantar estos examenes por una razon que mas adelante conoceran :)

Holaa! aqui vengo de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo recien sacado del horno para ustedes! Empieza la navidad y parece que seran muy diferentes a cualquiera anterior, que pasara? Ron podra tolerar a Scorpius? Nadie morira antes de año nuevo? Que le dijo Albus a Sophie cuando estubieron solos? Pronto lo sabran!

Gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan a crecer como escritora y saber que la historia va por buen camino! Sigan mandando que no toma ni 10 minutos n__n

Hasta otra actualizacion!

Kabegami~


	13. Navidad en Familia Parte II

Hola! Primera vez que me voy a tomar este espacio para responder a reviews de mis lectores (:

**Diluz: **Gracias por tus reviews (: en los próximos capítulos pasaran ciertas cosas que serán de vital relevancia para la historia, gracias por leerme!

**Jacky: **Hola! Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews (: si, serán unas tremendas vacaciones para Scor con Ron "El Grinch" Weasley, ya veremos qué pasará (:

**MagicRose: **Si yo también amo a Scor, pero tampoco se las pondré tan fáciles ;) esos celos de Ron le traerán algo de problemas al pobre heredero, gracias por tu seguimiento a mi historia n.n

Sin más, aquí les traigo la continuación, dedicada a ustedes mis fieles lectoras!

_**Navidad en Familia (Parte II)**_

Era la mañana de la víspera de navidad en casa de los Potter y un rubio abría pesadamente sus ojos frente al insistente golpeteo proveniente de la ventana del cuarto de su mejor amigo, se levantó perezosamente entre la penumbra del cuarto y esquivando a su amigo que dormía plácidamente a pocos metros de el, se dirigió a la ventana donde una lechuza gris lo miraba con reproche por la demora del chico; Scorpius se sorprendió un poco de ver la lechuza de su madre, pero sonrió complacido al ver un pequeño paquete atado a la pata del ave

Su mamá era lo máximo…

Abriendo la ventana suavemente para evitar que Albus se despertara _"Aunque podría entrar una orquesta entera por su ventana y Albus ni siquiera se movería un centímetro" _Pensó el rubio divertido con el ave posada en su hombro

-Hola _Rain,_ me traes lo que le pedí a mi madre antes de venir hacia acá? –Le pregunto suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza

La lechuza por toda respuesta ululó suavemente alzando su pata dejando a la vista el paquete envuelto finamente; Scorpius lo desató y colocó cuidadosamente en el escritorio mientras agarraba un pedazo de pergamino y escribía una nota rápida para su madre en agradecimiento

-Creo que esto será todo –Dijo viendo que estaba atada a la pata del ave –Le das un saludo de mi parte, si _Rain? –_Le dijo mientras la llevaba a la ventana donde la lechuza luego de darle un pequeño picotazo en la oreja desplegó sus alas volando hacia un amanecer hermoso

-Ahora, veamos que me escribió mi madre –Se dijo a si mismo dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio donde un paquete y una carta reposaban

"_Querido Hijo…_

_Espero que lo estés pasando de maravilla con los Potter, me parecieron una familia tan encantadora y ya sabes, arregla tu cama cuando te pares y siempre trata de ayudar en lo que puedas _–Rió para sus adentros al leer esto, su madre aun pensaba que él era un niño pequeño –_Respecto a lo que me pediste en la estación, no tienes idea de lo que me costó conseguirlo, pero con un poco de ayuda de tu padre lo logré _–Se sorprendió un poco al leer esto, definitivamente su padre era una caja de sorpresas –_Permíteme decirte hijo, pero tienes un gusto digno de los Malfoy, aquello que me pediste es simplemente hermoso y sé que a ella le encantará…_

_Por cierto, ya le propusiste matrimonio? Cuando podré conocerla? Muero de ganas por conocer a mi futura yerna, tienes que traerla a la casa para que conozca a toda la familia y así se vaya familiarizando con ella _–Sonrió con dulzura al leer eso, su madre podría ser tan opuesta de su padre en ciertas ocasiones, definitivamente eran tal para cual –_En fin, tu padre te manda sus saludos y te pide que te portes como un Malfoy lo haría… ya sabes… las típicas majaderías de tu padre_

_Seguimos en contacto _

_Te quiere,_

_Tu Madre"_

Al terminar de leer dirigió su vista a otro objeto que reposaba en el escritorio y sus ojos recorrieron el estuche de lo que parecía algo pequeño, se pregunto internamente si sería lo apropiado para ella y si le gustaría, después de todo sería su primera navidad juntos… Estaba tan ensimismado mirando el paquete que dio un respingo al sentir un almohadazo contra su espalda, enojado busco con la mirada hasta dar con la de su amigo que lo miraba con reproche desde su cama –Acaso piensas quedarte toda la mañana parado ahí con cara de idiota? –Le preguntó con fastidio y un deje de pereza e su voz

Scorpius solo le devolvió el almohadazo para luego poner el paquete dentro de sus cosas y acomodarse para seguir con su sueño…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOO

Draco Malfoy se encontraba tomándose una copa de vino junto a su esposa cuando una voz rompió su momento de relajación…

-Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? –Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

-Depende de quién pregunte –Respondió con severidad dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con un hombre alto, de tez morena y rasgos elegantes acompañado de una muchacha como de la edad de Scorpius, con el cabello negro largo y lacio hasta la cintura, de llamativos ojos verdes y casi los mismos rasgos de su padre, en verdad no se podría decir que fuera fea

-Blaise? A los tiempos! Que ha sido de tu vida? –Preguntó mientras se paraba y le estrechaba la mano

-Pues no me puedo quejar, luego de la caída del tenebroso mi familia tuvo que huir al extranjero donde nos instalamos en Francia donde me casé y tuve el honor de ser bendecido con una hija como Leia –La presentó mientras la chica hacia una leve inclinación –Y que fue de la tuya Draco?

-Pues estupenda, ella es mi esposa Astoria Malfoy, me pido me disculpes pero se encuentra esperando a nuestro segundo hijo y no quiero que haga esfuerzos –Se excusó mientras se colocaba al lado de su esposa que le ofrecía una tierna sonrisa

-Es todo un gusto Blaise

-El gusto es mío… Y… segundo hijo? Ósea que ya tienes otro o no Draco? –Pregunto interesado

-Sí, mi hijo Scorpius, va en sexto año en Hogwarts y cumple ya su mayoría de edad a mediados de marzo del otro año –Menciono orgulloso

-Que coincidencia! Leia va a cursar sus últimos semestres en Hogwarts por parte de un programa de intercambio en Beauxbatouns, de repente podría conocer a tu hijo y hacerse _buenos_ amigos… y quién sabe, como ya están en edad de comprometerse podrían resultar ser una pareja encantadora no crees? –Aquel comentario hizo que Astoria se tensara en el acto, aquello le complicaría las cosas aun más a su hijo

-Me parece un estupenda idea! Le comentare a Scorpius sobre eso, a decir verdad no hemos podido hablar mucho al respecto puesto que se encuentra muy ocupado con su colegio y este año está pasando las navidades con su amigo, el segundo de los Potter

-El hijo de los Potter dices? Pero que irónico es el mundo! –Se rió un poco frente al comentario, pero calló de golpe al ver la expresión del rubio –Pero sí… me agradaría que nuestras familias se pudieran unir Draco, ya sabes, la pureza de la sangre siempre por delante –Y dicho esto se retiró junto a su hija

-No estarás pensando en comprometer a nuestro hijo con esa niña verdad? –Preguntó Astoria horrorizada

-Porque no? Es sangre pura igual que él y así se mantendría el respeto de nuestro apellido no crees? –Respondió como si tal cosa

-Eres...! No puedo creer que le hagas eso a nuestro hijo solo por el honor del apellido! –Y dicho esto se levantó y fulminándolo una última vez con la mirada se dirigió a su habitación…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOO

Era ya mediodía en casa de los Potter y nuestro dúo favorito de Slytherin aun no despertaba, al parecer las películas y la charla con Harry la noche anterior los había dejado agotados.

Ginny se encontraba en la cocina haciendo el almuerzo con Lily cuando James llegó del trabajo

-Hola chicas, y las serpientes? –Pregunto mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermano y su compañero

-Aún no despiertan James, podrías ir a despertarlos? El almuerzo ya casi está listo –Pidió Ginny distraída sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo

-Claro mamá, será un placer –Contesto con una risa perversa que asusto a la pequeña Lily

Si hay algo que caracterizó a James Sirius Potter durante sus años en Hogwarts fueron sus bromas pesadas y sentido de galantería, se podría decir que entre él y Albus se comparten el legado dejado por su abuelo James, solo que Albus sacó el sentido del humor y James la tendencia a atraer los problemas y el marcado don de galantería

Ya en la habitación de su hermano, asomó la cabeza por la puerta para verificar lo que sospechaba y sonrió para sus adentros con malicia al ver a Albus y Scorpius durmiendo a sus anchas como si afuera el tiempo se hubiera detenido, puso un pie dentro de la habitación y suavemente sacó su varita apuntando a un punto en el techo de la habitación para luego exclamar _"Bombarda!"_

El efecto fue instantáneo

Albus pegó tal grito que James pensó que no hablaría en años y Scorpius se paró y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que fue directo a donde James, quien haciendo gala de sus años de buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor lo esquivo por los pelos

-Que crees que haya sido eso hija? –Pregunto Ginny al oír el estruendo proveniente del piso de arriba

-Debe de ser James dándole los buenos días a Albus y Scorpius –Respondió tranquilamente

-QUE ACASO QUIERES MATARME?!?! –Exclamó Albus todavía con la respiración agitada

-Por supuesto que no hermanito, solo que como futuros aurores que serán, es mi deber probar su capacidad de reacción frente a situaciones de alto riesgo… y déjame decirte que Scorpius reacciono mejor que tu… ese hechizo casi me da Malfoy –Lo felicitó mientras el rubio lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos desde el suelo

-No fue gracioso James –Respondió Scorpius

-Para mí si lo fue –Rio divertido al recordar las reacciones de los chicos –Por cierto, mamá me mandó a decirles que ya el almuerzo está casi listo y que bajen pronto, creo que luego de comer podremos ir a la Madriguera un rato, así que apresúrense que no pienso esperarlos –Y dicho esto se retiro aun riéndose de su hermano

-Ese James… ya me las pagará –Amenazó Albus mientras preparaba sus cosas para irse a bañar

-Ay que admitir que fue divertido… Ok, ok no lo fue –Rectifico al recibir un golpe por parte de Albus

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOO

En la Madriguera ya se estaban comenzando los preparativos para la gran reunión que se llevaría a cabo esa noche, era ya una tradición que las festividades de fin de año siempre las pasaran junto a toda la familia, era una especia de gran reunión familiar, y este año no iba a ser la excepción

-Rose! Ven acá un momento! –Llamó Hermione que se encontraba en la cocina ayudando a la Nana Molly con la cena

-Dime mamá –Respondió la aludida entrando a la cocina

-Anda pídele a Vicky que decore el jardín, me encanta como lo hace ella cada año y procura que no te escuche Fred, siempre que decora quiere andar poniendo de esas bromas por donde menos uno se lo imagina y Hugo aun tiene el trauma del regalo del año pasado –La aconsejó mientras Rose se echaba a reír, aquella broma había sido tan graciosa

-Dale mamá, yo le digo a Vicky

Se dirigió a las escaleras que empezó a subir hasta dar con un cuarto del que provenían un montón de risas de chicas, tocó levemente y un alegre "_Pase!"_ la alentó a seguir

Dentro del cuarto se encontraban Victoire Weasley sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y porte elegante, Dominique Weasley en el piso leyendo una revista, Molly Weasley al lado de Victoire pintándose las uñas, mientras que Roxanne y Lucy jugaban animadamente con sus muñecas

-Hola chicas, lamento si las interrumpo, pero Vicky, mi mamá dice que si puedes decorar el jardín antes de que aparezca Fred y su decoración de cada año –Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos

-Por supuesto primita! Por cierto, me estaba contando Dom que estas saliendo con el bombón de Malfoy –Empezó a decir Victoire con malicia

-Ah… pues… si es cierto –Contestó sonrojándose al máximo ante la mirada escrutadora de todas sus primas

-Pues me alegro mucho! Es todo un buen partido para ti pequeña Rosie –La felicitó Victoire mientras se paraba y agarraba su varita

-Y que piensas ponerte esta noche Rose? Escuche decir de Tío Harry que Malfoy pasaría las navidades con nosotros –Preguntó Molly dejando un rato su labor de pintarse las uñas

-Pues… aún no lo tengo decidido, pero no creo que sea algo que importe mucho verdad? –Respondió tímidamente viendo como sus primas ponían cara de horror

-Pero que cosas dices Rosie! –Exclamaron Victoire, Molly y Dominique al unísono dejando a Lucy y Roxanne sorprendidas por la reacción de las mayores

-Queda decidido chicas, nos arreglaremos en casa de Tío Ron, dejen termino con el jardín mientras ustedes recogen todo lo que pueda ser necesario, nos vemos aquí en 20 minutos! –Mandó Vicky a las demás que rápidamente empezaron a guardar maquillaje, ropa y zapatos en maletas

-No es necesario chicas… –Dijo muy apenada Rosie al ver a sus primas así

-Si es necesario Rosie, no podemos dejar que una prima de nosotras diga esa clase de palabras una víspera de navidad! –Respondió alegre Dominique con un montón de ropa en sus brazos –Ahora, ve a avisarle a Tía Hermione que iremos a su casa a arreglarnos

-De acuerdo –Se resignó mientras salía del cuarto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOO

Ya en la casa del matrimonio Weasley-Granger, más precisamente en el cuarto de Rose, las chicas empezaron lo que ellas mismas denominaron _"Extreme Makeover: Rosie Emergency"_ nombre que no agradó mucho a Rose pero tuvo que aceptar pues había sido elegido por votación popular

-Manos a la obra chicas, Dom tu encárgate de la ropa, Molly tu de las manos y pies y yo me encargo del maquillaje entendido? –Empezó Vicky mientras sacaba un gran estuche de maquillaje

Rose solo esperaba que al final de todo esto pudiera quedar reconocible…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOO

Ya era de noche y todos se encontraban reunidos en La Madriguera; Bill se encontraba junto a su padre, Percy y Charlie hablando animadamente junto al fuego mientras Fleur, Hermione, Angelina, Ginny y Luna ayudaban en la cocina a terminar con la comida para toda la familia. Afuera, Ron, Harry y Fred intentaban convencer a Rolf de volar en escoba

-Pero si hasta tus hijos lo hacen Rolfie! –Exclamó Ron ya perdiendo la paciencia

-Porque Luna les enseño, pero a mí nunca me llamó la atención ese artefacto –Respondió calmadamente mientras veía distraídamente el cielo

-Definitivamente tu y Luna son almas gemelas –Intervino Harry provocando risas entre los presentes

Mientras en una colina cercana…

-Cuando llegaran las chicas? –Pregunto Teddy al aire mientras se recostaba en el pasto

-Si _"las chicas" _significa Victoire, pues no lo sé, cuando venia aun no salían del cuarto de Rose –Respondió irónicamente Hugo

-Me aburro! Chicos, que tal si hacemos una broma navideña? –Propuso James levantándose de su puesto

-No cuentes conmigo James, recién hace un mes salí del castigo de la broma del año pasado –Resopló molesto Albus

-Conmigo tampoco, no me gustaría causar una mala impresión la primera navidad que paso con ustedes –Se excusó Scorpius

-Nosotros tenemos que ir a rescatar a papá de las garras de sus padres –Respondieron los gemelos Scarmander al unísono

-Yo tengo que esperar a que llegue Victoire… sabes lo fiera que se pone si llega y yo no estoy por el área de cobertura de sus ojos –Respondió Teddy cansinamente pero con un brillo especial en sus ojos

-Todos son unos aguafiestas! Pero con ustedes si puedo contar a que si? –Preguntó con ojos de cachorrito a Fred y Hugo

-Sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo hermano –Respondió Fred chocando la mano con James

-Como no tengo más nada que hacer, supongo que pues, me uno –Respondió Hugo resignado

-Perfecto! Esto es lo que tengo planeado…

-Llegaron las chicas! –Exclamó Scorpius señalando al jardín donde se veía un grupo de gente

Rápidamente se dirigieron al jardín donde Scorpius pensó que si no hubiera bajado tan rápido la colina, el aire que le faltaba ahorita mismo se le había ido al ver a Rose, y es que las chicas se habían lucido arreglándola, llevaba un pantalón de tela negra con unos sandalias plateadas de tacón medio y una blusa estilo kimono blanca con detalles en plateado, su cabello recogido a medio moño y un ligero maquillaje la hacían lucir hermosa a la luz de las diversas lámparas que estaban colocas en el jardín, de no ser que tenían que guardar apariencias Scorpius estaba seguro que ya estaría comiéndosela a besos

-Estas… preciosa –Fue todo lo que pudo decir al llegar a su lado lo que provocó un ligero rubor en la cara de la pelirroja

-Gracias… tu también luces muy lindo –Respondió viendo la camisa blanca ligeramente desabrochada que llevaba su novio

-Pecosa!

-Pelirroja!

Ambos voltearon al acto para ver a Lorcan y Lyssander acercarse a ellos

-Pero mírate que linda estas Pecosa! Vas a poner celosa a tus demás primas –La halagó Lyssander mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo

-Me parece hermano, que ninguna de las demás primas tiene algo que envidiarle a Rose –Contestó Lorcan echándole una mirada a Lily que se encontraba con Roxanne y Lucy en ese momento

-Oh! Si tienes toda la razón Lorcan, vamos a ir a saludarlas? –Propuso con aire soñador

-Claro hermano –Y así los hermanos se fueron a donde las primas más pequeñas

-En estos momentos no sé si sentirme celoso de ellos o si sentir compasión por Albus si empiezan a estar mucho tiempo con Lily –Empezó a decir Scorpius viendo con cara de confusión a Rose

Rose solo pudo reír ante el comentario y darle un leve beso en la mejilla que provocó un leve sonrojo en el muchacho

-Chicos! Ya es hora de que entren, falta poco para las doce! –Escucharon la voz de Tía Hermione que los llamaba para entrar

Ya adentro se habían instalado todos en la sala (cuando la familia se hizo más grande decidieron remodelar la Madriguera haciéndola más espaciosa y esas cosas) listos para el clásico intercambio de regalos y noticias de navidad

-Bueno chicos, una navidad mas en familia, no saben lo feliz que me siento de tenerlos a todos reunidos una vez más aquí –Empezó a decir el abuelo Weasley a los demás, provocando un leve aplauso por parte de los presentes –Alguien tiene algo que agregar?

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí reunidos, me gustaría avisarles que Victoire y yo… vamos a casarnos –Declaró Teddy provocando murmullos de felicidad y que Harry se parara y fuera a abrazar a su ahijado

-Y los próximos van a ser Rose y Scorpius! –Grito una voz desconocida provocando que Ron casi muriera ahogado por el ponche que en ese momento se encontraba tomando

-QUE ROSE SE CASARA CON QUIEN?!?! –Exclamó furioso –Mi hija nunca se casará con la hija del hurón!

-Hay pero que cosas dices Ron si se ven tan lindos –Comentó Nana Molly viendo a la pareja que se encontraba muerta de vergüenza

-Ya me imagino a los hijos, serán tan lindos! –Intervino Victoire con cara soñadora provocando un color verde en la cara de Ron

-QUE MI HIJA NO SE CASARA…! –Siguió diciendo aunque ya nadie le prestaba atención pues estaban muy ocupados imaginándose el futuro de los chicos

Rose aun no salía de su incredulidad ¿En qué momento su familia se había enterado de lo suyo con Scorpius? Si es que estaban enterados, porque al parecer solo estaban suponiendo, lo cual sería muy chistoso cuando se lo aclararan

-Pequeña… te parece si salimos un momento al jardín? –Le susurró Scorpius al oído provocándole un respingo

-Claro… –Y aprovechando el tumulto creado por la noticia del matrimonio de Teddy y del supuesto próximo matrimonio de ella con Scorpius se escabulleron al jardín

Ya afuera se detuvieron un momento a apreciar la hermosura del paisaje… la nieve había caído levemente sobre los árboles y arbustos cercanos formando un paisaje casi de postal de navidad, algunas hadas conjuradas por Victoire volaban grácilmente sobre los rosales y demás iluminándolo tenuemente… simplemente perfecto

-Pues, creo que allá dentro no hubiera podido darte mi regalo de navidad Rosie –Comenzó a decir Scorpius en voz baja

-Ahh… No era necesario Scorpius… para mi es suficiente haber pasado estas fechas contigo –Empezó a decir Rose siendo interrumpida por el dedo de Scorpius en sus labios

-Pero yo quería, así que no tienes excusa –Le dijo mientras sacaba una caja de su abrigo y se la entregaba –Feliz navidad Rosie… te amo –Y le dijo las palabras que Rose siempre quiso escuchar seguidas por un suave beso en los labios

-Oh… gracias Scorpius –Agradeció mientras abria la caja y dejaba al descubierto un hermoso collar de plata con un dije en forma de estrella con un diamante verde y otro rojo –Oh Scor es bellísimo, pero no puedo aceptarlo te debió costar una fortuna –Exclamó devolviéndoselo

-Tú te mereces que te regale la luna con un lazo… pero como no puedo quitársela al mundo, te compre eso, así que por favor acéptalo como el regalo que te hace un pobre chico que solo sabe amarte –Recitó suavemente en su oído mientras le daba la vuelta para ponérselo –Listo, ves? Tu belleza lo opaca –Exclamó embobado viendo a su novia con el collar

-Ay Scorpius… –Y suavemente se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un suave beso que se convirtió en uno más apasionado a los pocos segundos

-PERO QUE LE HACES A MI HIJA SO DEPRAVADO?!?! –El grito proveniente de la casa los sobresalto para ver con horror como un Ronald Weasley irreconocible se acercaba hacia ellos

Pero…

-Jajajaja, ahora el primero que pase por aquí tendrá el gusto de probar la broma navideña de James Potter –Rio maléficamente James mientras observaba el líquido espeso que le caería a una pobre alma

-Oye que ese no es tu papá Hugo? –Preguntó Fred al menor

-Sí… SI LO ES! PAPÁ NO!!!!! –Exclamó horrorizado al ver como el líquido que habían preparado para alguno de los primos se vertía encima de un Ron AÚN más furioso

Toda la familia salió para ver la escena más extraña de sus vidas: Rose y Scorpius sonrojados viendo a un Ron Weasley empapado de lo que parecía ser una especie de líquido verdoso

-Feliz navidad Scorpius

-Feliz navidad Rose

* * *

Jajaja al fin terminé la loca navidad con los Weasley, el capitulo no me salio como esperaba pero después de muchas releidas me gusto la idea final, asi que, espero que les guste!

Ya saben, los reviews son bien recibidos y no le hacen mal a nadie, asi que dejen uno! :D Se aceptan sugerencias, tomatazos, criticas, amenazas etc etc xD

Nos leemos en otra actualización!

Kabegami~


	14. Momentos PadreHijo

_**Momentos Padre-Hijo**_

-Creo que ustedes dos nos deben una explicación –Fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione Granger a las dos personas en frente de ella

Luego del incidente de Ron, toda la familia había entendido las causas de este provocando un regaño de proporciones épicas de parte de Harry a James y compañía; luego, habían decidido entrar para solucionar la raíz de todo: Scorpius y Rose, ¿pareja?

Rose miraba con frustración y nerviosismo las caras de sus familiares esperando encontrar desaprobación o decepción, pero se alivió al ver algunas caras dándole ánimos y alguna que otra contrariada por la situación

-Creo que lo único que le puedo decir Señora Granger, es que yo amo a su hija más de lo que he podido amar a alguien –La voz decidida de Scorpius la sacó de su chequeo del cuarto provocando que esbozara una tímida sonrisa

-Y CREES QUE ESO ES SUFICIENTE SO DEPRAVADO?!? –Intervino Ron que se encontraba encolerizado de que su hija tuviera alguna especie de relación con el hijo del hurón

-Ron, si no te calmas en este instante te haré un _silencius, _y quiero aclarar que si hablo con ellos no es porque desapruebe la relación si no porque mi hija me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo –Rose no sabía si tomar aquello dicho como si mama como algo bueno o malo, pero dentro de ella un rayo de esperanza se empezaba a formar. Ron simplemente se enfurruño en su silla maldiciendo por lo bajo

-Dime una cosa Scorpius, tus padres lo saben ya? –Pregunto Hermione interesada

-Mi madre solamente, ella me aconsejo que mejor se lo dijera a mi padre de frente para evitar que malentendiera las cosas –Respondió el rubio con voz serena

-Te entiendo, y ahora… –Agregó mientras volteaba a ver a su hija que se ponía blanca al ver la mirada de su madre sobre ella –Me podría explicar señorita cuando pensaba decírselo a su madre?

-Mamá, si no se los dije fue por miedo a papá –Al sentirse mencionado, Ron se removió un poco incomodo en su silla –Y me daba miedo que la familia se opusiera o se decepcionaran de mi… –Terminó de decir con la voz apagada

-Nunca nos podríamos oponer a algo como eso pequeña, ni decepcionarnos de ti por esas cosas, somos tu familia y parte del deber de esta es apoyarte en todas las cosas que hagas, sean buenas o malas –Intervino el Abuelo Arthur provocando un murmullo de afirmación entre los presentes

-Sabemos que eres una niña muy inteligente como tu madre, y por lo tanto si elegiste a Scorpius es porque él es el que tu corazón eligió, aparte no parece ser un mal muchacho –Agregó Nana Molly sonriéndole en complicidad al rubio cosa que lo hizo sentir muy orgulloso –Si por las cosas del pasado crearemos repercusiones en el futuro, entonces nunca hubiera muerto tanta gente para cambiar el mundo en la guerra contra Voldemort –Terminó de decir provocando que los ojos de Rose se abnegaran en lágrimas

-Eres mi sobrina preferida, mi ahijada y una gran chica Rose, te apoyamos en todas tus decisiones y solo nos queda decirle a Scorpius que si te llega a hacer daño caerá sobre él la furia de una familia bien grande –Bromeó Harry para calmar el ambiente

Ron oía lo que su familia decía con los ojos abiertos, el no lo había visto de esa manera y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar el hijo del hurón no parecía tan mala persona como en sus tiempos su padre lo fue, así que, tragándose su orgullo se levanto de su silla fue a estrecharle la mano al rubio

-Donde me entere que le has hecho daño… –Amenazó con voz severa mientras le daba una dura mirada

-Le prometo Señor Weasley, enfrente de toda su familia que nunca le aré daño a Rose si puedo evitarlo –Le respondió Scorpius logrando que Ron esbozara una pequeña sonrisa

-Y que harás con tu padre, Scorpius? –Cuestionó Hermioine

-Supongo que tendré que hablar con él, pensaba pasar la última semana de las vacaciones en Suiza donde se encuentran ellos y así que aprovechare la oportunidad para hacerlo

-Que conste que aun no me convences del todo huroncito, así que estarás en periodo de prueba conmigo –Acotó Ron provocando que su esposa y amigo rodaran los ojos con diversión: Ron nunca iba a cambiar –Y en cuanto a usted señorita, tendrá un leve castigo por habernos ocultado la verdad, ya luego hablaremos sobre eso –Terminó de decir provocando un puchero en su hija

-Ah papá!

Y todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras seguían celebrando esta navidad que estaban seguros había sido la más extraña de todas

***

A la mañana siguiente Scorpius se levanto por un fuerte almohadazo provocado por su amigo

-Pero qué…?

-Feliz navidad Scorpius!! –Anunció Albus emocionado mientras abría los regalos puestos al pie de su cama

Scorpius, olvidando el enojo provocado por el golpe de su amigo, se dispuso a abrir los regalos que por el esperaban al pie de su cama. El primero en abrir fue uno que en especial le llamo la atención: tenía un sobrio papel verde y una tarjeta indicaba que era de su padre, se sorprendió pues generalmente sus padres le hacían un regalo en conjunto. Al abrirlo se encontró con un marco que contenía una foto de la primera vez que su padre le enseñaba a volar y junto a este, un sobre con algo pesado dentro, al abrirlo encontró la siguiente carta:

"_Querido Hijo:_

_Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te enseñe a volar en tu primera escoba, fue la primera actividad "padre-hijo" (como las llama tu madre) que hicimos; quizás no te lo dije en ese momento, pero fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. A veces siento que los años nos han distanciado en cierta forma y siento eso, pues ahora parece que nuestra relación es más formal que fraternal, estás próximo a cumplir tus 17 años y con esto la mayoría de edad, siento que es momento de compartir algo más que el apellido. Te regalo algo que me fascina tanto del mundo para que encienda en ti, la misma fascinación que encendió en mi, espero lo disfrutes._

_Dentro de este sobre esta parte de tu regalo… el resto te espera en casa_

_Te quiere,_

_Tu Papá"_

Scorpius no sabía si aún se encontraba durmiendo pues en su cabeza no cabían las palabras escritas por su padre, el nunca había sido así de expresivo con él, a decir verdad su relación "padre-hijo" se limita a ciertas actividades y charlas, pero nada más allá de lo terrenal y nunca se adentraban mas en lo personal, recordando las palabras de su padre reviso el sobre encontrando –asombrado– las llaves de lo que parecía ser…

-Un auto! –Exclamó sorprendido Scorpius

-Un qué? –Pregunto intrigado Albus desde una pila de envolturas

-Papá me acaba de regalar un auto! –Scorpius no cabía en su asombro, desde pequeño siempre había admirado los autos que se padre coleccionaba y este le decía que algún día le regalaría el primero de él, nunca pensó que ese día llegaría

-Vaya Scorpius eso es genial! Ya podremos salir a pasear en el verano! –Exclamó feliz Albus

-Sí, es genial no? Tendré que darle las gracias ahora que vaya a Suiza con ellos, y a ti que te han regalado? –Preguntó aún feliz por su presente

-Pues el clásico suéter tejido de la abuela, dulces, un par de libros y mi papá me regalo el celular que le pedí –Respondió mientras le tendía a Scorpius un aparato pequeño que a vista del rubio parecía muy avanzado –Oye y Rose que te obsequio? –Cuestionó interesado viendo los demás regalos del chico

-Ah cierto! Enseguida lo abro –Se apenó levemente por habérsele olvidado mientras buscaba la fina caligrafía de la chica entre sus cosas –Mira aquí está –Anunció mientras le mostraba a Albus una pequeña cajita forrada en papel plateado –Haber que es…

Y se quedo sin palabras

Dentro de la caja había un relicario con el grabado de una "S" entrelazada con una "R" afuera, que al abrirlo contenía la foto de ella y él de pequeños (más o menos deberían de estar por segundo año) sentados debajo del gran Haya de los jardines de Hogwarts, en la foto salía Scorpius levemente enfurruñado siendo abrazado por una Rose muy alegre, al lado de la foto había una inscripción que rezaba: _"Por una amistad de oro… un amor de verdad" _aquello lo conmovió como nunca nada lo había hecho en su vida

-Que te dio? –Preguntó Albus pero fue vano pues el rubio salió disparado por la puerta directo a quien sabe donde

En la cabeza de Scorpius solo cabía que tenia la novia más perfecta del mundo y debía encontrarla para darle una muestra de la enorme gratitud y amor que sentía hacia ella. Y como si de magia se tratase Rose se encontraba subiendo las escaleras tranquilamente después de desayunar cuando se encontró con un apurado Scorpius

-Hola Scorpius por que la pr…? –Pero fue callada antes de terminar por los labios del rubio que la empezaron a besar tiernamente y con amor

-Eres la mejor Rose Weasley, te amo y nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo –Respiró agitado terminado el beso mostrándole el relicario a la muchacha que lo miraba confundida por el beso y la acción

-Ah!… me alegro que te haya gustado… es solo un presente –Murmuro apenada mientras jugaba con sus dedos

A Scorpius no le pudo parecer una escena más adorable por lo que se lanzó una vez más al ataque de los rosados labios de su novia

-Ejem ejem –Carraspeó alguien más en la escalera provocando que la joven pareja se separara en el acto –Lamento la interrupción chicos pero que yo haya dado mi visto bueno no significa que me guste ver como besas a mi ahijada en cada oportunidad Scorpius –Dijo algo receloso Harry que los miraba desde el inicio de la escalera

-Lo lamento Señor Potter –Se disculpó Scor apenado

-No volverá a pasar tío Harry… –Lo secundó Rose sonrojada

-Tranquilos, solo tengan cuidado con Ron, que aunque haya dado su brazo a torcer no creo que esto le agrade mucho. Por cierto Scorpius, tu papá me pidió que ahora después del almuerzo te acompañara a un pueblo cercano donde preparó un traslador que te llevará a su hotel en Suiza, así que ten todo listo para antes del almuerzo si? –Le aviso Harry al rubio

-Descuide Señor Potter

-Ah y otra cosa, no me llames "Señor Potter" me hace sentirme viejo jajaja –Se rió mientras pasaba al lado de los chicos

-Tranquilo Harry

***

Luego del almuerzo Scorpius salió un momento al patio a pensar sobre el asunto que cada vez le robaba más la calma: Su compromiso. Estaba claro que para él no había otra persona con la que mas desearía casarse que con Rose, pero se le planteaba un problema ante eso: ¿Su papá aceptaría que su único hijo se case con una Weasley? ¿El papá de Rose la dejaría casarse a tan corta edad? Y la más importante… ¿Rose aceptaría casarse con él? Suspiró frustrado mientras se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos… hasta que una delicada mano se poso en su hombro

-Algo te atormenta Scor? –Preguntó Rose preocupada al ver el semblante triste de su novio

-Nada de qué preocuparse Rosie, es sólo que pienso hablar con mi padre pronto y temo su reacción –Le mintió, aunque no mucho pues su futura conversación con su padre también le estaba generando noches de desvele

-Tranquilo Scor, si mi papá que es "don celoso" permitió nuestra relación no creo que lo tuyo sean tan difícil ahora, solo tienes que tener fe en nuestro amor –Lo tranquilizó mientras suavemente le acariciaba los rubios cabellos

-Lo sé Rosie… Y espero que todo salga bien…

-Scorpius, tienes todo listo ya? Es hora de irnos –Anunció Harry mientras se reunía con la joven pareja

-Si Harry, solo tengo que… –Se removió incomodo, no tenía mucha confianza como para despedirse de Rose enfrente del antiguo "Elegido"

-Ahhh estas son tus cosas? Las iré subiendo al carro por mientras –Dijo mientras captaba la indirecta del rubio

-Te veré en el expresso verdad? –Preguntó Rose alicaída en cuanto Harry se fue

-Si… pero no estés triste, solo será una semana, así que arriba ese ánimo si? Luego regresaremos a Hogwarts y tendremos todo el tiempo que queramos –La animó mientras la abrazaba tiernamente y le daba besos por la cara

-Tienes razón –Dijo una ya animada Rose –Pero pórtate bien si? No quiero tener que andar embrujando a alguna chica por meterse con mi novio –Le advirtió divertida provocando risas en el rubio

-No tendrás que hacerlo, puesto que yo solo pienso en ti Rosie –Le dijo con ternura dándole un dulce beso

-Scorpius! Ya es hora de irnos –Llamó Harry desde el carro listo para partir

-Nos veremos en una semana pues –Se despidió el rubio

-Cuídate mucho! Te amo Scorpius –Le siguió la pelirroja

-Igual que yo a ti Rose –Terminó de decir mientras se subía al carro y partía rumbo al pueblo cercano a la Madriguera donde lo esperaba el traslador

***

-Gracias por traerme Harry, nos vemos el primero de enero –Se despidió de Harry mientras se acercaba a una bota sucia que hacía de traslador

-Cuídate Scorpius y me saludas a tu padre y por cierto… suerte diciéndole! –Le deseó Harry antes de que tocara la bota y desapareciera para aparecer a cientos de kilómetros instantáneamente

-Scorpius! –Fue lo primero que oyó seguido de unos brazos envolviéndolo cálidamente que solo podían pertenecer a su madre

-Suéltalo pronto Astoria o tendremos que llevarlo a la enfermería por escases de aire –Dijo con una voz que solo podía pertenecer a Draco Malfoy

-Hola mamá… Hola papá, que bueno verlos de nuevo –Los saludó en cuento Astoria lo hubo soltado

-Es un gusto tener con nosotros hijo y dime como la has pasado? –Le pregunto animadamente Astoria mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el hotel

-Muy bien, los Potter y los Weasley son muy hospitalarios y… –Cayó de pronto al notar algo diferente –Mamá… te sucedió algo? –Pregunto confuso

-Eh… porque lo dices Scorpius? –Pregunto Astoria nerviosa

-No sé… te noto diferente, como si algo hubiera cambiado, porque usas túnicas amplias mamá? Antes no lo hacías –Observó viendo la túnica que su madre llevaba ese día, y ciertamente no eran las que solía usar, pues ahora tenía que usar ropa de maternidad

Draco ante la ingenuidad de su hijo solo pudo reír levemente causando más confusión en su hijo si es que eso es posible, acaso se había perdido se algo?

-Esa hijo, es una túnica de maternidad –Le indicó su padre medio divertido esperando la reacción de su vástago

-Ah ya pensaba yo que… MATERNIDAD?! Mamá está embarazada?! –Se alarmó y a la vez sorprendió Scorpius

-Jajaja pensábamos darte la sorpresa en cuanto tuviéramos la oportunidad de verte, pero parece que tu padre te adelantó la sorpresa –Contestó divertida Astoria mientras se sentaba en uno de los cómodos sillones de su suite

-Pero que sorpresa! Voy a tener un hermano –Se alegró el rubio menor provocando sonrisas en sus padres

-Aún sigues siendo el heredero Scorpius, aunque ahora tendrás que compartir tus cosas con alguien más –Le dijo Draco medio divertido

-No me importa papá, es más, por mi está bien –Rió divertido ante el comentario de su padre; últimamente su papá había mejorado notablemente su humor, suponía que parte de ese cambio se debía a que ahora pasaba más tiempo con su madre y con la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia lo había ablandado un poco

-Por cierto hijo, ya has pensado en alguna posible prometida? –Preguntó Draco poniéndose serio repentinamente

Instantáneamente el ambiente se puso tenso en torno a Scorpius y Astoria dado que ambos sabían que quizás a Draco no le agradaría la idea de que Rose fuera la siguiente "Señora Malfoy" y a Scorpius la sola idea de decirle la verdad a su padre le aterraba pues temía acabar con el creciente buen humor del mayor de los Malfoy

-Pues si… tengo a alguien pensado –Contestó tímidamente el chico

-Pues dime, es mejor saberlo pronto para así saber con qué posible familia se casará mi hijo –Cuestiono interesado

-Pues… -Le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a su madre que solo pudo asentir levemente con la cabeza, el momento de decirle la verdad a Draco había llegado –Se… trata de… Rose… Rose Weasley padre… –Y cayó esperando lo inevitable

-Jajajaja que buena broma hijo, pero ahora si dime, de quien se trata? –Pregunto poniéndose serio después de lanzar una carcajada

-Es en serio padre… la persona de la cual yo me enamore es Rose Weasley –Contestó dudando ya de salir bien parado de todo esto

Silencio…

Draco lo veía como si el mundo se estuviera acabando y el culpable de todo fuera la persona presente frente a sus ojos, Astoria se paró, preocupada y fue a tocarlo haber si estaba bien; este al sentir la mano de su mujer sobre su hombro se paró, le echo una última mirada a Scorpius y salió de la suite dejándolos solos

Esa fue la última vez que Draco Malfoy le habló a Scorpius en la semana que estuvieron juntos

***

Ya había pasado una semana desde que tuvieron la fatídica charla donde su padre le había quitado el habla y este aún no daba señas de volver a dársela, que ya Scorpius había perdido todas las esperanzas de poder convencerlo de su amor por Rose. Se encontraba nuestro rubio favorito haciendo sus maletas para su regreso a Hogwarts al día siguiente cuando Astoria entro al cuarto

-Sucede algo mamá? –Pregunto con voz apagada, que su padre le haya quitado el habla le había afectado mucho

-Alguien tenía ganas de hablarte hijo –Respondió mientras abría mas la puerta dejando a la vista a su padre que lo miraba con expresión indescifrable –Los dejo solos –Y dicho esto se fue dejando a ambos hombres solos

-Siéntate –Ordenó la fría voz de Draco a Scorpius que obedeció en el acto y se sentó en la cama –Lamento mi reacción del otro día hijo –Dijo casi en voz baja como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera difícil de decir

-Yo… eh… –En verdad no sabía que decir, o su madre había abogado mucho por él o su padre tenía que haber amanecido de muy buen humor el día de hoy para que esto estuviera sucediendo –En verdad lo lamento yo por haberte fallado papá… –Fue lo único que pudo responder después de un tiempo en silencio

-No me fallaste hijo, es momento de que tu viejo padre aprenda que los errores del pasado no los tiene que pagar personas que nunca estuvieron involucradas, yo nunca debí pedirte que no te acercaras a ellos puesto que estaba haciendo lo mismo que mi padre en su momento hizo conmigo –Habló con voz serena sin quitar la vista de la ventana –De lo único que me alegro es que hallas tenido amigos mejores de los que yo tuve para que te hicieran ver tu error y no te convirtieras en la persona que yo fui. Es por eso que le debo mucho a Albus Potter y a Rose Weasley –Termino de decir viendo a Scorpius a los ojos

Scorpius estaba sin palabras, todo eso que decía su padre era cierto? Porque si lo era que le pegaran porque debía estar soñando.

Su silencio fue interpretado por Draco para seguir hablando –Y si por esas jugadas del destino te enamoraste de Rose y esa fue la persona que tu corazón eligió para siempre amar, yo no soy quien para no permitirte eso hijo, ya es momento de que deje de prohibirte las cosas y te deje ser simplemente Scorpius como creo que tantos años te impedí ser, por eso hijo mío te pido que me perdones –Termino de decir viéndolo con ojos donde Scorpius pudo ver un poco de arrepentimiento

-Yo… todo está bien papá –Dijo un tanto abochornado por tantas cosas y sin saber exactamente que decir o hacer

Draco viendo la timidez de su hijo decidió agarrarlo del brazo y darle un cálido abrazo donde le expresaba todo el cariño que en 16 años en pocas ocasiones le dio.

Todo sin saber que esta memorable escena entre padre-hijo era vista por un par de ojos llenos de lágrimas que espiaban por la puerta

***

Era el día de regreso a Hogwarts y Rose se terminaba de despedir de sus padres y tíos en la estación de King Cross cuando Albus se acerco corriendo a ella

-Rose, Rose! Vamos que Scorpius nos está guardando un compartimiento! –Dijo apresurado mientras consultaba su reloj que mostraba diez minutos para las once

-Ya voy Albus –Respondió algo enojada –Ya me voy mamá, dile a papá que lo quiero –Se despidió con un suave beso en su mejilla

-Y tu salúdame a Scorpius querida, suerte y pórtense bien! –Se despidió Hermiones viendo a su hija y sobrino adentrarse en el tren

-Bueno Albus donde está Scorpius? –Preguntó Rose ansiosa por ver a su novio

-Está en uno de los últimos compartimientos, adelántate tu mientras yo voy a buscar a Sophie si? –Dijo mientras rápidamente se iba dejando a Rose sola en el pasillo

Viendo como su primo se iba Rose se dispuso a buscar al rubio hasta llegar al final del tren donde un compartimiento en especial con las cortinas corridas le llamó la atención dado que algo le decía que Scorpius se encontraba ahí, así que abrió la puerta pero…

El tiempo se detuvo…

Dos lágrimas cayeron al suelo…

El sonido de algo quebrándose…

Scorpius estaba besando a Estella Flint

* * *

Ohhh se viene lo bueno! Acaso pensaban que todo seria bueno y facil para ellos? Pues no! Ahora las cosas empezaran a complicarsele a nuestra pareja

Ya vimos las reacciones de Ron y Draco, espero que haya llenado sus expectativas y demas (:

Hoy fui a ver Harry Potter y el misterio del principe y mi opinion es: me gusto pero le falto accion, tubo sus momentos divertidos y siento que se enfocaron mucho en las parejas mas que en la trama, aunque la actuacion de Tom Felton (Draco) me encanto

Gracias a todos por sus reviews del capitulo anterior (: me alegro mucho que les gustara el capitulo, espero este tambien sea de su agrado!

Eso es todo, dejen review que siempre son bien recibidos (: nos leemos!

Kabegami~


	15. Decepción

_**Decepción**_

Rose no sabía qué hacer, justo enfrente de ella se encontraba su supuesto "novio" besándose de lo más natural con la chica a la cual ella pensaba que el odiaba, se encontraba devastada, traicionada y sentía como le costaba respirar, más sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de su primo que venía acompañado de su amiga:

-Si Sophie ellos nos… ¡¿pero qué pasa aquí?! –Pregunto enojado logrando que ambos se separaran al instante –Sophie llévate a Rose a otro lugar –Ordenó con voz ronca mientras Sophie asustada agarraba a una Rose estupefacta y la sacaba del lugar

-Ahora, te puedes largar y dejarnos solos Flint? Esto no es asunto tuyo –Dijo con rencor una vez se hubieron ido las chicas

-Me parece que aquí no hay nada que explicar _Potter, _simplemente me besaba con la persona que me gusta y quiero, ¿acaso eso tiene algo de malo? –Respondió el rubio con voz fría sacando una sonrisa de triunfo de su compañera y una mirada de odio de su amigo

-Scorpius, te has vuelto loco?! Le acabas de romper el corazón a Rose!! Tu novia!! Como se te ocurre decir esas cosas cuando tu amas a Rose?! –Exclamó irritado mostrando su carácter Weasley que pocas veces sacaba

-Esa Weasley y yo juntos? Debes estar bromeando Potter, yo jamás ensuciaría mi apellido saliendo con una persona como ella… hija de una _sangre su… –_Pero no terminó pues fue interrumpido por el puño de Albus estrellándose en su cara, lo que logró que perdiera el equilibrio y dejara caer unas manzanas que reposaban en los asientos

-Pero que te sucede Potter! –Chilló Estella poniéndose a la altura de Scorpius –Acaso no soportas que _Scorpie _esté conmigo?

-Jamás… vuelvas… a llamar… sangre sucia… a nadie de mi familia… está claro? –Dijo entrecortadamente a causa de la rabia que tenía dentro de sí –Y tú –Agregó con rencor viendo a la chica –Mejor no metas tu cuchara en esto si no quieres terminar mal, porque no me temblara la mano para lanzarte una maldición Flint –Escupió con todo el odio que podía tener

-Mira Potter que no te tengo miedo –Retó Scorpius levantándose del suelo –No sé qué estarás pensando pero Estella es mi novia y no pienso permitir que nadie interfiera, me estás entendiendo Potter??

-Scorpius… no te reconozco… pero si esto es lo que quieres pues lo tendrás, solo te pido… no… te EXIJO que no te vuelvas a acercar a nadie de mi familia, pues si no yo mismo me encargaré de tu trasero, me estás entendiendo Malfoy? –Lo ultimo lo dijo con dolor pues nunca pensó que su amigo experimentaría un cambio tan radical de la noche a la mañana, que había sucedido en su estancia en Suiza? ¿Acaso sus padres le habían metido ideas de pureza de sangre y demás en su mente? Aquello no podía ser pues Scorpius siempre había sido diferente al resto de su familia y despreciaba las leyes sobre "pureza de sangre" y "apellidos o linajes" algo debía de andar mal…

-No me lo tienes que pedir dos veces Potter! Y si te vuelves a meter conmigo o mi novia te dejaré una cicatriz igual de linda que la de tu querido padre me oíste? Ahora si me disculpas me gustaría pasar tiempo de calidad con mi novia y tu presencia nos estorba, así que lárgate Potter –Le espetó con frialdad digna de un Malfoy de antaño

-No te preocupes… que no volverá a ocurrir –Y dicho esto salió del compartimiento maldiciendo por lo bajo

***

-Vamos Rose, de seguro que todo fue un engaño de la zorra de Flint y ahora viene junto a Albus a darte una explicación de lo ocurrido –Consoló a su amiga que se encontraba llorando a lágrima viva en su hombro

-El… el no paró Sophie… ni siquiera cuando entré… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso ize algo mal? –Sollozó con infinita tristeza agarrándose fuertemente el pecho –Duele mucho Sophie… no quiero sentir esto…

Sophie la miró sin saber que decir mientras le seguía acariciando la cabeza y volteaba su mirada a la puerta al tiempo que un acalorado Albus hacia su aparición:

-Albus! ¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó Sophie ansiosa mientras Rose levantaba levemente su rostro empapado en lágrimas

-Rose, escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, nunca pero NUNCA más te quiero volver a ver cerca de esa asquerosa rata de Malfoy me oíste? El no vale ni tus lágrimas ni nuestro tiempo, así que lo mejor es que olvidemos si alguna vez tuvimos cierta amistad con el –Dijo con la voz dolida y cargada de frustración lo que provocó una mirada de confusión por parte de Sophie y que Rose se hundiera una vez más en su llanto

-¿Pero qué sucedió Albus? Cuéntame… –Exigió la pelirroja limpiándose las lágrimas

Y dicho esto comenzó a explicarles la extraña escena dada momentos antes en el compartimiento del rubio

-Pero que hipócrita! –Exclamó Sophie ofendida –Cuando lo agarre sabrá lo que es meterse con mi mejor amiga!

-No… –La voz decidida de Rose sacó de base a sus acompañantes –Si él lo quiere así, yo no soy nadie para decirle lo contrario… si para el… no significo nada… yo… debo dejarlo ir –Aquello último lo dijo derramando silenciosas lágrimas que se perdieron en su cabello

Albus y Sophie se miraron sorprendidos entre ellos para luego abrazar y reconfortar a Rosie, en estos momentos era cuando más necesitaba de un brazo amigo

-Disculpen… puedo acompañarlos en el viaje? –Preguntó una tímida voz proveniente de la puerta que sacó de sus pensamientos a los tres chicos

-Claro… porque no… debes de ser nueva porque nunca te había visto –Invitó Rose alzando el rostro y limpiándose delicadamente las lágrimas

-Gracias… y por cierto, mí nombre es Leia Zabini y vengo de intercambio desde Beauxbatons –Se presentó la chica de ojos verdes, largos cabellos negros y tez bronceada

-Es un gusto Leia, ellas son Sophie Stallon y Rose Weasley –Presentó señalando a sus amigas que sonrieron cálidamente (Aunque Rose algo forzada) –Y yo soy Albus Potter, es un placer. Por cierto, que te trae por Hogwarts? –Pregunto interesado

-Pues mi colegio organiza programas de intercambio para alumnos sobresalientes de sexto y podemos elegir el que más nos llame la atención y yo siempre quise ver como es Hogwarts –Respondió con aire soñador

-Oh y viene más gente contigo o eres sola? –Cuestiono Sophie

-La mayoría de mis compañeros decidieron irse a otros colegios por las ciudades y eso, pero mi padre estudio aquí, así que eso le daba más peso a mi decisión –Respondió orgullosa

-Y a que casa pertenecía tu padre, Leia? –Quiso saber Sophie

-Mi padre era de Slytherin –Contesto viendo confundida como las dos chicas se ponían algo tensas– ¿Pasa algo?

-No es solo que esa casa suele no tener muy buena fama, pero descuida que yo pertenezco a ella y puede haber gente muy buena –Intervino Albus tranquilizando a la muchacha

-Menos mal, y… perdona que lo pregunte… pero noté que estabas llorando… ¿paso algo en que te pueda ayudar? –Pregunto dudosa viendo a Rose que se había mantenido al margen durante toda la conversación

-No… descuida… ya se me pasará… pero igual gracias por preguntar –Sonrió tristemente y animándose un poco

Luego hablaron de las asignaturas del colegio, quidditch, los profesores y un poco de todo hasta que se izo la hora de bajar del tren y volver al castillo

-Te encantará Leia, es enorme y… –Pero calló de golpe al ver frente a ella a Scorpius llevando a Estella de la mano mientras comía una manzana, suspiró tristemente llamando la atención del rubio que le dedicó una mirada fría que le rompió más el corazón

-Chicas es mejor que nos apuremos o nos vamos a quedar sin carruaje –Intervino Albus rápidamente viendo con dolor a su ex-amigo

Mientras Leia observaba la escena curiosa y su mente pensaba las posibles causas de esa reacción

***

Ya en el gran comedor todos se encontraban felices saludando a sus amigos que habían decidido pasar las fiestas en el castillo y contando anécdotas hasta que la directora se levantó para dirigir unas palabras al alumnado:

-Chicos, este año tenemos el honor de tener en nuestro amado colegio a una chica que viene de intercambio desde Beauxbatons, por favor denle la bienvenida a Leia Zabini –Anunció mientras Leia entraba y los alumnos volteaban a verla curiosa –Ahora veamos a que casa pertenecerás –Pronunció con voz solemne mientras le colocaba el sombrero seleccionador

"_Mmm hija de Zabini uh?, aunque debo decir que parecida a tu padre no eres. Una inteligencia grande esconde tu cerebro, más lo teórico no te emociona y te gusta más lo práctico…"_

Leia se removió incomoda en el taburete mientras oía al sombrero hablarle en la cabeza

"_Tienes madera de águila… pero creo que destacaras mejor en…_

_SLYTHERIN!"_

Y dicho esto la mesa esmeralda estalló en vítores mientras recibían a la nueva integrante temporal, quien al llegar a la larga mesa se hacia un lugar junto a Albus

-Felicidades Leia! Bienvenida a Slytherin –La felicitó con gran entusiasmo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

-Gracias Albus, al menos quede en una casa con alguien conocido –Respondió con una sonrisa sincera

-Buff como si necesitaras las palabras de ese Potter –Ironizó una voz proveniente de un chico rubio sentado a pocos metros de ellos

-Mejor piérdete Malfoy –Espetó Albus

-_Se llevan mal? _–Susurró Leia viendo disimuladamente hacia donde el rubio se encontraba

-_Solíamos llevarnos bien… pero esos días quedaron atrás _–Suspiró frustrado removiendo enérgicamente su sopa de cebolla

-_Tiene cara como si… no, mejor olvídalo _–Y dicho esto sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquella absurda idea

Albus la miró confuso antes de seguir atacando su comida de aquella noche

***

-Rose, segura que se encuentras bien? –Pregunto Sophie cautelosamente

-Si Sophie tranquila… es solo… que he tomado una decisión –Suspiró pesadamente cayendo en su cama

-Y de que se trata Rosie?

-Me olvidare de él… por más que me duela… yo debo seguir adelante… no me estancaré en un sueño del que algún día tenia que despertar –Contestó amargamente cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para evitar que un nuevo llanto inundara su corazón destrozado

* * *

Uhh!! no me gusta hacer a la pobre Rose sufrir, pero sin eso no habria trama xD Leia desempeñara un papel muy importante de ahora en adelante, asi que prestenle atencion a las cosas que esta chica haga

Este capitulo fue mas bien un capitulo de enlace o transicion entre los eventos anteriores y los que se vienen avecinando, para explicar algunas cosas y soltar una que otra pista sobre lo que le sucede a nuestro rubio favorito ;)

Gracias por sus reviews del capitulo anterior! Me hacen muy feliz y asi puedo mejorar como escritora, de veras, gracias!

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y ya saben... dejen review! son la mejor paga de un artista x)

Nos leemos! Un beso!

Kabegami~


	16. La Sospecha de la Chica

_**La Sospecha de la Chica**_

Ya a la mañana siguiente de la cena de bienvenida un nuevo rumor corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts como el pan caliente, un rumor que dejó a más de uno impresionado:

¿Scorpius había dejado a Rose por Flint? ¿De que se habían perdido durante las vacaciones de navidad?

Un grupo de alumnos caminaban apresurados a desayunar mientras cuchicheaban sobre la última noticia cuando una chica de cabellera destellante los detuvo interponiéndose en su paso…

-¿Me podrían decir que es eso de lo que hablan? –Pregunto Dominique interesada pues había oído las palabras "Scorpius" "Rose" y "terminaron" en la misma oración y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto

-Pu… pues –Comenzó tímidamente uno de los chicos, pues la presencia de la chica lograba intimidar a muchos –Se dice por los pasillos que Scorpius Malfoy dejó a Rose Weasley por Estella Flint...

-¿QUE HAS DICHO? –Se escandalizó la mayor de las primas provocando un sobresalto en los presentes

-Eso es lo que… –Pero calló de golpe al ver como la chica se daba media vuelta y desaparecía rápidamente por el pasillo rumbo al Gran Comedor

-Pero que chica tan rara –Puntualizó uno de los presentes

oOoOoOoOo

Los gemelos Scarmander se encontraban aquella mañana como todas desayunando tranquilamente en la mesa de las águilas cuando un grito ensordecedor los sacó de sus cavilaciones

-LORCAN, LYSSANDER!

-Mira nada más Lorcan… si es nada más y nada menos que nuestra querida Dom dándonos los buenos días… siempre ella tan dulce no lo crees? –Dijo Lyssan con algo de sarcasmo en su voz

-No es momento para tus bromitas Lyssan, los necesito a ambos! Me he enterado que Malfoy terminó con Rosie y ahora está con una tal Flint… que saben de eso? –Exclamó enojada por la actitud del chico

-¿Que nuestra querida Rosie terminó con el Escorpión dices? –Intervino Lorcan con voz soñadora – ¿Y a que se debe eso?

-No lo sé, pero algo no me huele bien… no he visto a Rose bajar a desayunar y desde anoche Albus se sienta distante de Scorpius –Menciono recelosa echándole una mirada de soslayo a la mesa de las serpientes

-Uhmmm… le preguntaré a Albus después de mi clase de herbología, ¿te parece? Ahora que lo mencionas me parece muy sospechoso… más le vale a ese Malfoy no haberle hecho daño a nuestra querida Rosie –Y dicho esto le dirigió una significativa mirada a Lorcan que le respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza –Nosotros nos encargamos Dom

-Me avisan de cualquier cosa, mientras yo hablaré con Molly sobre esto, adiós chicos –Se despidió para luego encaminarse a la mesa de los leones

oOoOoOoOo

Mientras en otra parte de Hogwarts, más concretamente en la sala común de las serpientes…

-Así que tu eres la nueva Slytherin –Siseó Estella mientras se sentaba en el mismo sillón que ocupaba Leia

-Ahmm pues sí, mi nombre es Leia Zabini –Se presentó un poco incomoda, algo en la presencia de esa chica no le agradaba en lo absoluto

-Ahh con que hija de Zabini ¿uh?, asumo que eres sangre limpia… Yo soy Estella Flint, hija de sangre limpia también obviamente –Respondió con falsa dulzura

Leia le dedico una mirada gélida a la chica enfrente de ella, ¿acaso ella creía que aún en estos tiempos a más de uno le importaba el asunto de la pureza de sangre? Esas ideas absurdas habían muerto hacía mucho por la noble labor del niño que vivió, así que, con algo de disgusto le contesto: –Pues… no veo que tenga que ver tú sangre con que me haya presentado… pero aun así… fue un gusto –Y dicho esto agarro su bolso y se dispuso a salir cuando nuevamente Estella le habló:

-Pues debería de importarte, porque si deberás supieras lo que te conviene sabrías con qué tipo de gente juntarte preciosa

-¿Es una amenaza? –Respondió calmadamente, aunque con una nota de enojo mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente

-Tómalo como gustes preciosa, pero pronto te darás cuenta de con quién conviene estar y con quien no –Y dicho esto se fue a reunir con Scorpius quien acaba de aparecer en la sala común con aspecto desorientado –Estas bien Scorpie? No se te antoja una manzana? –Le preguntó con voz melosa mientras sacaba una manzana de su bolso

-Ah? No… Me duele la cabeza… no sé qué me pasa –Respondió algo confundido posando su mirada en Leia que los miraba expectante – ¿Se te perdió algo? –Le pregunto Estella al ver como la chica los miraba –Solo confirmaba algo, pero tranquila ya me iba –Respondió en el acto al ver como Albus bajaba por las escaleras viendo la escena con mirada extrañada

-Paso algo adentro Leia? Porque si ellos te hicieron algo en el acto me regreso y les hecho todos los maleficios que mi padre me ha enseñado! –Amenazó Albus sacando su varita una vez estuvieron fuera de la sala común

-No te preocupes Al, yo sé cuidarme sola… pero fuera de eso… me podrías decir quién es el profesor que les da pociones? –Preguntó interesada

-Pues el profesor Slughorn, pero este es su último año aquí o eso creo… ese viejo cada año se está jubilando… porque lo preguntas?

-Uhmmm nada en especial… te parece si te adelantas a desayunar? Yo te alcanzo al rato

-Que vas a…? –Pero calló de golpe al ver como la chica ya doblaba la esquina en dirección a quien sabe donde –Que chica tan rara –Y dicho esto se dirigió a comer

oOoOoOo

…_Toc, Toc, Toc…_

-Uhmmm quien será a esta hora –Se preguntó un hombre barrigudo con aspecto adormilado mientras se dirigía a la puerta

…_Toc, Toc, Toc…_

-Ya voy, ya voy! –Dijo mientras abría la puerta y se encontraba con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban curiosa –Disculpa… ¿te conozco? –Pregunto confuso Horace Slughorn viendo a la alumna frente a el

-Mi nombre es Leia Zabini profesor y vengo de intercambio desde Beauxbatons, pero aquí en Hogwarts me asignaron la casa de Slytherin donde tengo entendido usted es el jefe de casa –Habló con voz suave riéndose internamente del aspecto del profesor

-Ah si! Zabini… Mcgonagall me habló de ti anoche, yo conocí a tu padre sabes? Era un buen tipo, me dijeron que se fue a Francia después de la segunda guerra; creo que le fue bien, porque no pasas? –Pregunto amablemente mientras le hacía espacio para que entrara

-Gracias profesor, pero seré breve… me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas sobre un tema que me intriga demasiado –Contestó mientras tomaba asiento en la salita de estar del profesor

-Haber en que puedo ayudar a la hija de un antiguo estudiante mío…

-Verá lo que pasa es que…

oOoOoOo

-Segura que no quieres bajar Rosie? No puedes quedarte todo el día aquí ni quedarte sin comer, te terminarás haciendo daño a ti misma –Exclamó Sophie preocupada al ver a la chica aun en pijama acostada en su cama

-Entiende que hoy no Soph… no me siento en condiciones de verlo en el desayuno y mucho menos en todas las clases que compartimos juntos… me haría mucho daño y lo único que conseguiría seria hacerme más daño y quedar en ridículo enfrente de Flint… Luego hablaré yo con Mcgonagall… –Le explicó por enésima vez en la mañana

-Uhmm a tus primos no les agradará saber que estas así por él, Rosie… –Puntualizó preocupada recordando lo fiera que se podía poner la familia Weasley si se metían con uno de los suyos

-Pues no tienen que saber que estoy así por él, diles que estoy enferma o algo, pero no les digas la verdad, ni siquiera a Albus –Pidió algo preocupada mientras la miraba con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-Ok, pero si me busco un problema con tu familia será culpa tuya! –Terminó de decir mientras salía de la habitación

-Le pediré consejo… es lo único que me queda… aunque se enojará conmigo por no haberle dicho antes –Exclamó pensativa mientras se dirigía a la ventana donde _Picasso _se encontraba posada –Hola amiga… estás lista para un viaje largo? –Preguntó provocando un suave aleteo del ave que ella interpretó como un sí –Perfecto, me gustaría que le llevaras esto a él… ya sabes dónde encontrarlo –Y dicho esto garabateo rápidamente un _"Necesito tu ayuda" _en un pergamino que luego ató a la pata de su fiel lechuza –Trata de no demorarte mucho si? Que tengas buen viaje –En toda respuesta solo recibió un suave picoteo de _Picasso_ antes de emprender el vuelo y perderse entre las esponjosas nubes de la mañana…

-Espero que no se moleste conmigo…

oOoOoOo

-Hey Sophie! Y Rosie? –Preguntó Albus en la entrada de su clase de encantamientos

-Hola Albus, ah… ella no se sentía bien esta mañana así que decidió quedarse en cama, pero no te preocupes que se pondrá bien –Respondió algo nerviosa por la mirada inquisidora del chico

-Segura? Mira que a donde se haya quedado por…

-Hola chicos! –Saludó alegremente Leia provocando un alivio interno en Sophie quien ya no sabía cómo seguirle la mentira a Albus – ¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó preocupada al sentir la tensión en el ambiente

-No te preocupes Leia, por cierto dónde estabas? -Cuestiono interesado al recordar como la chica se había ido en la mañana

-Ah estaba resolviendo un asunto de mi intercambio jeje… mira ya tenemos que entrar! –Dijo rápidamente provocando un sobresalto en ambos chicos quienes se sorprendieron de verla entrar tan rápido al salón –Bueno… creo que mejor entramos –Habló Sophie suavemente al sentir la dura mirada de Albus en ella –Tu y yo aun tenemos algo de qué hablar Sophie… –Acotó Albus antes de entrar y sentarse junto a Leia en una mesa de tres

oOoOoOo

"_Necesito tu ayuda" _

-Así que la pequeña Rosie está en problemas? Pues ni modo, tendré que ir a ver que le afecta a mi pequeña –Pensó distraídamente un chico en alguna parte de Bulgaria

-Aleksander, tenemos clase –Intervino otro chico quien acababa de entrar a la habitación

-Gustav, me voy a Hogwarts –Exclamó alegremente viendo a su compañero

-¡¿Qué?!

oOoOoOo

-Albus! –Llamó Leia

-Ah? Que sucede Leia? –Preguntó el chico distraídamente quitando su mirada del cielo

-Me gustaría poder hablarte de algo que me intriga desde hace varios días, si no es molestia –Empezó la chica con semblante serio

-Pues tú dirás…

-Verás lo que pasa es, que tu amigo Scopius se comporta de manera muy extraña sabes? Y no, no me interrumpas –Agregó al ver como el chico se disponía a replicar –Se que antes eran buenos amigos porque le pregunte a Sophie y me conto parte de la historia; pero el punto es, que analizando su comportamiento llegué a la conclusión de algo bastante curioso y que quizás no me vayas a creer…

-Pues tu dime… que descubriste?

-Creo que Scorpius está bajo los efectos de un filtro de amor muy poderoso

-¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

Ok...

Se que me quieren matar :D pero tengo una buena excusa! Ultimamente las cosas se me han complicado mucho... entre mi colegio que como es mi ultimo año tengo que asegurar mis notas, los exámenes de admisión de la universidad y problemas personales han acabado con mi inspiración! T__T por eso no e podido actualizar en taaaaaanto tiempo, pero no crean que dejaré esta historia inacabada! No no no no! Por eso les traje un capítulo que creo yo compensa la espera! :D Gracias a todos por sus reviews! En verdad me ayudaron mucho a querer seguir escribiendo a pesar de todas las cosas que me han pasado, gracias gracias gracias!

Me despido de ustedes hasta una pronta actualización! Los reviews siempre son bien recibidos! n n

Gracias por leer :)

Kabegami~


	17. Manzana Envenenada

**Manzana Envenenada**

-¿Estas completamente segura de lo que estás diciendo Leia? Se trata de una acusación muy fuerte –Cuestiono Albus luego de calmarse

-Es lo más lógico Albus, por lo que me dices su extraño comportamiento se dio repentinamente y sin explicación… aparte en Beauxbatons nos enseñaban mucho sobre pociones y, -modestia aparte- yo era bastante buena en la materia –Añadió con una pequeña sonrisa

-Entonces si lo que dices es cierto… –Meditó un poco –…Entonces podrían expulsar a Flint del colegio! ¿Crees que ella se expondría a algo tan serio? –Pregunto dudoso

-Pues por un comentario que mi padre me hizo antes de venir, Scorpius debe de hallar esposa antes de determinado tiempo para poder cumplir con asuntos de su familia… lo cual encajaría perfecto con el plan de Flint… hechizar a Scorpius hasta que le proponga matrimonio y así no halla vuelta atrás ni nadie que la detenga –Terminó de decir bastante alarmada por las cosas que podría ser capaz de hacer aquella chica –Oh Albus! Debemos hacer algo por Scorpius y Rosie!

-¿Y acaso crees que dejare todo así como así? Por supuesto que no! Ahora que sé que mi amigo no está loco puedo hacer algo por él y lo haré! –Exclamó con determinación –Debemos decírselo a Sophie o a Rose!

-Por ahora será mejor que guardemos el secreto entre los dos Albus, te diría que se lo dijeras a Sophie pero temo que le diga algo a Rosie, aparte al estar ambos en la misma casa tenemos más posibilidades de averiguar algo que ellas, te parece? –Razonó la chica

-Tienes razón… entonces que propones?

-Verás se me ocurrió que…

-oOo-

-Rose… ¡Rose...! ¡ROSE WEASLEY!

-Rose… creo que te llaman –Menciono Sophie algo asustada volteando a ver hacia la entrada de la habitación

-Pues que siga gritando porque no saldré… no me siento bien –Susurró mientras se daba la vuelta en su cama y se tapaba la cara con la sabana

-¡ROSE WEASLEY SI NO SALES EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE TUMBO LA PUERTA!

-Rose creo que habla en serio… –Agregó viendo ya con terror hacia la puerta

-Pues que la…

_¡BOMBARDA!_

Y acto seguido se oyó un fuerte estruendo seguido por el azote de la puerta al caer al suelo dejando ver a la mayor de las primas Weasley que asistía a Griffyndor, Molly Weasley, hija de su tío Percy

-Siempre te gustaron las entradas espectaculares, verdad prima? –Saludó Rose con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba de la cama

-Muy gracioso Rose, ahora, me puedes explicar que es lo que medio castillo habla? –Preguntó molesta sacando a relucir el sentido sobreprotector de los Weasley

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué Ally Thompson tiene nueva escoba? ¿Qué a Mark Stuart le llegó un vociferador hace un par de días? Realmente nunca he sido aficionada a los rumores prima y lo sabes… –Respondió despreocupadamente dejando sorprendida a Sophie quien solo miraba la escena con sorpresa

-No te hagas la despistada Rose… sabes de que hablo y solo me lo confirma el hecho de que no hallas salido de tu habitación más de lo necesario, soy premio anual recuerdas? –Menciono con algo de orgullo

-Estoy bien prima… no es nada de qué preocuparse… –Murmuro con la voz apagada mirando hacia la ventana

-Sophie puedes dejarnos a solas un momento? –La chica al escuchar su nombre dio un respingo mientras asentía y salía rápidamente del cuarto –Ven Rose… –Le indicó un lugar al lado de ella en la cama, la chica la miro dudosa para luego lentamente sentarse a su lado –¿Que sucede? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea Rosie… me preocupa realmente lo que te pasa…

Rose sintió una oleada de gratitud y cariño hacia su prima que no pudo evitar reprimir las lágrimas y lanzarse a los brazos de su prima a llorar…

-Está bien Rosie… estoy aquí… cuéntame que pasó… –La consoló mientras le acariciaba lentamente el cabello

-Es que… los rumores son ciertos prima…

-oOo-

-Veamos si lo que pienso es verdad –Pensó Leia mientras entraba a su habitación y volteaba a ver hacia la cama de cierta chica pelinegra

Y con sigilo propio de una Zabini, se acercó al baúl de la chica el cual empezó a revisar pasando por revistas, maquillaje, botellas vacías de perfume… hasta que hallo algo verdaderamente curioso…

Se trataba de una bolsa de terciopelo negro con manzanas dentro, pero no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, si no un frasco el cual al abrirlo comenzó a emanar un fuerte olor a pie de manzana, rocío y otro que le resulto incierto en el momento…

-Esto es todo lo que necesitaba –Susurró con victoria poniendo un poco de la poción en un pequeño frasco que llevaba consigo –Listo… ahora tengo que ver a Albus y… –Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus cavilaciones y el terror de apoderó de ella al oír la voz de Estella del otro lado de la puerta…

-Si… iré a buscar algo a mi habitación Scorpie, no demoro –Habló con voz falsamente dulzona mientras encendía la luz de la habitación –Pero que se supone que haces Zabini? –Pregunto consternada al ver a la chica

-Buscaba algo que se me perdió… no lo habrás visto de casualidad verdad Flint? –Respondió Leia mientras sacaba la cabeza de debajo de la cama de la chica

-No, pero que te hace pensar que estará bajo mi cama? -Observó con malicia viendo instintivamente hacia su baúl el cual se encontraba justo como lo había dejado… o eso creía ella

-Suelo ser muy despistada con mis cosas y generalmente las pierdo sabes? Cuestión de familia… Pero parece que no está aquí… iré a la sala común a ver si lo dejé ahí –Y dicho esto se apresuro a salir de la habitación dejando a la chica intrigada

-Con que despistada y desordenada eh… –Hablo para si mientras su mirada se posaba en la cama de la chica para ver su mesita de noche y demás cosas en completo orden –No sé a quién quieres engañar Flint…

-oOo-

-Y bien Leia? Conseguiste lo que buscábamos? –Pregunto Albus impaciente al ver bajar apurada a su amiga

-Sí, pero no puedo mostrártelo aquí… vamos a un lugar más privado –Y ambos salieron rumbo a un aula vacía del cuarto piso

Ya en el aula Leia se encargo de ponerle ciertos hechizos a la puerta para evitar interrupciones y así poder mostrarle la botella al chico

-Así que es verdad… esa zorra de Flint! Ya se las verá conmigo! –Exclamó enojado dando vueltas por el salón

-Lo primero que debemos hacer Albus, es romper el hechizo de Scorpius para poder hacer que el testifique contra Flint enfrente de Mcgonagall, si no, Flint puede valerse de artimañas para hacernos quedar como mentirosos

-Sabes hacer el antídoto?

-Claro! Es más, solo necesitaba esto para comprobarlo, dado que tengo un poco de antídoto en mi bolso, lo único que necesitamos es darle un poco a Scorpius cuando esté solo para así poder hablar con él y ponerlo al día con las cosas

-Pero como haremos eso? Scorpius no quiere saber nada de mí a menos que…

-Yo lo convenza de tomárselo… vuelvo enseguida Albus! Y Asegúrate de esconderte para cuando regrese! –Y dicho esto salió apresurada del salón

Al cabo de 20 minutos…

-Esta chica se está demorando mucho ya… será que… –Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo sobresaltarse para rápidamente esconderse detrás de una mesa, pero la voz de Leia lo hizo salir –Tranquilo Albus, logré darle el antídoto antes, ahorita se encuentra inconsciente así que solo queda esperar a que despierte –Habló mientras entraba al salón con Scorpius a rastras

-Vaya, tengo que darte crédito por esto Leia, es difícil que Scorp tome algo de un desconocido…

-Resulta fácil cuando sabes negociar con un par de elfos y estamos en la hora de la cena… –Explico divertida al recordar como engaño al par de elfos domésticos

-Que… donde estoy… me duele la cabeza –La voz apagada de Scorpius hizo que ambos callaran repentinamente para rápidamente ponerse a ambos lados del rubio

-Scorpius amigo, estas bien? Como te encuentras? –pregunto Albus preocupado ayudando a su amigo a incorporarse

-Me siento como desorientado, como llegué aquí Albus? Y Rose? Que hace ella aquí? –Viendo desconfiado a Leia

-Uff… te recomendaría no preguntar por Rose hasta que se hallan arreglado las cosas –Hablo fríamente ante la mirada del chico

-Está bien… no peleen ahora… lo que pasa Scorpius es que en los últimos días han pasado cosas verdaderamente curiosas –Empezó a decir el chico Potter ante la mirada desconcertada del rubio

-¿Últimos días? Pero si aun no hemos regresado a Hogwarts! –De repente cayó en cuenta de la vestimenta de ambos chicos y observó con detenimiento a su alrededor –Oh no… que me sucedió Albus? –Pregunto aterrado

-Créeme que no me creerás… –Y empezó a contarle lo sucedido en los últimos días

Luego de un rato…

-¡¿QUE?! ¿Y TU DEJASTE QUE ESO ME PASARA? Debo hablar con Rose INMEDIATAMENTE –Y dicho esto se dispuso a salir del cuarto siendo atajado a tiempo por Leia justo en el picaporte –Aléjate o te hecho un encantamiento Zabini! –La amenazó sacando su varita del bolsillo

-No me iré a ningún lado hasta que me escuches Malfoy! Y no temo a tus amenazas! –Lo reto la chica moviendo su mano ágilmente y quitándole la varita de la mano –No irás a donde Rose porque ahora lo último que quiere es verte y porque supuestamente aun sigues "bajo el hechizo" de Flint y si queremos que se descubra lo zorra que es, tienes que seguir fingiendo que estás enamorado de ella! –Le expresó mientras lo apartaba de la puerta

-Ella tiene razón Scor, si queremos vengarnos necesitamos que nos ayudes, y eso te ayudara a que las cosas con Rose se arreglen de mejor manera no crees? –Razono Albus viendo como su amigo iba perdiendo la paciencia

-Y seguir fingiendo que esa… asquerosa… persona… me GUSTA? Y tendré que… BESARLA? –Exclamó horrorizado viendo a su amigo

-Es lo único que se nos ocurre Malfoy y si quieres arreglar las cosas con Rose tendrás que hacerlo… y entre más pronto mejor –Intervino Leia con un duro tono

-Está bien… pero no creo poder ver a Rose a la cara mientras lo haga… le he de haber hecho mucho daño… –Se lamentó mientras su rostro se apagaba

-Lo sabemos… y ella está bien dolida Malfoy… pero ten por seguro que cuando todo esto se sepa ella no dudara en perdonarte –Lo consoló Leia mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro

-Estamos contigo amigo –Intervino Albus

-Gracias… por rescatarme…

-oOo-

Al día siguiente en el desayuno…

Se encontraban todos desayunando tranquilamente –Rose había decidido bajar, pues después de la plática con Molly su ánimo se había mejorado un poco– Cuando de repente la directora interrumpió el desayuno para hacer un anuncio

-Alumnos! Me complace anunciarles que así como Beauxbatons nos mandó un estudiante de intercambio también Durmstrang ha accedido a mandar un estudiante a nuestro prestigioso colegio… Espero lo traten como uno más y aprendan cosas de el así como el de ustedes… Entre por favor… –Y dicho esto las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron para dar paso a un muchacho alto, fornido, de expresión seria aunque con algo de bondad en sus ojos recubiertos por pobladas cejas, cabello castaño claro y porte atlético… se oyo un suspiro por parte de la mitad de la población femenina del colegio y de la mesa de Gryffindor una chica abría los ojos desmesurados al ver a su amigo de la infancia, mientras un chico en la mesa de Slytherin veía con terror como el recién llegado podría interferir en sus planes de unir a sus dos amigos… –Chicos sea un honor para mí, presentarles a Aleksander Krum…

* * *

Ya se descubrio la tortaaa!! Y ahora empieza lo verdaderamente bueno... Que representara este chico para Rose? Scorpius tendra rival ahora? Como reaccionara Estella ante el descubrimiento de su secreto? Les gusto la faceta maternal de Molly?

Lamento mucho la tardanza! Falta de inspiracion :(

Dudas, sugerencias, cualquier cosa! Un review por favor!

Nos vemos!

Kabegami


	18. Aleksander

**Aleksander**

"… _Sea un honor para mí presentarles… a Aleksander Krum"_

No sabía porque al escuchar aquella frase su estomago se revolvió de tal manera que pensaba que devolvería todo lo desayunado, ni tampoco sabía porque la cara de Albus se había puesto blanca como la cera, o porque Rose no dejaba de ver al chico nuevo con una cara de sorpresa y alegría en el rostro, y sinceramente había algo en el tal Krum que no le agradaba en lo absoluto a Scorpius.

Siguió mirando al desconocido mientras este se sentaba tranquilamente en el banco para ver en qué casa quedaría, mientras todas las miradas del Gran Comedor se posaban encima de él, y lo que le resulto extraño a Scorpius es que el muchacho lejos de parecer intimado, se veía bastante relajado y cómodo en su lugar.

Mcgonagall sacó el sombrero seleccionar y lo posiciono solemnemente en la cabeza del chico, que al hacer contacto pareciera que cobrara vida… la selección había empezado

"_Uhmmm… Krum eh? No acostumbro ver a gente de otras familias mágicas fuera de Inglaterra aquí… me pareces alguien interesante chico…" –_Pués si, quise venir de intercambio y porqué una amiga me necesitaba_ –_Respondió Aleksander al sombrero dejándolo algo impresionado –"_Weasley eh? Se repetirá la historia o no? Quién sabe… han pasado cosas muy curiosas… fuera de eso veo un futuro prometedor en ti, de cada casa algo en ti habita, lo cual hace difícil la decisión mas no imposible…" _– ¿Podrías apurarte? Me gustaría hablar con mi amiga antes del almuerzo –Preguntó exasperado al ver como el sombrero se iba por las ramas _"Esta bien, está bien… si así lo prefieres… GRYFFINDOR!" _–Y como si le hubieran devuelto el sonido al Gran Comedor las mesas estallaron en vítores pero más la de los leones que siempre estaba feliz de recibir a un nuevo miembro

Aleksander solo se levanto alegremente y con paso ligero se dispuso a sentar juntos a sus nuevos compañeros… pero más precisamente al lado de cierta pelirroja ante la miraba atónita de Scorpius y la aterrorizada de Albus – Hola linda, me dirás que sucedió o tendré que preguntarle a todo el castillo? –Pregunto con voz jovial nada más sentarse al lado de una sorprendida Rose – Aleksander! Como…? pero tú…? Tan lejos… hay no – Y lo único que pudo hacer para reflejar su emoción fue saltar a los brazos de su viejo amigo – También es un gusto verte Pequeña Rosa… – Susurró contento al tenerla en sus brazos

-¿Acaso Rose es la única Weasley que conoces Alek? – Se escucho la molesta de voz de Hugo quien era acompañado por Molly – Pero si es el pequeño Hugo y Molly Dolly! – Saludó al par de personas que pusieron cara de enojo al instante

-RETIRA LO QUE DIJISTE EN ESTE MOMENTO KRUM!

-NO SOY NINGUN PEQUEÑO! –Exclamaron ambos enojados lo que provocó la risa en Rose

-Era broma chicos, pero en verdad tiempo sin verlos, mi papá les manda sus saludos, pero cuéntenme… y los demás primos? –Preguntó curioso al solo ver pocas cabelleras rojizas en la mesa de los leones

-Pues como sabrás James y Fred se graduaron el año anterior y bueno Louis, Lucy y Roxanne siempre andan juntos asi que supongo los verás en la noche… Albus como sabes está en Slytherin y Dominique junto a los Scarmander se encuentran en Ravenclaw –Explicó Molly todavía un poco seria ante la broma del chico

-Ah ya veo… el pequeño Albus, tengo ganas de verlo, recuerdo que siempre discutíamos jajaja –Exclamó divertido al recordar experiencias de los veranos antes de entrar a Hogwarts –Pues puedes hacerlo ya, si mira que viene para aca –Intervino Hugo señalando por encima del hombro de Alek a un Albus que se dirigía a donde ellos con una cara de pocos amigos –Albus! pero que sor…

-Que haces tú aquí? De tantos lugares a los podías haber pedido tu intercambio… y tenías que elegir Hogwarts? –Preguntó ceñudo viendo al chico frente a el

-A mí también me da gusto verte Al, y no responderé concretamente a tu pregunta pero vine por asuntos personales y porque sabes que siempre me intereso estudiar aquí, el régimen de Durmstrang nunca fue lo mío y lo sabes –Respondió algo serio, más sin perder su toque divertido

-Pues espero que esos asuntos personales no incluyan a mi prima porque a ella le gusta otro y lo sabes –Respondió sin saber exactamente el daño que estas palabras causaban en la mayor de los Granger-Weasley

-Albus! –Exclamó sorprendida y dolida al recordar a su ex novio el rubio que ahora miraba la escena desde la mesa de las serpientes –Como pudiste! Sabes que yo ya lo estoy superando – Y dicho esto salió corriendo del Gran Comedor dejando a un Albus culpable y a un Alek entre sorprendido y enojado

- Más vale que tenga una buena excusa para todo esto… disculpen chicos pero el deber me llama – Y dicho esto salió del salón en busca de la chica

- Creo que la regaste Albus, no es por nada pero la única persona que ahora la puede entender y aconsejar es el, pues como sabes no es amigo de tu amigo el rubio… nos vemos luego chicos tengo clases y ya voy tarde – Y dicho esto Molly se retiró seguida por Hugo quien solo le dedico una dura mirada al chico.

oOoOoOo

-Haber pequeña… cuéntame que sucedió…

Y por cosas del destino o porque una amistad tan grande como la de ellos no necesitaba palabras, ambos habían terminado sentados a la sombra del gran árbol que se encontraba al lado del lago – Pues… te acuerdas de Scor… Malfoy… de quien te hablaba en mis cartas? – Comenzó tristemente con la vista fija en la superficie cristalina del lago y del blanco sepulcro que del otro lado se erguía imponente… – Pues sí, el chico del cual estás muy enamorada no? Sucedió algo malo? Por la carta que me mandaste en navidad las cosas iban de maravillas si hasta el ogro de tu padre lo acepto… cosa que nunca hizo conmigo –Exclamo algo dolido al recordar cómo cada verano Ron Weasley se ponía hecho una fiera cuando Viktor Krum acudía a dejar a su hijo un par de días en la Madriguera

-Pues sí, pero no sé como Malfoy se lo ganó, la cosa es que… –Y empezó a contarle lo sucedido en los últimos días

OOoOoOo

-TE DOY CINCO MINUTOS PARA QUE ME DIGAS QUIEN ES ESE IMBECIL QUE ESTA CON ROSE, ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! –Pregunto un Scorpius muerto de celos a un asustado Albus en un aula vacía de algún piso…

-Ya te lo dije un millón de veces Hyperion… es un amigo de la infancia de la familia… su padre Viktor Krum es un viejo amigo de mis padres y de la mamá de ella, solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos en los veranos antes de entrar a Hogwarts y el a Durmstrang… pero luego de eso la comunicación se perdió. Aunque veo que con Rose no pues veo que aun se siguen llevando igual o mejor que antes –Respondió exasperado al recordar al chico

-Jajaja permítanme opinar muchachos pero creo que la llegada de este chico va a poner las cosas más interesantes de lo que ya están –Intervino Leia divertida por la cara de sus amigos

-Ni se te ocurra pensar eso Zabini! Voy a resolver esto es ya! No me voy a permitir perder dos veces a Rose –Acotó algo abatido pues la sola idea de no recuperar más a Rose le revolvía la cabeza

-Ya ya chicos… hay que pensar en algo que te saque a ti de este lio Scorpius, para que puedas estar de nuevo con mi prima –Dijo con aire pensativo recostándose en uno de los pupitres

OOoOoOo

-¡¿QUE ESE IDIOTA TE HIZO QUE?! –Exclamo un Aleksander MUY enojado –Deja lo busco ahora mismo y le enseño un poco de las cosas que nos enseñan en Durmstrang –Siguió enojado mientras hacía ademan de levantarse

-Alek no… no vale la pena… yo ya no quiero sufrir por el –Susurro Rose mientras lo agarraba vagamente de la manga

-No me importa Rose… ¡a ese lo mato! ¿Quien se ha creído ese Malfoy?!

-¿Por qué no te das la vuelta y me lo dices de frente Krum? –Siseo una voz gélida a sus espaldas

* * *

Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento LO SIENTOOOO!!! t___t se que les e fallado que han pensado que voy a dejar la historia... pero no es así!!! ahora es que verdaderamente se desarrolla la trama de verdad! En verdad no tengo excusas para dar! por eso lo siento! no habia inspiracion ):

Pronto actualizare más! Pendientes porque el papel de Leia y Alek sera crucial en lo que queda de la historia!

Hasta otra actualizacion

Por favor no me mateeeen! ;___; mandenme tomatazos, spam... lo que quieran! Todo en un review!

Kabegami


End file.
